


The Downfall of a Hero.

by IzarVesperes



Series: Those Feelings [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drama, F/M, Lots of drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/IzarVesperes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aspira a mucho, y caerás.<br/>Vigdís aprenderá aquello a las malas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cachorros Perdidos— Regreso a Casa

**Author's Note:**

> El contenido que hace referencia a The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim le pertenece a Bethesda Game Studios. Lo que aquí presento que hace referencia a la trama, ubicaciones espaciales, terminología y personajes pertenecen al susodicho videojuego y, por ende, a Bethesda Game Studios y los responsables de la creación, programación y diseño del mismo. Todo este trabajo fue y esta siendo hecho sin ningún ánimo de lucro, y solo contiene como fin el divertimento y la distracción del mundo real y obligaciones diarias de quien presenta esto frente a ustedes.
> 
> Por favor, si eres otro u otra escritora de fanfics, no me copies ni te lleves el crédito de algo que no has escrito. Me ha llevado y me lleva una cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo considerable; llevarte el crédito por lo que he hecho significa, para mi, pasarte mi esfuerzo por el arco del triunfo y te convierte en una basura despreciable que no tenés códigos, y merecés dormir en una cama llena de espinas.

  **Those Feelings.**  
**Arco Uno**. Cachorros Perdidos.

  
Si su vida hubiese terminado luego de derrotar a Alduin. Si hubiese muerto en ese momento, quizás ahora, ella no estaría devastada, no estaría deseando su propia muerte. En lo alto de la montaña High Hrothgar, Vigdís lamentaba su existencia. ¿Por qué ella entre todos los mortales? Sus familias se resquebrajaban a su alrededor y ella perdía el poder que le habían conferido sin haberlo pedido.  
Se sentía perdida, sola, abandonada. Y no quería estarlo. Nunca se le había dado bien la soledad. Podía estar sola en una misión o mientras viajaba de un lado a otro de Skyrim, pero en todas esas ocasiones, ella sabía que iba a haber personas, sus familias, esperándola cada vez que ella estaba fuera.  
  
No obstante, ahora… ahora estaba realmente sola. Más sola que cuando sus padres murieron, o cuando abandonó a sus hermanos y vagó por Cyrodiil completamente a su suerte.  
  
Ahora sí estaba realmente sola. No había nadie a quien acudir.  
  
Inspiró, dejando que el aire frío entrara en sus pulmones. Contuvo la respiración unos segundos y luego expiró, gritando hondamente.  
  
Un grito.  
  
Su propio grito de desesperación y dolor.

 

  
**Capitulo Uno.** Regreso a Casa.  


En Cyrodiil, camino a Skyrim, una caravana de viajeros se detenía al costado del camino para descansar antes de retomar el viaje al día siguiente, de los cuales, un grupo reducido de personas hacía guardia para evitar ataque de animales o bandidos durante los descansos. Junto al ameno crepitar del fuego, un hombre y una mujer conversaban mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente. No era la primera vez a lo largo del viaje, desde la primera noche, aquellos dos aventureros habían intercambiado historias animadamente.  
  
La muchacha era una mujer que estaba en los mediados de sus treinta, delgada. Parecía que aplicaba más para ser una hechicera, bailarina, escribana o juglar que una guerrera, pero tenía la cicatriz de unas garras, posiblemente de un lobo, cruzando su mejilla derecha hasta su mentón. Además, siempre mantenía pintado su rostro, alrededor de sus ojos, con unas líneas rectas que caían hasta su mismo mentón. En todos aquellos días, la habían visto usar unos pantalones holgados, con la túnica verde azulada corta con un cinturón con varios compartimientos donde llevaba pociones que parecían nunca acabar. No obstante, llevaba botas élficas de batalla y unos guanteletes daédricos, dándole un aspecto algo aterrador a sus manos. Cómo únicas joyas, llevaba una tiara de plata con incrustaciones en zafiro y el amuleto de Talos colgando libremente en su pecho, como un claro reto a los Thalmor sobre sus creencias.  
  
En tanto, el hombre, era un aventurero de cabello rojo y unos hermosos ojos grises, además de varias pecas que salpicaban su nariz y mejillas. Era joven, decir hombre sólo definía su género, no su edad. Vestía unos pantalones marrones y una camisa blanca, sencilla. Pero llevaba, encima de ellos, una pechera y grebas de acero que le permitirían defenderse en caso de problemas, además del escudo que llevaba a sus espaldas y la espada que llevaba en su empuñadura. Parecía bastante verde para las aventuras y demasiado joven como para tener experiencia en ella, como que aún debía quedarse en su casa y ayudar a su madre en los quehaceres.  
  
─ ¿Nunca te has encontrado con un Draug?─ los ojos celeste hielo de ella se mostraron sorprendidos a la vez que el muchacho negaba con la cabeza, divertido por su expresión.  
  
─No, nunca. ¿Cómo son?  
  
─ ¡Como un maldito zombi! No tienen alma y no sienten nada hasta que los matas... de nuevo. Son demasiados raros. Asustan mucho cuando te aparecen por detrás.─comentaba ella.─ Si vas a una ruina nórdica de Skyrim, ve con cuidado, usa hechizos de fuego. Al menos con los más débiles, eso es lo más seguro.  
  
El resto de los guerreros que hacían guardia, se mantenían al margen de la conversación. Eran mayores, con más experiencia y sobrios. Preferían mirar al joven y a la mujer desde arriba y con desdén. Por supuesto, los dos muchachos no parecían prestar atención a sus tratos. Ella podía ignorarlos con saña y gusto, sonriéndoles, haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios que dejaban caer a propósito y dejándoles mal parados en cada ocasión que ella podía, pero de tanto en tanto, podían percibir una mirada fría o una sonrisa altanera que los incomodaba lo suficiente como para sospechar.  
  
La mujer, a pesar de su apariencia, había demostrado ser… algo especial. Se dieron cuenta de ello en cuanto la encontraron, dándole su merecido a un oso que intentaba hacer de ella, su desayuno. Por mérito y coincidencia, ella se volvió parte de la caravana, los hombres no dejaban de sentirse incómodos por su presencia, a excepción del joven pelirrojo, que llevaba con ellos desde que salieron del último pueblo.  
  
En un momento de silencio, la mujer, de un cabello extremadamente negro y un par de ojos gris hielo impecable y casi tenebroso, levantó la vista al manto cubierto de estrellas. Pareció sonreír a pesar de que no hubiese luna y que se respiraba el peligro, como si hubiese un chiste privado entre la noche y ella.  
  
Aquella noche la cena fue una sopa de vegetales que llenaron los estómagos como para que no rugieran. A pesar de que eran fuertes guerreros, no tenían intenciones de pasar largas horas cazando animales para comer carne, ellos tenían la misión de llegar a Skyrim lo antes posible y eso era lo que iban a hacer, aunque tuviesen que comer vegetales en el camino.  
  
Uno de los que hacían guardia los observaba con rostro de pocos amigos, molesto por como dos simples aspirantes a aventureros aprovechaba la caravana para no tener que enfrentarse a los peligros de la noche, para poder disfrutar de compañía humana más que la de ellos mismos. Mientras pensaba en que su instinto le decía que debía mantenerse lo más alejado de ellos, el guardia comenzó a sentirse cansado, los parpados le pesaban y cabeceaba de una manera brusca. Quiso hablar, decir a alguno que quería cambiar turnos porque no se sentía bien, no obstante no llegó a abrir la boca antes de perder el equilibrio y caer. No se volvió a levantar.  
  
Sin que la mujer y el joven se dieran cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder, continuaron hablando animadamente, de esto y aquello a la par que, uno a uno, de los mercenarios y comerciantes iban cayendo. Cuando la oscuridad se llenó de silencio, la mujer simplemente se puso de pie y apagó el fuego usando una brisa helada que congeló la fogata entera, luego de eso, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ella buscó entre su mochila de viaje una daga y se la entregó al muchacho pelirrojo.  
  
─Ya sabes qué hacer, sangre nueva ─le habló la pelinegra con una mirada vacía─. Que esta noche se haya tragado la caravana.  
  
─De acuerdo, no te preocupes jefa, haré un trabajo perfecto ─sonrió el chico de manera inocente.  
  
─Eztli, no entiendo cómo puedes sonreír.  
  
Eso lo hizo reír y la mujer se alejó con sus pertenencias a una roca que se encontraba a un costado del camino, lejos de la caravana. Allí se recostó, extrajo un laúd de su mochila de viaje y con la mirada en el cielo estrellado, comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes, inconscientes.  
  
De pronto, su vista ya no era fría, arrogante u orgullosa, su vista era melancólica y angustiada por haber vivido demasiadas cosas para una sola vida. Los acordes que tocaban sus manos eran ideales para acompañarlos con una voz, pero no tenía intenciones de hablar sabiendo lo que se estaba llevando a cabo a unos metros de distancia. Además, si cantaba, no pegaría una sola nota, pues su mente se encontraba perdida entre las estrellas, vagando por las constelaciones principales y buscando respuestas a preguntas que no tenía en la cabeza. Preguntas que había buscado demasiado tiempo y que sabía que sólo en ella.  
  
Sus dedos se movían rápidamente por las cuerdas del instrumento y su mirada, se mostraba segura, firme y angustiada, miraba el cielo esperándole que éste le respondiera, como si mientras mantuviese su vista firme en las estrellas, su música llenaría el frío vacío contra el que intentaba luchar con desesperación.  
  
Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que pudo derrotar a Alduin y seis desde que llegó a Skyrim en busca de aventuras. Realmente se había convertido en una leyenda. Ahora era reconocida por todo Skyrim bajo diferentes nombres, pero nunca variaba el final. Ella podía ser la Thane de cada uno de los condados de Skyrim, ella podía ser la Agente de Dibella y de Mara, podía ser la Maga Arcana del Colegio de Winterhold, la Harbringer de los Companions… incluso podía ser la líder del Gremio de Ladrones… o la Oyente en la Dark Brotherhood, pero siempre, invariablemente, sería, y nunca dejaría de ser, Vigdís, la Dragonborn.  
  
Ella no entendía por qué justo ella. Porqué Kodlak Whitemane soñó con ella muchos años antes de conocerse, porqué era la única que podía escuchar a Madre, porqué tenía sangre de dragón corriendo por sus venas.  
  
─Una gran presentación, sin duda ─comentó Eztli aplaudiendo a sus espaldas  
  
Vigdís se interrumpió y lo miró sin mediar palabra; no lo había sentido acercarse. Extremó cuidados al guardar el laúd en su mochila y se puso de pie. No iba a admitir que aquél chico lo asustaba, ni aunque fuese un poquito. Ella lo observó con atención bajo la luz de una bola de fuego, buscando alguna prueba de la matanza que había llevado a cabo y, cuando no vio nada en él, se irguió cuan alta era y le dedicó una leve sonrisa. El pelirrojo le devolvió el gesto en un pequeño ataque de timidez.  
  
─¿Y los caballos? ¿No los examinarás?─inquirió.  
  
─No, hay un arroyo cerca, si no me equivoco. Los limpiaremos allí─respondió con parsimonia dejándose caer en cada paso que daba yendo hacia el campamento que, ahora, sólo era una zona vacía de césped con algunos árboles.  
  
Meditando sobre las acciones que tomaría en el futuro, Vigdís observó el paisaje en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Eztli.  
  
─Has hecho un buen trabajo. Muy bueno─expresó al fin  
  
─¿Eso es todo' ¿No vas a preguntarme como lo hice?─inquirió, lejos de sentir orgullo por la felicitación.  
  
Extendió los brazos hacia los lados y los agitó antes dejarlos caer con cierto enojo. Ella se encogió de hombros.  
  
─Desintegré los cuerpos una vez que extraje sus almas. Enterré cualquier cosa que no se pueda vender o parezca demasiado… personal. Guardé los caballos para viajar.  
  
─Por eso, muy buen trabajo─repitió, sin tener muchas ganas de hablar─. Continuemos camino, Ezt. No quiero retrasarme. Después de pasar la frontera, dormiremos. Y después de dormir, te daré una mejor devolución ¿te parece?  
  
Con cierto enojo, el muchacho asintió y montó un caballo mientras le extendía un segundo a la nórdica. En el caballo restante, cargaron el equipaje que llevaban desde antes del evento y tarea de la caravana; sacos de dormir de cuero forrado con piel de cabra, otros simplemente de cuero, tiendas de campaña pequeñas para la nieve y para zonas boscosas o de alta probabilidad de lluvia. Suplementos para cocinar, para la supervivencia y para primeros auxilios básicos. Además de la muda de ropa, armaduras e ingredientes secos, tanto para comer como para la preparación de pociones. Tras bañar a los tres equinos bajo la noche y cargarlos, volvieron al camino y al viaje.  
  
No fue hasta pasado el amanecer que cruzaron la frontera. Esta vez, por las vías legales. Hicieron seis o diez kilómetros antes de buscar un refugio para dormir, darle de beber a los caballos y comer. Durmieron y comieron por turnos y con cuatro horas de descanso, ya reanudaban el viaje. En un principio, el paisaje no difería mucho al norte de Cyrodiil y tardaron un día completo en ver la vegetación tan característica, así como ver las primeras montañas.  
  
Y a cada paso que daban, Vigdís se iba sintiendo recibida allí, se iba sintiendo en casa. Lo cual le parecía un tanto... estúpido porque venía de su lugar de nacimiento, el mismo en el que había vivido por casi veintinueve años. El simple hecho de estar en tierras nórdicas traía alivio y felicidad. Ése era su terreno, su hogar. El verdadero. Fuera de Skyrim era sólo la Dragonborn, y quizás la Maga Arcana o Harbringer, pero no más. Y difícilmente creían que ella fuese eso fuera de Skyrim, para el resto de Tamriel, esos eran nombres, títulos sin un rostro, que no valían nada. Fuera de Skyrim, se sentía a la deriva. Y seis meses fuera de su hogar era como una tortura.  
  
Por eso, más allá del poder de sus títulos, ella extrañaba a su familia. El calor de los corazones que la querían y la señalaban como una de los suyos, a pesar de no compartir lazos sanguíneos. Extrañaba sentarse al lado de la chimenea en las noches invernales, silla a silla con los miembros de los Companions y compartir experiencias, gastarse un par de bromas entre ellos y a veces acurrucarse hombro a hombro con Farkas o alguna de las chicas. Extrañaba compartir unas cervezas con los chicos del Gremio en Ragged Flagon y todas las conversaciones que se daban. Y así mismo, extrañaba esos pequeños círculos durante la cena donde hacía lo mismo con Babette y Nazir. Extrañaba los consejos de Toldfir y las pequeñas charlas J'azargo, Onmund, Brelyna y Enthir.  
  
En cambio, para Eztli, era la primera vez en aquellas tierras. Observaba las montañas con picos nevados, veía los bosques salvajes que se extendían frente a sus ojos, a las criaturas que caminaban por allí, incluso vio a un gigante caminar a sus anchas junto a los mamuts a la noche siguiente. Era una tierra distinta a la tranquilidad de Cyrodiil. Era una tierra en donde todos sus ocupantes podían ser fieros guerreros, defensores de Talos. Era una tierra de salvajes.  
  
Dos días más tardaron en llegar a Riverwood, y fue ahí donde el pelirrojo pudo verla sonreír por primera vez. Sin pensárselo demasiado, la pregunta estalló en el aire.  
  
─Eztli, ¿Puedes llegar por tu propia cuenta a Casa? ─preguntó, llamando la atención del chico, quien cabalgaba a su lado.  
  
El aludido vaciló antes de responder, observándola con extrañía.  
  
─Ehhh… sí, claro… ¿Crees que me abrirán?  
  
Ella negó instantáneamente con la cabeza. No, por supuesto que no. Desconfiarían, después de todo, desde Cicero, Babbette y Nazir se habían vuelto más cautelosos en ese tema. Además, Eztli era su propia adhesión a la Dark Brotherhood, los demás no sabían de ello y, posiblemente, lo atacarían si ella no avalaba la historia que él contaría. Pero… tenía tantas ganas de pasar por Whiterun primero.  
  
No era algo que le gustaba admitir, pero estaba cansada de ser una asesina, de traicionar la confianza de sus objetivos sólo porque alguien había hecho el ritual y había pedido matarlo. Estaba cansada de la sangre derramada sin necesidad, al menos con los Companions, golpeaban y daban sus merecidas golpizas sin matar a nadie... que no fuese un malhechor. Y lo mismo con el Gremio, robaba sin matar a nadie, amenazaba sin matar. En cambio… ahí siempre era matar, era obligatorio, y por más que en una época era algo que realizaba casi a diario, por cualquier razón.  
  
Ya estaba cansada de aquello. Quería aventuras, no sangre. Era más sangre de lo que su instinto animal, lobuno, le pedía.  
  
Quería mantenerse afiliada a ellos, no obstante, pero hacer algo más pasivo como Nazir. Quizás ser solo la Oyente. La vampiresa y el guarda rojo eran su familia, no deseaba perderlos a ellos dos.  
  
Si había algo con lo que ella estaba obsesionada era con la idea de la familia, la no sanguínea. La compañía de personas que la querían y cuidarían pese a cualquier cosa, personas que la protegerían aunque el mundo se esté cayendo a pedazos en frente de ellos, personas que festejarían codo a codo con ella más tarde, al calor del fuego y bajo una noche estrellada. Personas que se asegurarían que ella durmiese tapada esa misma noche para que no se levantase enferma o debilitada. Personas que de una manera sutil, le harían saber que era importante para ellos.  
  
Vigdís podía ver que Eztli podía llegar a tener el potencial para convertirse en alguno de sus tan queridos hermanos, pero no lo era en ese momento.  
  
─De acuerdo… tengo que hacer una parada en Whiterun. Te quedarás en mi casa de allí y no saldrás hasta que nos marchemos ─anunció apurando la marcha de su caballo, cuanto antes saliese del pueblo, más rápido.  
  
─ ¿Tienes una casa en Whiterun? ─preguntó Eztli sorprendiéndose por ello  
  
─En siete de los nueve condados de Skyrim ─especificó ella como si fuese un dato más─. Soy Thane en ocho de ellas.  
  
─Es increíble que seas Dragonborn y La Oyente ─comentó mientras intentaba mantenerle el paso─. Quién pensaría que el salvador de Tamriel sería… semejante bestia.  
  
─Cuida tus palabras ─se limitó a decir─. Soy lo que debo ser. No lamento nada. Pero eso no te da derecho a mencionar tales cosas de mí al aire libre.  
  
Eztli suspiró, casi decepcionado, pero en actitud infantil.  
  
─No hagas el viaje más aburrido.

  
Ya al amanecer, avistaban Dragonsreach a lo lejos, junto a los techos de las casas del Distrito del viento y los muros que rodeaban al distrito de la planicie. Pararon nuevamente a dormir y que los caballos descansaran. La alegría de la mujer fue tal que de tener cola en aquel momento, la hubiese movido frenéticamente. Cuando, al atardecer, retomaron el camino, apuró a su caballo a recorrer le tramo que la separaba de los establos, para luego, correr ella misma el tramo que la llevaba a la puerta.  
  
Eztli se vio obligado a seguirla, adquiriendo una posición tensa y dejando que el viento tirase por completo su cabello sangre hacia atrás. Seguirla a pie le resultó más sencillo, pues él se caracterizaba por ello, incluso allá en Cyrodiil.  
  
Al alcanzarla, vio como los guardias la saludaban amablemente e incluso le preguntaban por su ausencia, vio el rostro jovial y amable de Vigdís, el rostro de una guerrera de corazón fuerte sonreírles y seguirles la conversación con cariño y felicidad, como si fuese una conocida de toda la vida.  
  
─Es genial poder volver a casa, al fin─ oyó cuando llegó a su lado, los guardias ni siquiera repararon en él─. ¿Han visto a Aela, Vilkas o Farkas por aquí?  
  
─Sólo a Vilkas, ha entrado en las barracas cuando nosotros comenzábamos nuestro turno.  
  
─Entonces los demás deben estar en Jorrvaskr  
  
Tras unas palabras más, ella se despidió y continuó camino hacia el interior de la ciudad, el pelirrojo no tuvo problemas para seguirla, ni siquiera preguntaron por él.  
  
─Deben creer que eres un aventurero al que le pagué para que me ayudara en el camino… o viceversa ─comentó ella mientras sacaba un llavero con un sinfín de llaves y buscaba una en especial con la que abrió la puerta de Breezehome─. El baño esta después del cuarto de alquimia, no toques ni bebas nada en esa habitación. Puedes calentar el agua aquí, los barriles con agua son esos de allá, ten cuidado porque los de vino están al lado. Si quieres dormir, usa la cama pequeña de arriba. No hables con nadie, como mucho, puede venir mi edecán a asegurarse que la casa está bien, su nombre es Lydia, pero no le hables, finge que eres mudo y analfabeto. Yo intentaré volver pronto.  
  
Y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese responder, Vigdís había salido de allí. La vio correr hacia el pozo y luego doblar hacia la izquierda, y desaparecer.

* * *

La pelinegra corrió sin producir ningún ruido con sus botas élficas sobre el piso de piedra. Subió los escalones de dos en dos con una sola idea fija en su cabeza. La brisa fría de la noche soplaba sobre su rostro jugando con sus cabellos, haciéndola sentirse viva. Su cola de caballo negra como la noche, se movía de aquí para allá con cada movimiento que hacía.  
  
Vigdís sonreía, sonreía tan genuina, llena de felicidad que parecía que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Sentía que la vida volvía a ella. Una chispa que no podía describir con exactitud, pero le alegraba sentirla. Le calentaba el pecho y sentía el sol en su cuerpo pese a ser de noche. La sola idea de poder estar allí, de estar únicamente allí... se alegraba la sola idea de saber que podía ver a una de sus familias, que los iba a abrazar a todos y cada uno, que iba a compartir historias con ellos, iba ponerse al día con sus tareas como Harbringer, iba a molestar a Eorlund para que le arreglase la armadura y se pasaría largas horas hablando con Ria…  
  
Total, una noche, un día... o dos... A Eztli no le pasaría nada. Más si hablaba con Lydia con anticipación.  
  
Las luces de Jorrvaskr estaban encendidas, desde la ventana salía un fulgor suave que llamaban a Vigdís. Pero algo la detuvo enfrente a la puerta. El miedo de último momento.  
  
Miró las manijas de las puertas y tragó en seco, dudando. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y en su mente rondaba una sola pregunta ¿Por qué se sentía tan difícil si ella era la Dragonborn? Como si toda la maldad o la mala suerte se concentrase en las manijas de las puertas. Los "y si abro y saben quién soy en verdad...". Incluso hasta consideró la opción de auto hechizarse con Calma para volver o intentar volver a sus sentidos.  
  
Por alguna estúpida razón, temía no encontrar lo que buscaba allí dentro. Temía que estuviesen de caza, que hayan salido por Underforge porque los asuntos involucraban a la Silver Hand y a la licantropía de Aela y de ella.  
  
Tenía que hacer sus temores a un lado, caso contrario se quedaría con la duda, allí parada hasta que Vilkas regresase de las barracas o Eorlund subiese hacia Skyforge. Tomando firmeza, llevó su mano a las manijas, pero no pudo llegar a abrirla. Alguien lo hizo por ella y la puerta reveló a una figura masculina, vestida solo con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca poco cuidada y con el cuello redondo sin cerrar. Un hombre con cabellos castaños, un poco largos y bastantes desprolijos, acompañado de una barba de tres días de igual aspecto. Tenía unos ojos claros y lucía bastante cansado, pero decidido.  
  
Ambos se miraron, coordinando los parpadeos y la expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.  
  
─ ¿Vigdís? ─preguntó, cauteloso. La susodicha asintió,con lentitud. El hombre sonrió y repitió─ ¡Vigdís!  
  
Inclusive rió antes de abrazarla, levantarla varios centímetros del suelo y girar con ella en el lugar. Vigdís ahogó un grito y lo acompañó en las risas, aferrándose a su cuerpo con sus brazos y moviendo sus piernas de un lado a otro.  
  
─ ¡Farkas! ─chilló ella cuando él la dejó en el suelo, negándose a separarse de él.  
  
Antes de que los dos se dieran cuenta, no había espacio entre ellos ni para un alfiler. Vigdís podía escuchar con claridad los latidos del corazón del hombre y él podía hacer lo mismo, pero no por la licantropía en su cuerpo. No se dijeron mucho más.  
  
Vigdís sonrió. Estaba de nuevo en casa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tras el Disclaimer y el primer cap, aclaro que el fic con el mismo nombre ubicado aquí también esta publicado en Ff.net y el primer cap esta subido a forosdz, solo que mis usuarios son Lillinet y Liyi, respectivamente.
> 
> Estoy en proceso de traspaso, así que no estará allí por mucho tiempo.
> 
> Aclarado eso, puedo hablar brevemente del fic. Cualquier duda que tengas, sugerencia, critica constructiva o debate, ¡escríbeme! No tengo problema con el dialogo. Subiré los capítulos aquí a medida que los vaya editando, y... bueno, sí, muchos nombres están en inglés, pero porque lo he jugado en inglés y... estoy acostumbrada a usarlos así. Todos mis intentos de usar los nombres traducidos... han terminado en confusión.  
> 


	2. Oportuna e Inoportuna

**Those Feelings.**

Acababa de hablar con Skjor en el patio; le gijo que iba a tener su Prueba, para ver si era honorable o no como para pertenecer a los Companions. Vigdís no sabía que sentir. Era la primera vez que temía al fracaso, que pudiesen ver a través de ella y descubrir qué había sido. Bajó las escaleras y con la atención en sus pensamientos.

Sus manos se tensaban; las cerraba y abría con continuidad, sentía frío y su corazón latía a tal rapidez que le daba la sensación que se saldría de su pecho. Sentía el cosquilleo debajo de su piel, como una larga hilera de hormigas caminando. No es que jamás-jamás había sentido eso, solo recordaba las situaciones actuales y, en el estado que se encontraba, era una suerte que recordase su nombre.

Una prueba que determinaría si era digna. Ella, una ex ladrona con los grandes y gloriosos Companions. Eso, le daba miedo.No se sentía digna, no se sentía en absoluto digna de nada. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que pasar por eso si quería seguir con ellos. Caminó con paso lento, pensando en ello, pasando a uno y otro Companion sin siquiera saludarlos.

Aún con la mente en sus pensamientos, llegó al pasillo de los miembros del Circulo. Se detuvo unos momentos, para después doblar a la derecha, a las habitaciones de los gemelos, sin fijarse en quienes estaban a su alrededor. La puerta de ambas habitaciones se encontraban abiertas, pero al poner pie en la que se suponía que era del gemelo menor, a nadie halló.

—Ey, Farkas…— llamó la pelinegra, dándole una rápida mirada por la habitación desordenada. Cayendo cuenta, decidió esperarlo y ella esperaba por él, vio un laúd descansado contra una de las paredes.

Vigdís olvidó por sus miedos y se centró en la pieza musical. Recordando a sus hermanos, recordando sus tiempos en Cyrodiil, sonrió. Un buen nórdico era un guerrero de corazón y un poeta de alma. Tal como Jon Battle-born solía decir y ella no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Ey, Vigdís…— habló el hombre de cabello largo y descuidado entrando a su propio cuarto, al encontrarla examinando el instrumento sin tocarlo, sonrió—. Parece que me estás buscando.

La muchacha de ojos grises se dio vuelta y sonrió ampliamente, mientras escondía sus manos detrás de ella, como acto reflejo. Farkas le sonrió y adoptó una postura más cómoda en el umbral de la puerta.

—Sí, Skjor dijo que eras mi Shield-brother en este trabajo —explicó ella señalando hacia arriba, donde había visto al hombre por última vez.

—Oh, así que ya te puso al tanto… —comentó él—. ¿Estás lista para salir? ¿O necesitas tiempo para retocarte el maquillaje, cachorra?

—Ja ja ja… Podemos salir ahora mismo— rió sarcástica, aunque divertida, encaminándose hacia la salida, acercándose a él, buscando una salida.

Farkas se movió lentamente hacia un lado, dejándola pasar. Estando tan cerca el uno del otro, ella le sonrió, decidiendo que era oportuno hablarle.

—No sabía que tenías un lado artístico— expresó mientras se detenía a su lado. Él, cruzado de brazos, frunció el ceño sin entenderle.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Vi el laúd. Es curioso ver a un guerrero que sepa hacer de juglar—acotó—. Son pocos, hoy en día, los que son... verdaderos nórdicos.

Farkas rió, una risa cálida y agradable. Vigdís no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo algo en esa sonrisa que le gustaba. Se movió levemente, hacia el pasillo, ya dispuesta a salir. No tenía mucho sentido quedarse allí hablando. Podía llevar a cosas... biologicas que se daban entre un hombre y una mujer. Y más allá de todo, la pelinegra no tenía deseos de iniciar eso; sabía y reconocía que era su lado ladrón; el lado que le decía que para asegurar su posición allí, debía hacer... ese tipo de cosas.

Atraer a un hombre y decir palabras dulces en su oído, jugar con él y darle dulces fantasias; darle todo lo que un hombre podía querer de una mujer libre como ella a cambio de un lugar seguro entre los Companions.

Pero no. No, no, no... Vigdís no iba a caer en ese camino. Ella no quería conseguir su lugar abriendose camino en el corazón de un hombre gentil; quería ganarse su lugar como los demás. Ser fuerte y demostrarse a ella misma que era honorable, que era digna.

Dejó caer sus pies mientras desandaba el camino hacia las habitaciones comunes, a buscar su equipo y armas para enfrentar aquella prueba. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar darse vuelta a escuchar su voz de nuevo.

—Ah, así que no eres tan bruta después de todo—dejó caer con cierta diversión, sin moverse de su lugar—. ¿Sabes tocar?

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ella lanzó una risotada al aire.

—¡Ey! ¡Mira quién habla! —exclamó.

—¿Dónde aprendiste? —con curiosidad, inquirió, en alguna de las comidas que habían compartido, Vigdís había dejado caer que se había criado por un tiempo en las calles cuando sus padres murieron.

—Mis hermanos mayores; cuando me encontraron después de que nos separaran—respondió con simplicidad, como si no fuera gran cosa—, fue la única manera de que entrara en confianza con ellos. Lyra es muy buena en lo suyo. Hasta ha aprendido a tocar todas esas cosas pretenciosas.

El Companion asintió, quizás con un poco de seriedad, pero no era la clase de temas que le gustaba tener, no en una conversación tan casual.

—¿Y qué... ehm... sabes tocar?—preguntó, intentando volver al tono de conversación casual, no quería terminar aquel encuentro con una nota tan... oscura.

Vigdís, de pie en el medio del pasillo, le sonrió.

—Sé tocar el laúd, también la flauta. Odio el tambor—enumeró los tres más básicos, los más comunes tocados a lo largo y ancho de Tamriel.

—Eso suena perfecto—Farkas le sonrió

— ¿Por?—Vigdís frunció el ceño con curiosidad.

—Si sobrevives, un día de estos, podremos tocar juntos— comentó, dando por hecho de que la cachorra accedería a tocar con él.

—… Me parece perfecto—sin darse cuenta, la sonrisa afloró en su roto.

 

 **Arco Uno.** _Cachorros Perdidos._  
**Capitulo Dos.** _Oportuna e Inoportuna._

—Entonces estabas por salir a buscarlos en aquél momento— finalizó Vigdís. Llevaba media hora en Jorrvaskr y ya había problemas. Parecía que ella había llegado en el momento apropiado, como siempre...bueno, con excepción de aquellas dos veces con Skjor y Kodlak.

En los seis meses que ella estuvo en Cyrodiil, habían ingresado nuevos cachorros a los Companions. Dos mujeres y tres hombres, y ya estaban casi listos para enfrentar sus Pruebas. Solo Vilkas faltaba que los examinara para y por ello los había enviado a cada uno de ellos a una misión sencilla, para mantenerlos entretenidos y ver qué tan bien podían acatar las órdenes de la misión. No obstante, no habían vuelto a oír de ellos. No habían tenido mucho tiempo para hacerse cargo de la situación, siendo solo tres miembros del Circulo con el poder y la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo.

Estando Vigdís o un cuarto miembro, podrían haber hecho algo, no obstante... Vigdís con su viaje familiar y un cuarto miembro faltante, no habían tenido posibilidades (ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta del hecho hasta bastante entrada la situación) hasta hacía poco. Y eso se debía a que, a un nivel privado, los Companions no estaban experimentando uno de sus mejores momentos.

Desde la muerte de Skjor y Kodlak, el Círculo se había mantenido con sólo ellos cuatro. No es que nadie calificaba para el puesto, sino que era difícil para Aela elegir a alguien que reemplazara el puesto de quien fue su mentor. Tanto Vilkas, como Farkas y Vigdís, no pensaban meter mano en el asunto a menos que Aela se los pidiera, ella era una mujer fuerte y orgullosa, no iba a aceptar su ayuda así como así. Y, eso, sumado a que estaban teniendo una gran cantidad de cachorros en estos últimos años (debido a la presencia de la "Gran Dragonborn"), estaban... bueno, rebalsados.

Y, por lo que le contaba Farkas, todos eran bastante competentes, pero Aela mantenía sus reservas a la hora de elegir al nuevo integrante del Círculo. Además, aún estaban Ria, Njada, Torvar y Athis, quienes llevaban más tiempo que los nuevos cachorros.

—Iba a salir en ese mismo momento— asintió Farkas, con un vaso de vino especiado en la mano—. Pero me alegra haberme retrasado un poco.

Vigdís sonrió suavemente, mientras sus ojos brillaban. Dejó que su mano se deslizase hasta la que él había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Es bueno saberlo— comentó cerrando los ojos por un corto periodo de tiempo y suspirando—. Entonces, ¿Quiénes son los chicos?

— ¿Ya olvidaste sus nombres? Y después a mí me dicen cerebro de Trol...

— ¡Ey! ¡Acabo de venir y llevo mucho sin descansar!— se escudó ella, Farkas solo rió, dándole un trago a su vaso.

— Los que desaparecieron son Lyall y Farja— explicó él, no obstante,repitiendo sus palabras al bajar el objeto hasta depositarlo sobre la mesa—. A ambos los mandé por el condado de Reach. A Lyall, a Karthwasten por una plaga de lobos, en tanto que Farja, a Markath por una riña.

—Es una zona peligrosa aquella región— suspiró meditando sobre los peligros de la zona—. Con tanto Forsworn dando vuelta por ahí. Seguramente ellos están preparados adecuadamente para repeler su ataque… ¿Qué hay de los Silver Hand?

—Rumores, sólo rumores de que están volviendo a Skyrim— comentó encogiéndose de hombros, observándola de reojo, notando la mano de ella cerca de la suya

—Es posible que con su gran retorno quieran decir "Ey, mira, volvimos y nos hicimos con dos de los seguidores de esos perros sucios y rabiosos. Somos geniales y tenemos grandes historias por contar"

Farkas, a pesar de lo crítico de la situación, dejó escapar una sonrisa divertida. Ésa era su Vigdís, siempre podía cortar la situación tensa con un comentario o una imitación. Era la misma que no tenía aspecto de guerrera, la misma que era tan inteligente como su hermano y tan fuerte como él en cuanto a habilidades. Era una guerrera y una hechicera. Era la Maga Arcana y la Harbringer. Era una dualidad continua y exquisita, llena de sorpresas interesantes.

Era la mujer que le gustaba.

—Podemos averiguar eso— habló él, posando con cierto descuido y torpeza su mano libre sobre la de ella—. Puedes esperar a mi hermano, ha estado moviendo sus influencias entre los guardias de Whiterun para que actúen si ven a alguien con las descripciones de ellos.

—A todo esto ¿Dónde está Aela y los demás?—Vigdís preguntó, apoyando su mentón sobre el dorso de la mano contraria e inclinándose sobre la mesa

—Aela está en Underforge. Los otros, descansando—señaló con el mentón.

La pelinegra asintió, pensativa, disfrutando el contacto por aquél breve momento. Se quedaron cierto tiempo en silencio y, finalmente, asintió. Tomando un rol más de seriedad y compromiso con la causa, se fue poniendo de pie con lentitud, sin romper el contacto fisico o visual con su compañero.

—Bien, despierta a Njada y Torvar. Quiero que comiencen a hacer turnos de vigilancia aquí en Jorrvaskr. Los dos estarán aquí arriba. Quiero a Ria y Athis en el patio de entrenamiento o en la entrada delantera. Cambiaran turnos cada seis horas con los cachorros. Aela y tú harán lo mismo en Underforge, tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier ataque que la Silver Hand pueda hacernos. Creo que es conveniente que Vilkas venga conmigo. Iremos hacia Markath y Karthwasten… actuaremos de cebo.

—No se quejará. Sabes que le gusta exponerse.

—Sí, al igual que tú. Pero a él, le gusta hacerles creer que tienen el control antes de acabarlos—rió ella—. La exageración de la confianza es lo que hace que ellos cometan muchos errores. Son demasiado orgullosos y si ellos están pensando tendernos una trampa, llevan las de perder. Tendrán lo que se merecen si osan matar con nuestros cachorros, ellos no tienen nada que ver con el Círculo. No importa lo que crean o quieran creer.

—Eres bastante vengativa, en comparación a Kodlak—observó

—Son los cachorros, Farkas. Nuestros cachorros— habló ella en un suspiro—. Son inocentes. Pueden meterse con nosotros, o conmigo inclusive. Pero no con aquellos que aún no saben si los rumores son tan ciertos como se dice que son y como realmente son.

Dio un par de palmadas, sin saber que otra cosa hacer y le regaló una media sonrisa dudosa al hombre.

—No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que vuelvan a casa.

* * *

—Bien, te lo encargo— pronunció Vilkas, despidiéndose de un guardia.

En cuanto se dio vuelta, sus ojos observaron el cuerpo de Vigdís, quien le sonrió señalándole una gran espada. El gemelo mayor sonrió negando con la cabeza. Siempre tenía tiempo para aparecer cuando más se la necesita. Era oportuna y valiente. Única.

— ¿Cómo es posible que aparezcas justo ahora?— por respuesta, Vigdís sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo sobre mis hombros la suerte necesaria que me permite hacerlo— sonrió ella, mientras se acercaba—. Farkas me puso al tanto y tengo un plan.

Vilkas movió su cabeza hacia un lado mientras sonreía y le indicaba con la mano que tomase la delantera.

—Después de ti, Harbringer.

En cortas palabras y mientras iban hacia los establos, Vigdís le explicó el plan del cual habló con Farkas minutos antes y sin objeciones por parte de Vilkas.

— ¿Podemos dar una vuelta por el muro de la ciudad?— preguntó el hombre con su habitual calma, montando el caballo castaño con el que solía desplazarse fuera del condado de Whiterun. La mujer lo observó y asintió en silencio, no veía por qué no hacerlo.

—Claro, no hay problema ¿Sucede algo?—accedió mientras se ponían en marcha.

—Aela— respondió con su usual falta de palabras—. Sigue sin superar lo de Skjor.

—Pero… eso fue hace… casi seis, cinco años ¿no?— dijo Vigdís enarcando una ceja—. Pensé que lo del nuevo miembro del Círculo era sólo porque estaba esperando ver alguien que pudiese equilibrar la balanza con respecto a la licantropía... Siempre fue así.

—Opinas igual que Farkas— suspiró en un lamento.

— ¡Ey! ¿Por qué el suspiro?— exclamó ella.

— No es sano para nadie no poder superar la muerte de alguien, por más querido que haya sido—explicó—. Todos aceptamos la muerte de Skjor y la de Kodlak. ¿Por qué Aela no?

—Bueno… hay personas a las que se extraña más que otras— intentó encontrar una explicación, aunque, por cómo iba la conversación, el lado que ella estaba defendiendo, tenía las de perder.

—Kodlak fue un padre para nosotros— en los años que había estado con los Companions, Vigdís aprendió a diferenciar el "nosotros" que se usaba normalmente y el "nosotros" que sólo comprendía a Farkas y Vilkas.

Pero las palabras de la posible respuesta murieron antes de salir de sus labios. Vilkas vio los primeros cuerpos de los Silver Hand tendidos sobre el suelo. Indicó a Vigdís que se detuviera y, con cuidado, ambos bajaron del caballo. Desenvainando la espada larga de él, avanzó cauteloso, seguido por la Harbringer quien sostenía entre sus manos, un juego de dagas daédricas.

Al llegar a la salida Underforge, sólo observaron más cadáveres y más cadáveres de la Silver Hand.

—Parece que fue una buena decisión pedirle a Farkas y los demás que estuviesen atentos— comentó Vigdís guardando las dagas, una vez comprobada la ausencia del peligro—. Aela debe estar en el interior de Underforge, parece que no hay nada que debamos hacer aquí. Sigamos…

Y mientras hablaba, unos ojos amarillos brillaban en la oscuridad de la salida de aquél muro roto. Esos ojos se fueron acercando, mostrándose su cuerpo cubierto de una gruesa capa de pelaje negro. Vilkas observó, simplemente, como aquella masa enorme de músculo, pelaje y colmillos bajaba de Underforge dando tumbos. Era un gran animal herido, atontado por los golpes y la sangre perdida. Estaba mareado y así fue como cayó al suelo, como un animal herido. Pero aterrizó como una mujer de curvas suaves herida.

— ¡Aela!— exclamó Vigdís corriendo hacia ella e intentando levantarla con sus brazos finos Vilkas se acercó a ambas e hizo un rápido chequeo de la situación. La mayoría de las heridas de la cazadora se debían a golpes de espadas en las aproximidades del cuello y el abdomen—. Haré un hechizo rápido de curación… las más graves podré sanarlas superficialmente, pero no podré hacer mucho más. ¿Crees que podrás renunciar a nuestro fantástico plan y ocupar su lugar?

—Ya me lo recompensarás de alguna forma— comentó él. Vigdís rió con el nerviosismo tiñéndole la voz.

El mayor de los gemelos escaló la gran pared de concreto ayudándose de los dos barriles que los Companions habían dispuesto para entrar de manera discreta a Whiterun cuando se suponía que no habían salido en primer lugar. Ahora no importaban las apariencias, por lo que poco reparo pusieron en los detalles y se enfocaron en la situación vital. Vigdís le alcanzó el cuerpo de la pelirroja y tras unas palabras, ambos se separaron. La pelinegra alcanzó al caballo de Vilkas a los establos y recordó a Eztli. Suspiró hondamente mientras le entregaba su propio caballo al encargado de turno.

Se había olvidado por completo de él.

—Cuida mi caballo por unos momentos— pidió a uno de los guardias de la puerta—Volveré enseguida.

Ni bien entró a Breezehome, se encontró a Lydia sosteniendo al pelirrojo por el cuello de la camisa. La pelinegra suspiró, con intenciones de llevarse las manos a las sienes.

— ¡Thane!—exclamó a saludo Lydia frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Quién es este niño? No ha dicho palabra desde que lo encontré aquí.

—Se llama Eztli. Es un huérfano que encontré en Bruma…— explicó Vigdís, mintiendo rápidamente. Al parecer, el aprendiz de asesino había sido fiel a lo dicho—. Lo iba a llevar a Dawnstar en la mañana, tengo unos contactos que pueden darle lugar. Pero ha sucedido algo en Jorrksvar y han cambiado mis planes. Tengo que llevarlo ahora, mientras voy hacia Markath.

Tras una pequeña explicación que pudo dejar a su guardiana satisfecha, Vigdís pudo ponerse en camino, finalmente, hacia el condado de Pale con la sangre nueva de la Dark Brotherhood. Una vez lejos de las granjas, en compañía del sonido del río y del viento, la pelinegra se dio el lujo de suspirar hondo y dejarse caer, como una muñeca desarmada, sobre el caballo robado. El pelirrojo la observó con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro.

—Así que Thane y Harbringer… y Dragonborn… y la elegida por Madre Sithis… ¿Qué más? —Vigdís lo observó con mala cara desde aquella incómoda posición. No estaba de humor para eso. No estaba de humor para absolutamente nada de eso.

—No es de tu incumbencia— gruñó.

—Supongo que me enteraré mientras esté en el Santuario. Debes ser más importante que el Emperador.

—Soy más poderosa que él— dijo, incorporándose en su lugar, intentando fingir una pose de compostura de la que carecía—. Sólo que nadie lo sabe. Y nadie debe saberlo.

— ¿Por qué? No le veo sentido a ser poderosa y no demostrarlo. Quema algunas aldeas, secuestra y viola algunas mujeres… Ríete de los Jarls y aprópiate de todo lo que tengas a mano.

—No soy un vampiro, un bandido, o algo así —gruñó ella, conteniendo con éxito una risa—. Mi lealtad es a Skyrim. No haría nada contra esta tierra. Tengo los recursos para protegerla desde la luz y desde las sombras. Y los emplearé de ser necesarios. Pero no me aprovecharé de ellos para mi propio beneficio.

— ¿Y qué me dices de la guerra Civil? —preguntó Eztli—. ¿A quién apoyas?

—Mi apoyo está en Whiterun. En las personas de Whiterun. Y en el Jarl de Whiterun, Balgruuf el Grande.

—Políticamente. ¿Y religioso? Dejando a un lado a nuestra Madre.

—Si Sithis me dice que debo eliminar a todos los Thalmor, lo haría sin preguntar quién es el cliente.

Eztli rió gustoso. Por su parte, Vigdís no parecía de buen ánimo. No era bueno que Eztli supiera qué era ella, todo lo que era ella. No importaba que sus hermanos de la Dark Brotherhood supiesen que ella era todo lo que era. Eran su familia y no había modo que ellos pudiesen utilizar aquello en contra de ella. Como familia, se cuidaban.

Pero era distinto con Eztli. Él era un extranjero, a sus familias y costumbres, alguien que no se quedaría mucho tiempo allí. Ella lo llevaba solo para aprender. Era su aprendiz, sí, pero sólo hasta que fuese tan bueno como para volver a Cyrodiil y levantar él uno de los viejos santuarios que hacía más de doscientos años, estuvo cubierto de gloria. Él no sería nunca de la misma familia que ella y, por lo tanto, no podría confiar plenamente en él. Al menos, así quería verlo, así quería pensarlo. Todo estaba tan afuera de sus manos, él era tan... tan ajeno a ella que no quería pensarlo como alguien de la familia, por más que fuese un sobrino de alguna de sus hermanas.

Pero las cosas no estaban resultando favorables para ella. En lo absoluto.

Gruñó molesta, lo que en un momento había parecido sencillo (Ir a Whiterun, saludar a su familia de allí, dormir, buscar a Eztli en la mañana y partir hacia el santuario ubicado en Dawnstar), se había complicado en dimensiones que ella no esperaba y aún, no podía ver del todo. Se dejó caer sobre aquél caballo robado y deseó no ser ella por un momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copia de Notas anteriores:
> 
>  
> 
> Nota: Milagro. No sé como hice para poder escribir tanto, en tan poco tiempo. Creo que es inspiración debido a la proximidad de mis exámenes. Y que extraño tanto jugar al Skyrim ;-;
> 
> Anyway, deseenle feliz día del animal a su mascota de mi parte (Here, en Argentina, es el día del animal *w* ando acaparando la atención de Siamés, quien parece que en cualquier momento, me pegará una cachetada, con sus garras extendidas.)
> 
> Actualización 20-02-2016: ¿Debería dedicarle un feliz cumpleaños a mi hermano que no lee mis fanfics ni por casualidad? Meh, por las dudas, sí. Felices 22, pasala bien y a tu manera.
> 
> En fin... por otro lado, no he agregado escenas, sino que he desarrollado las ya existentes, agregandole un poco más de detalle... y, ehm "actualizando" el estilo al que tengo actualmente. Aún ando complicada con el infamous chap 22 porque el condenado no se quiere guardar bien de vez en cuando. Igual, esta saliendo bastante lindo.
> 
> Para los que leen por primera vez, quería asentar la relación pre-existente de Vigdís con Farkas, ya se van a enterar por qué hice esto, pero es necesario mostrar que hay este algo especial, sin importar del tiempo o la situación. Además de, claro, querer asemejar el escrito al estilo de juego, en donde el/la Dragonborn tiene esa curiosidad de ser oportuna e inoportunamente afortunado de estar cuando más se lo necesita.


	3. En Busqueda de los Cachorros.

**Those Feelings.**

Tras hablar con Astrid, Vigdís bajó las escaleras para encontrarse, en el Hall, a Arnbjorn dándole algún tipo de mantenimiento al hacha con la que la pelinegra siempre lo vio y a Veezara sentado a un costado de la zona de entrenamiento, tomando un pequeño descanso. No se molestó en saludar al hombre lobo, si Arnbjorn no le gruñía por buscar una charla casual que no tuviese que ver con algún contrato, la ignoraba por intentar ás, ya había pasado su emoción por encontrar a alguien que había llegado tan lejos dentro de los Companions como para ser miembro del Círculo y desertar poco después.

Caminó hasta el argoniano y se detuvo a su lado. Este levantó su cabeza para verla.

—Hermana —saludó con un gesto—. Veo que has podido escapar de Solitude sin mayores problemas.

—Sí, unos imperiales me persiguieron hasta las afueras de Rorikstead. He tenido que viajar con cuidado desde ese punto hasta aquí—respondió con una seriedad tranquila—. Pero al menos, sigo viva para matar otra vez.

—Eso es bueno de escuchar, hermana. Aún estás viva de sed de sangre— comentó él poniéndose de pie y comenzando a hacer estiramientos, dispuesto a continuar su sesión de entrenamiento—. Escuché que Gabriella es quien puede darte la próxima misión.

—Sí, sí… iré con ella en un segundo. Sólo… quiero descansar un poco mis piernas—expresó tomando asiento donde él había estado antes.

Desde su lugar, Arnbjorn rió, burlándose de la debilidad de la nórdica. Vigdís lo ignoró ¿Cuán difícil sería ganarse su respeto? Ella aún recordaba el día que entró por primera vez al santuario, tras hablar con Astrid. Recordaba verlos en un círculo intercambiando anécdotas de contratos. Tan familiares entre sí, tanta camaradería como la que había en el círculo habitual de ladrones que vivían en la cisterna de The Raddgled Flagon o con los Companions.

Suspiró, volviendo al presente. Con dificultad, y pasados unos minutos, se puso de pie y viendo como Veezara tiraba cuchillos a los blancos, decidió dedicarle unas pocas palabras antes de buscar a Gabriella y, luego, una cama. Ya pensaba en dormir largo y tendido.

— ¿Veezara?— lo llamó. El argoniano se detuvo unos momentos para mirarla.

— ¿Si, hermana?

—Gracias por lo de Solitude.

—Un placer, hermana—hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Vigdís asintió, sintiéndose no tan extranjera allí.

 

**Arco Uno.** _Los Cachorros Perdidos._

**Capitulo Tres.** _En Busqueda de los Cachorros._

 

—Es un alivio tenerte aquí. Babette ya ideó al menos, mil planes, para deshacerse de Cicero. Y a decir verdad, estaba dispuesto a ayudarle—comentó Nazir al recibirla en el santuario de Dawnstar.

— Supongo que seis meses sin su amiga especial, puede volver loco a cualquiera— jugó Vigdís con una sonrisa de bufón.

Habían pasado cuatro noches y tres días desde que salieron de Whiterun, en dirección al santuario de la Dark Brotherhood ubicado en Dawnstar. Al poner pie allí, tras recitar la conocida clave, la pelinegra fue recibida por Nazir, con quien, tras unas pocas palabras triviales, Vigdís lo puso al tanto de sus intenciones respecto a Eztli.

— ¿Otro más? Él último murió a los dos días, ¿Recuerdas?— habló sin tacto mientras lo observaba con atención; el pelirrojo solo frunció los labios en gesto de molestia—. ¿Por qué estás tan entusiasmada con hacer una sede allí?

—Porque, de ese modo, me podré quedar en Skyrim ininterrumpidamente, sin necesidad de arreglar viajes para ir a visitar a mis hermanos y sus familias como cubierta de los asesinatos— explicó con brevedad—. Así que hazme un favor y, que Fenris y Senka comiencen a entrenarlo en lo básico. Es un huérfano, no un asesino… aunque tiene muy buenos conocimientos sobre la escuela mágica de Destrucción. Cuando vuelva, lo entrenaré yo misma.

—Hasta entonces, es nuestro problema— resumió el hombre.

—Exacto. Me alegra que entendieras— sonrió Vigdís—. Ahora debo irme, pero volveré. Lo prometo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te tiene con tanta urgencia?

—Has escuchado los rumores, seguramente— hizo una pausa, pensando que, al menos, debía darle alguna explicación, una sincera—. Dos cachorros de los Companions están desaparecidos en acción. Sabemos que la Silver Hand está detrás de esto, pero eliminé a gran parte del grupo que residía en Skyrim cuando asesinaron a Kodlak.

—Y es imposible que en pocos años, se hayan reagrupado y ya estén lanzando ataques contra los lobos ¿Verdad?—inquirió Nazir con tono perspicaz.

—Ellos no son nosotros, Nazir. Empiezan a jactarse de sus logros antes de ponerse en práctica— Vigdís sabía hacia donde quería apuntar su compañero, no obstante, no le daba gracia comparar a la gloriosa Dark Brotherhood con aquellas ratas rastreras. Tardó solo unos segundos en arrepentirse—. Lo siento, es que no hace mucho que volví y ya hay problemas

No tardó en disculparse. En todos aquellos días, había dormido mal, encima de un caballo y con frío. Nazir sonrió, decidiendo ser indulgente.

—Todos hemos tenido que pasar por momentos difíciles—se limitó a decir el hombre—. Creo que Babette puede saber algo sobre tus cachorros, loba. Habla con ella, a lo mejor tiene algo para ti.

Vigdís asintió, dispuesta a preguntar por la eterna niña de diez años, cuando la puerta del santuario se abrió y la susodicha entró. Vigdís se la quedó mirando unos segundos antes de sonreír con la sonrisa más fresca que tenía. En tanto, Eztli, no pudo más que quedarse asombrado al ver que una pequeña niña se encontraba en las filas de la Dark Brotherhood.

— ¡Babette! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Podemos saltar las trivialidades de dos que no se ven hace tiempo y pasar a un pedido que tengo?—preguntó con tono amable. La niña pareció reír, reconociendo hacia donde iba la Oyente.

— ¿Es por los Silver Hand que vi hace dos noches?— la pelinegra pareció dar incluso un salto, antes de abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo menudo de la eterna vampiresa y abrazarlo como si de un peluche se tratase—. Suéltame o te arrepentirás.

* * *

Pronto, estaba rondando una cueva, no parecía haber mucha actividad en las afueras y Vigdís lo tomó como algo malo. Estaba emocionada con la sola idea de poder terminar aquella misión y volver a casa para encontrar su ansiada paz.

Como Harbringer, deseaba conocer a los nuevos cachorros y quería tenerlos a salvo, en Jorrvaskr. Como Oyente y miembro de la Dark Brotherhood, quería descansar un poco de tanta sangre. Como Maga Arcana, sabía que tenía que volver al Colegio e impartir clases sobre algo que no sabía muy bien, pero debería saber por ser quien era. Como Dovahkiin, sólo quería volver a casa y esperar el llamado de los Greybeards sobre algún dragón al que debía cortar o algo. Como ser viviente, sólo quería tomarse un descanso.

Pero Vigdís misma, sabía que era algo que no podía permitirse. Siempre habría algo que hacer. Siempre habría una nueva tarea, un nuevo problema, siempre habría una responsabilidad de la cual ella debía de hacerse cargo. Había dejado de ser nórdica hacía mucho tiempo ya, incluso, ni siquiera podría considerarse como mortal. Tampoco era que tuviese delirios de dios o algo parecido. Simplemente, hacía tantas cosas, tantas tareas, tantas actividades, tomaba tantas responsabilidades y peligros, tantas decisiones difíciles, tanto… todo, que en un punto, dejaba de serlo. Ella era la que siempre estaba, la indicada para cualquier tipo de tarea. Era el engranaje irremplazable sin el cual la máquina dejaba de funcionar. Era una pieza, una herramienta. Eso era. En eso se había convertido. Ella solo podía fantasear con la idea de descansar, añorarla, como alguien que desea algo que una vez tuvo y apreció, pero que perdió por causas de fuerza mayor a uno.

Y sí… ella era más poderosa que el Emperador actual. Pero con un gran poder, viene una gran responsabilidad, como se suele decir. Pero la pelinegra, no era consciente del gran poder que poseía. Por eso ella sólo podía entusiasmarse con la idea de que, si entraba en aquella cueva y mataba a todo Silver Hand que se moviese, rescataba a los cachorros y volvía triunfante a Jorrvaskr, tendría su preciado descanso.

Lentamente, pero con entusiasmo, ingresó en la cueva, trazando una estrategia. Tenía pensado invocar un algún daedra para entretenerlos mientras ella buscaba y liberaba a los cachorros. Una vez hecho esto, trazaba en su mente cómo iban a acabar entre los tres a aquella célula de los Silver Hand.

No obstante, sólo silencio y desorden encontró en aquella cueva. Al principio, lo tomó como algo esperable, quizás estén en lo más profundo de la cueva o algo así. Pero cada instante que transcurría, sólo escuchaba silencio. No había nada más que el silencio mismo y ella en esa cueva.

Cierta desesperación comenzó a crecer en ella ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios se tenía que complicar así? Comenzó a buscar en cada rincón una pista, algo que le pudiese informar sobre el lugar a dónde se trasladaron. Pasaban los minutos, incluso las horas, pero no encontraba nada. Rugió, sintiendo en su sangre la licantropía corriendo por sus venas. Se molestó. Quiso dar vuelta todo el lugar y matar a todo lo que pudiese matar. Incluso consideró en prender fuego a toda aquella cueva. Lo más inteligente que pudo hacer en aquél momento, fue conjurar un hechizo de calma en sí misma. Necesitaba pensar con claridad, guardaría ella la rabia para cuando de cortar miembros de la Silver Hand se tratara.

En cuanto el hechizo empezó a hacer efecto, intentó pensar las cosas nuevamente. Ellos no podían haberse ido tan repentinamente ¿verdad? Rara vez vio que grupos o sectas se iban así sin más de un refugio a otro… es decir, siempre solía haber un motivo por el cual lo hicieran. Intentó buscar nuevamente, con más calma y minuciosidad, con la paciencia de un ladrón en busca de su tesoro, o de un guerrero en busca de su presa.

—Ojos en la presa, no en el horizonte— se reprendió usando las palabras que Farkas le dijo una vez. Pensando en que luego de cazar a los Silver Hand uno por uno y rescatar a los cachorros, ella descansaría, se olvidó completamente de lo que la tenía ahí.

Levantó su nariz y olfateó el aire, buscando olores, rastros, algo que le indicara que los cachorros con olor a Jorrvaskr, pero estaba el hedor de los Silver Hand predominando allí, por lo que deshechó el uso de sus habilidades caninas.

Buscó en la zona donde pensó que podrían haber dormido o comido y bebido, donde las marcas de que hubo una mesa y sus correspondientes sillas quedaran impresas en la tierra húmeda. Pero en lugar de eso, encontró rastros de sangre sobre la pared rocosa y recordó las horribles cámaras de tortura de ellos y sus jaulas.

—Mi presa no son los Silver Hand…— musitó pensando que quizás sus cachorros fuesen lo que hubiesen dejado algo detrás—. Mi presa son los cachorros. Mis cachorros.

Quizás alguno de los dos había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejar una nota, una clave, un… algo que la ayudara a encontrarlos, a rastrearlos. Realmente esperó que ellos fuesen tan inteligentes como Vilkas, y no que sólo sean fuertes como Farkas lo era. Ella pensó en que fuesen como Aela, que estaba bien balanceada en cuanto a inteligencia y fuerza se trataba.

No se equivocó mucho, cuando encontró lo que parecía una rudimentaria prisión, hecha con la cueva misma, cuya entrada se encontraba tapada con una gran roca que le costó trabajo mover y sólo pudo darse cuenta de ello gracias a las continuas marcas de movimiento a los lados. Usando un hechizo de luz, buscó en las oscuras paredes rocosas. Allí, cerca el suelo, había una inscripción ensangrentada, escrita con un dedo muy a lo… brusco. Se preguntó si el cachorro que lo hizo tendría las manos lastimadas o atadas a su espalda. Allí, de cualquier manera, pudo leer con cierta dificultad la palabra "Rift".

— ¿Condado de Rift… o Riften?— musitó para sí. De cualquier manera, era lo mejor que podía encontrar.

Suspiró, sentándose frente a la inscripción, pensando si aún sus cachorros estaban vivos. No quería pensar en las atrocidades que los Silver Hand pudieron hacerles, pensando que eran licántropos como una vez lo fueron los miembros del Círculo.

Volvió al santuario sólo para informarle a Babette y los demás en qué había terminado aquello, además, para escuchar a Madre Sithis y repartir los contratos que habían sido solicitados a través del Ritual del Sacramento Negro. Cicero se encontró notablemente feliz y Vigdís sintió que, por lo menos, debía darle gran parte de aquellos contratos a él. El resto se los entregó a Nazir, quien, como Speaker, comenzó a evaluar cual contrato le daría a cada asesino. Luego de aquello, se despidió y marchó a Dawnstar.

En la posada de allí, escribió una carta dirigida a los Companions, informando sobre sus pasos y anunciando que, en cuanto llegase a Riften, volvería a escribir. Después de todo, no deseaba que pensaran que ella estaba desaparecida también.

Lo que quedó de aquella noche, la aprovechó para descansar y en las primeras horas de la mañana, le entregó la carta al mensajero, dio las indicaciones y le pagó un par de monedas. Finalmente, se marchó en dirección a Riften.

* * *

Una sacudida despertó al cansado guerrero. Estaba atado de manos y pies, además de amordazado. Iba en una carreta, tirado como un costal de papas. Al lado estaba una de sus compañeras y Shield—sister. Lyall llevaba su largo cabello rubio (excesivamente largo si se tenía en cuenta que él era un hombre fornido, apto para la pelea) enmarañado, desordenado, sucio y manchado de su propia sangre. Sus ojos verdes aún odiaban verse en aquella situación, a él y a su reciente compañera. Farja, era una mujer élfica, una bosmer de cabello oscuro y ojos como dos amatistas, brillantes, valiosos y lejos del alcance de muchos hombres.

Lyall sabía que estaba en movimiento, estaban cubiertos por una tela gruesa, rodeados por cajas para dar la sensación de que aquellos bastardos eran comerciantes que estaban de paso y que no llevaban a dos Companions en su carreta. Él, aprovechó aquél momento privado que tenía para chequear que su compañera aún vivía. Con ambos pies la pateó suavemente hasta que Farja abrió los ojos, con cansancio y dolor. Ambos se observaron y Lyall le hizo gestos con su cabeza para saber cómo estaba ella. La mujer cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado cansada y había perdido mucha sangre en aquella cueva. Su costado derecho estaba vendado de manera muy rudimentaria, aunque ya se notaba la sangre emanando de allí, manchando el vendaje. Lyall, por su parte suspiró, sintiéndose culpable. Si no hubiese sido porque él vio la oportunidad de dejar un mensaje en aquella cueva, su compañera quizás no estaría tan herida como estaba.

Él no entendía todo lo que estaba sucediendo, aquellos hombres los llamaban continuamente perros pulgosos y los miraban con desprecio. Parecía que tenían intenciones de mantenerlos con vida hasta que lograsen hacerse con la Harbringer o alguno de los gemelos o Aela.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, llegó a Riften, sin pasar por su casa para saludar a su edecán de allí, bajó a la Ratway y de allí, al Ragged Flagon. Ya no vestía la túnica, las botas élficas y los guanteletes daédricos, ni siquiera llevaba su cabello atado o el mismo maquillaje de guerra. Ahora, Vigdís, llevaba su cabellera suelta, que caía hasta debajo de sus hombros, mientras que su maquillaje eran tres líneas desiguales, en diagonal que iban desde su mentón hasta la base de sus ojos. En cuanto a vestimenta se trataba, vestía ropa ajustada, oscura. Unas botas sin taco, encantadas para hacer el menor ruido posible, unos pantalones ajustados a sus piernas, que daban la impresión de que era unos centímetros más alta de lo que realmente era, una remera ajustada a su cuerpo, de mangas largas, con una armadura de cuero reforzado, llena de correas y bolsillos, unos guantes que dejaban sus cinco dedos libres y al descubierto, y una capucha que cubría sus ojos a quien intentase verla.

En cuanto abrió la puerta y rodeo el agua por aquél camino, el primero en saludar fue un hombre fornido, de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes. La recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa amplia.

—… Miren quién está de vuelta— comentó divertido. Vigdís correspondió al saludo con un abrazo corto, pero significativo.

—Es bueno estar de regreso— respondió ella, antes de recibir unas cortas palabras por parte de los demás miembros recurrentes de Ragged Flagon.

— ¿Y a qué venís? No tenés buena cara— comentó el pelirrojo, Vigdís suspiró hondamente antes de tomar palabra.

—¿Has escuchado de la desaparición de dos cachorros de los Companions?— preguntó ella.

—Ah, así que es tu otra vida la razón— Él se cruzó de brazos, observándola.

—Sí, básicamente. Tuve fuentes que me dijeron que los habían vistos en una cueva en Dawnstar, prisioneros de la Silver Hand. Cuando llegué, ya se habían ido, lo único que conseguí de eso, fue que estarían en Riften o en el condado de aquí.

El hombre asintió y giró su cabeza en dirección al hombre de cabello cortado al ras y apariencia gruñona, quien bebía y comía a la espera de alguno de sus informantes.

—Delvin, ¿Escuchaste? Parece que tienes un nuevo trabajo— comentó. Él hombre los miró y sonrió ladinamente.

—Pues ya sabes, Vigdís, todo tiene un precio aquí— sonrió.

—Te pago la cifra que desees por información sobre el escondite actual de los Silver Hand. Incluso te pagaré por adelantado.

—Decisiones desesperadas a condiciones desesperadas— comentó Delvin, poniéndose de pie—. Muy bien, pequeña, le preguntaré a mis contactos y haré correr la voz. En cuanto tenga algo, te avisaré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas antiguas:
> 
> En cuestión a trama y la historia, quería hacerlo lo más fiel posible al juego… sin poner conversaciones o partes del juego e.e
> 
> Creo que recién ahora estoy cayendo en cuenta de la complejidad del asunto… Vigdis no es mi primer personaje con el que jugué al Skyrim, pero es el personaje que hice pensando en esto de que fuese un personaje ambiguo, que haya llegado a la cima en estas cuatro facciones y como se las arreglaría para, además de ser la Dovahkiin, el mundo de lo legal no se tocara con lo ilegal… Creo que mi pobre Vigdis aspira a terminar muy mal de la cabeza e.e
> 
> Actualización 20-02-2016: No había mucho que arreglar aquí.


	4. Rompiendo Lazos

****Those Feelings.****

**  
**Arco Uno**. ** Cachorros Perdidos.

 

Amanecía fresco el día nuevo y, desde un monte pequeño, se distinguía los panales del Goldenglow incendiándose. La gente se despertaba en sus casas de Riften y observaban aquellas columnas de humo subir y subir, y fundirse con el cielo mañanero.

—Piba, hiciste un espléndido trabajo —comentó el hombre de cabello largo, rojo terroso y ojos verdes. Vigdís sonrió, sintiéndose orgullosa.

Tenía que admitir que en un primer momento, sólo fue a Riften y aceptó toda oferta que le pusieron en la mesa con la única intención de llegar a Esbern antes que los Thalmor. Simplificando las cosas, le habían prometido decirle dónde estaba él a cambio de que ella se uniera al gremio de los ladrones. Ella tuvo sus dudas al principio, luego de unirse a los Companions… no, incluso antes, cuando dijeron que ella era la Dragonborn, cuando fue nombrada Thane por Balgruuf, tomó más a pecho la frase "empezar de cero". Ser respetada por ser honorable, por ser servicial, por hacer las cosas bien en tierra de extraños y ser recompensada por ello, le dieron una perspectiva distinta de las cosas. Hacer las cosas bien se veían más fáciles que hacerlas mal, y encima tenían recompensas mejores.

No obstante, la tentación comenzó a ser demasiado grande para ella cuando Brynjolf le insistió en que se uniera. El ladrón parecía haber visto en Vigdís el pasado de ella y creía, firmemente, que sería una buena adquisición para el gremio, incluso, la había tomado bajo su protección frente a los demás miembros. Entre ello, su misión y la nostalgia de su anterior modo de vivir, terminó aceptando. Era débil.

Ahora, Brynjolf la felicitaba no porque lo haya hecho bien, sino porque sobrevivió como para volver. Él parecía confiar sus habilidades como ladronzuela.

—Gracias... no ha sido nada fácil —respondió con una breve sonrisa

—Si no lo fue antes, menos lo será ahora —comentó bebiendo del pico de la botella.

—Oh, sí... Maven... —suspiró ella—. Creo que beberé un poco más esta vez.

 

 

 **Capitulo Cuatro.** _Rompiendo Lazos_.

 

Pocas horas después de hablar con Delvin y hacer los arreglos, Vigdís se dio un paseo por la cisterna siendo acompañada de Brynjolf. Hablaban de nuevos contratos y nuevos aspirantes a ser miembros del gremio. La muchacha parecía nuevamente entusiasmada y llena de energía al estar en contacto con sus compañeros y amigos de ese lado de ella; todo lo relacionado con estar en Skyrim le traía ese entusiasmo.

Diligente a su labor, escuchaba atenta las palabras del segundo al mando hasta que una mirada a los miembros que se encontraban en la cisterna la distrajo. Vio camas que debían estar decoradas como "las camas de"; carecían del estilo personal de sus usuales ocupantes.

Sin pensarlo, detuvo su andar y, temiendo una negativa, abrió la boca para hablar.

—Brynn… ¿Dónde están Frigg y Shelena?

Su compañero hizo silencio y la miró antes de emitir la palabra.

—Murieron.

Si bien el tono estaba desprovisto de preocupación, los ojos verdes estudiaron con atención los movimientos de Vigdís, quien parecía elegir su camino. Ella suspiró y reanudo el paso lento y distraído.

—Bueno... Supongo que tendré que ir a hablar con Maven...— Brynjolf la miró de reojo mientras la seguía de cerca.

No era la primera vez que perdían miembros por alguna de las misiones de Maven. Era, de hecho, bastante común. Solo los miembros que gozaban de cierto carácter veterano podían sobrevivir, a veces, por poco. Durante la ausencia de Vigdís, Brynjolf eligió a aquellas mujeres debido a su experiencia y a que, en su haber, contaban con varias misiones exitosas hechas para Maven.

Triste y desalentador fue cuando descubrieron lo que había sucedido.

Brynjolf observó como ella apretaba los puños y se tensaba el cuero de los guantes usados y silenciosos ya; la vio hacer el gesto con la mandíbula, el de hablar pero no. Antes de que volviese a hacerlo, antes de que tomase palabra de una vez, se le adelantó.

—Cuidá tus palabras... y tus intenciones— Vigdís lo miró, sin entender.

—Yo no...— Brynjolf casi pareció reírse.

—Mientes más rápido de lo que piensas— le señaló, inclinándose sobre ella hasta darle un ligero golpe con su frente en la suya.

—Pero...—balbuceó haciendo lo propio para separarse de él, y el pelirrojo la interrumpió con una de esas sonrisas que no daban derecho a réplica.

El pequeño desafío, la pequeña muestra de quien era más, de quien era mejor. Vigdís, acostumbrada a eso por las constantes competencias de poder de los Companions, comenzó a ejercer presión contra la frente de Brynjolf, perdiendo por completo la intención de reprimenda que éste quería ejercer sobre ella. A sabiendas de esto, él resistió hasta que lo consideró oportuno y se enderezó, moviéndose a un lado y viendo como Vigdís perdía el equilibrio.

Quedando desfavorecida de aquél intercambio de poder, Vigdís vio como el otro sonreía con triunfo. A veces, no podía evitar pensar quién era el verdadero líder de allí.

—No vas a cortar relaciones con Maven sólo porque mataron otra vez a miembros del gremio en una de sus misiones— la decisión de su consejo era terminante, y la firmeza con la que la expresaba esperaba que fuese el camino que ella tomara.

Sacando pecho y señalando con su mano todo lo que podía señalar de la cisterna, Vigdís no parecía dispuesta a torcer el brazo.

—Nuestro deber es mantener protegidos a los miembros del gremio. Por más que ella tenga la gran influencia en Riften, no significa que debamos arrodillarnos a ella como sus fieles lacayos ¡No somos una herramienta desechable!

—Para Maven todo es una herramienta desechable; lo sabés— puntualizó Brynjolf—. Tenemos un pacto con ella, lo sabes. A cambio de libre albedrío, debemos rendir cuentas.

— ¡Pues busquemos otro lugar para estar, entonces!— resolvió Vigdís subiendo su voz—. Ya es hora de que nosotros salgamos de estas alcantarillas, que nos independicemos, ¿Dónde está nuestro espíritu libre e indómito si estamos atados a esa fea y vieja arpía?

Brynjolf suspiró. Si bien, la mayoría de las palabras de la primera al mando le parecían ciertas, no era el momento para "independizarse". No había planes, no había ánimos... sólo estaba la furia y el enojo para llevar a cabo una decisión estúpida e infantil. Vigdís no había conocido la vida antes de su llegada, no había conocido la época de hambruna y miseria. Esta comodidad era una buena, era linda, merecida.

—No todo es como en los cuentos. Estamos en el mundo real. Despertáte —pronunció firme, buscando que la pelinegra entendiese—. No te arriesgués con Maven. No hagas nada, sólo escúchala. No tirés abajo todo lo que hemos logrado...

—He logrado.

—Hemos logrado— remarcó a fuerza de palabras el pelirrojo—. Andá, si querés, y escúchala. No habrás esa boca que tienes.

—Pero...

—Piba, la discusión, se termina acá.

Brynjolf se alejó, dejándole claro que no iba a hablar más del tema, y con el gesto de ambas manos estirándose por encima de su cabeza, le hizo entender que estaba un poco más que harto. Mientras ella lo miraba con expresión de niña regañada, unas manos no tardaron en tocarle la espalda, reclamando su atención.

—Tranquila, hermana— le susurró una voz suave al oído. Sonrió un poco al girarse y encontrarse con Rune, quien estaba con Cynric y Niruin.

—Aunque no te guste; Brynjolf tiene razón— comentó el bosmer, intentando sonar conciliador—. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin la gloria y la estabilidad de la que hemos estado disfrutando gracias a tu llegada al gremio. Eso, nadie lo pone en duda. Pero es demasiado pronto para hacer volver al mismo camino de antes.

—Pero sería distinto…— comentó ella—. Tendríamos una gran posada para nosotros, con la taberna de Vekel funcionando en el primer piso. Tendríamos una habitación secreta que nos llevaría a nuestra sala del tesoro y la bodega la haríamos nuestro punto de reunión. Podríamos tener establos y una zona al aire libre en la cual entrenar y...

La risa de Cynric la interrumpió, seguida por la risa de los otros dos. El bretón le desordenó el cabello, aflojándole el peinado que llevaba y la miró como quien mira a una hermana menor.

—Son sueños. Y está bien tenerlos, pero espera. Como Brynjolf y Niruin dijeron, no es tiempo aún. Espera un par de años, cuando la rigidez de Brynjolf empiece a aflojar... cuando la memoria le baile.

Con un par de chistes y humor cálido, aquellos que intentaban de hacer de hermanos mayores para la joven nórdica, lograron apaciguar la ira que ella tenía por Maven y el dolor por haber perdido a dos amigas. Esos minutos que pasó de liviandad y risas le hicieron recordar que aún era humana, y pronto, el peso del cansancio cayó sobre ella. Sintiéndose somnolienta, se despidió de sus compañeros y marchó hacia Honeyside, donde Iona la recibió, como de costumbre.

El recibimiento de la pelirroja fue el esperado por parte de su Thane, apenas un par de respuestas bastaron para que la mujer la acompañase hasta el interior y le preparase las cosas para descansar.

* * *

  * _Hermanos,  
  
__He llegado a Riften a salvo, más me temo que no he dado con ninguna pista que me pueda llevar a los Silver Hand y nuestros cachorros.  
  
__No obstante, me he puesto en contacto con un amigo que me proporcionará la información que llegue a sus manos sobre los Silver Hand. Él tiene los mejores oídos y ojos en todo Tamriel, me atrevo a decir. Ya me ha ayudado varias veces, por lo que puedo confiar en él para manejar este asunto de la manera más delicada y urgente posible.  
  
__En cuanto tenga algo, se los haré saber.  
  
__—Vigdís._



* * *

La mañana la recibió con fatiga y cansancio. Vigdís se tomó su tiempo para salir de la cama y Iona tardó poco y nada para devolverla allí.

Con toda la travesía de un lado a otro, las fuerzas la abandonaron y su lado humano decidió que era momento de castigarla por la falta de consideración al templo que más debía cuidar. Tuvo que hacer reposo de tres largos e interminables días en los que Brynjolf se pasó por ahí a reírse de su estado y de la retribución los Nueve. Para quienes veían la situación desde afuera -simples viajeros de paso- creyeron a Brynjolf en su papel de mercader carismático…

—Ya van tres días en los que te veo con tus mejores ropas, Brynn ¿No estarás cortejándome, verdad? —comentó Vigdís, quien en esta ocasión, lo recibía de pie

—Veo que te volvió el sentido del humor, Viggs —comentó con un atisbo de burla en sus labios— ¿Cuanto te falta para empezar a rezongar?

—Depende de cuánto te lleve a ti hacerme rabiar.

Tardaron un té y masas de por medio para que tocaran el tema de Maven.

—Hoy iré a verla, me decidí. Después de todo, hay que dar la cara. No te preocupes, prometo no avivar ningún fuego.

Había cierto tono diplomático, pero a Brynjolf... a Brynjolf no le dejaba a sonar mentira.

—Escúchame mujer, sé que querés que no tengamos que depender de nadie, ser libres de hacer lo que queramos y mantener nuestras alianzas al mínimo. Pero no vivimos en ese mundo por ahora. Tenemos que ganar poder suficiente y tener una estabilidad confiable para el resto de los ladrones. Si algunos miembros tienen que morir en las misiones de Maven, pues… bien, es un riesgo que tenemos que correr. ¿De qué sirve un gremio sin miembros?

Vigdís suspiró, no podía aceptarlo, no quería estar bajo las decisiones de esa vieja mujer.

—No sé cómo has podido soportarla tanto tiempo. Yo he querido matarla desde que entré en el gremio— esta vez, fue Brynjolf el que rió por toda respuesta.

Cuando parecía que el pelirrojo iba a agregar algo más, la puerta de Honeyside sonó dos veces y Vigdís le dirigió una mirada a su compañero.

— ¿Visitas?—preguntó él—. Iona hubiese entrado sin tocar.

—No estoy esperando a nadie…—comentó ella mientras se ponía de pie para ir la puerta, envuelta en una manta grande y caminando descalza.

—A lo mejor es algún habitante, que viene a pedirte ayuda o un favor. No le des tanta importancia y despáchalo enseguida.

Con una mano, sin moverse desde su posición, Brynjolf le indicó que no era momento para visitas. Vigdís lo miró divertida, antes de abrir la puerta. En ese momento, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, y se arrepintió de tirar de la perilla. Su rostro quedó limpio de color al constatar la información que su lado animal le pasaba.

La figura de alguien que no esperaba ver en Riften, la sorprendió. Ella tragó saliva e intentó no verse tan asustada como podría parecerlo, pero una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorría su columna vertebral, indicándole que debía estar alerta. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar en voz alta:

— ¡Vilkas! ¡Qué sorpresa!— Brynjolf, desde su lugar, no tardó en asomarse a ver con disimulo.

—Recibimos tus cartas en Jorrvaskr, y he aprovechado que hay posibles contratos aquí para venir a visitarte—El tono sencillo, que iba al grano y no se tomaba la molestia de pasar por los requerimientos sociable, indicaba su preocupación. O que Farkas lo había molestado lo suficiente— ¿Qué te ha pasado? He escuchado que no has salido de aquí en varios días.

—Oh… fatiga y cansancio… tú sabes. Me he esforzado mucho buscando a los cachorros. Ven, entra. Puedo invitarte alguna infusión de hierbas hasta que Iona vuelva del mercado.

Vilkas pasó, mientras comenzaba el sermón por la falta de consciencia de Vigdís sobre su cuerpo.

—No deberías sobre exigirte demasiado ¿Qué pasa si te encuentras con...?— sus palabras murieron a mitad de camino, cuando sus ojos claros encontraron los de Brynjolf, quien lo saludó con una mano, casi como quien no quiere la cosa—Desconocía que tenías visitas. Lamento interrumpir.

Vigdís miraba a uno y a otro con una cuota de igual terror, mientras que ellos dos y sin moverse, se medían en silencio. Era la primera vez que sus dos mundos se tocaban de aquella manera. El ladrón y el Companion estaban de pie, a escasos pasos del otro y sólo uno de los dos conocía la verdad completa. Ella no lograba encontrar las palabras para hablar, en su mente sólo se preguntaba por qué estaba el listo y atento en lugar de su hermano, el ingenuo e inocente, para presenciar aquél encuentro, o qué rasgos podrían delatar a Brynjolf como el segundo ladrón al mando del famoso gremio de ladrones que tenía sede allí.

Si bien fue un instante en el que el mercenario observó al ladrón, para la Dragonborn, aquello le pareció una eternidad. Dura en su lugar, tensa y con miedo de que Vilkas descubriese o intuyese que algo no andaba bien con la apariencia que daba Brynjolf y actuase en consecuencia de ello.

Incluso, ella se encontraba así cuando el castaño levantó su mano para estrecharla con el ladrón.

—Vilkas, Companion— dijo a modo de presentación. Aparentemente, en su miedo, Vigdís no oyó a Brynjolf presentarse ante el ex licántropo.

—Un gusto entonces, Vilkas el Companion— sonrió el pelirrojo—. Si bien es cierto que estoy al corriente de la identidad de la Thane Vigdís como Harbringer y Archmage, es difícil verla con visitas que no seamos habitantes de la ciudad en busca de su ayuda o para venderle mercancías que necesite.

—Brynn... jolf ha venido durante estos tres días a traerme pociones para la fatiga — se apuró a hablar Vigdís—. Recién hechas, para que el efecto de los ingredientes tuviesen más fuerza.

Vilkas la miró con lentitud y asintió. Ella dudaba que él le creyese. No tardó en volverse a Brynjolf para hablarle.

—Entiendo. Cualquier ayuda que pueda proveerle a la Harbringer será bien recompensada.

—Oh... no se preocupe, la reputación es la única recompensa que necesito aquí en Riften— comentó Brynjolf interpretando su papel; levantandose de la mesa, agrego:—. Ahora, Thane, si me disculpa y ya no requiere de mis servicios, me marcharé.

Vigdis tardó en encontrar voz para responder, pero lo acompañó hacia la puerta e intentó saludarlo con la mayor naturalidad posible.

—Muy bien, vaya tranquilo y con cuidado, mercader— habló Vigdís—. Oh, mañana no es necesario que venga. Ya me siento compuesta. Muchas gracias.

Brynjolf asintió mientras observaba como Vilkas estaba atento a la conversación. Un de acuerdo pronunciado en voz alta y un "no vayas sin hablar antes conmigo" en susurro, al que Vigdís asintió tensa antes de cerrar la puerta tras el hombre. 

Suspiró con energía.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó Vilkas

—Oh, sí, no, no es nada. Cansancio, supongo— se apuró a responder mientras volvía a la mesa de la cocina—. Dime como están las cosas por casa, han pasado dos semanas desde que llegué de ver a mis parientes y apenas pude hablar contigo la última vez.

Vilkas asintió, dándole la razón. Ambos compañeros de armas se sentaron a ponerse al día y por un rato, hablaron de esto y aquello.

—Farkas ha estado quejándose por el hecho de que tu ausencia se ha estado alargando y tu presencia en casa ha durado lo que dura un suspiro— comentó cuando el te estuvo nuevamente servido, con un dejo de intención que la Harbringer conocía muy bien.

—Dile que no es el único que se anda quejando por la misma razón— ya sin pizca del manojo de nervios que fue, Vigdís se sentía otra persona—. Yo anhelo el clima seco de Whiterun y las noches estrelladas en las que pasábamos haciendo un dúo musical en las cenas de casa.

—Se lo haré saber— respondió el gemelo mayor con una sonrisa particular—. Por otra parte, te gustará saber que Aela está mejor que la última vez. A los pocos días de que te fueras, ya estaba repuesta y volviendo a proteger Jorrvaskr.

—Qué alegría oírlo— suspiró Vigdís, sintiendo un poco de culpa, pues en esos quince días, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en la Cazadora y su salud. No obstante, no dudó en aparentar. Vilkas sonrió.

—Aun así, sigue preocupándome— señaló con un poco de duda en su voz, intentando traer de nuevo la conversación que la última vez, habían dejado en la nada.

—Oh, te refieres a lo de Skjor—recordó ella—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo o qué podría…mos hacer?

—No, no he pensado en nada— suspiró—. Aceptar la muerte de alguien, no es fácil, más cuando no la esperas.

—Nunca esperas que una persona cercana muera—corrigió Vigdís.

—Cuando la enfermedad comienza a consumir a esa persona, puedes hacerte una idea de que se irá—aclaró.

—Oh... viéndolo así, tienes razón— la pelinegra permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de tener una idea—. Bueno... podemos pasar tiempo con ella. Estar ahí, dentro de los parámetros que ella nos puede dejar...

Estuvieron platicando durante un rato más, hasta que Iona volvió a casa con las compras que había hecho. Tras un breve saludo entre la guardiana y el guerrero, Vilkas se despidió, alegando que debía ir a hablar con un posible futuro cliente. Vigdís lo dejó marchar, prometiendo que volvería a escribir en cuanto tuviese motivos para hacerlo.

Ella agradeció que su compañero no hubiese preguntado sobre la identidad de aquél contacto que ella mencionó en sus cartas, creyendo que con decir que a era una persona en la que ella confiaba había sido motivo suficiente para que Vilkas no indagara en el tema. Temía la reacción de aquellos gemelos con valores sobre lo correcto e incorrecto tan altos sobre su pertenencia al gremio de ladrones (y lo que era peor, el liderazgo que poseía sobre los mismos).

* * *

Para esa noche, la pelinegra salía de Honeyside vestida con las ropas de Nightingale. Ella sabía dónde podía encontrar a Maven a esas horas de la noche. Recordaba que Brynjolf quería hablar con ella antes, pero... podían hablar durante años y aún así, no llegarían a un acuerdo. Después, él se la cobraría, seguro.

Y es que en su mente, la mujer sabía que, por más que hiciese caso a su compañero, el carácter de Maven la terminaría llevando a aquella posición. Así que, ¿para qué detenerse en hechos que no llevarán a ningún lado? Vigdís caminó directo hasta la posada The Bee and Bard. Con su armadura puesta, bien sabía que todos mirarían para otro lado. Todos sabían casi todo, a fin de cuentas. Vigdís puso la mano sobre él pasamanos de la escalera y se detuvo a observar como todos, efectivamente, fingían que ella no estaba ahí. 

Mentalmente, tomó una bocanada de aire y se preguntó por qué estaba sintiendo esa terrible sensación de que algo horrible estaba por desencadenarse.´Nunca sabría, con exactitud, hasta donde llegarían las consecuencias de su accionar. Y ella nunca iba a poder recordar cómo sucedió o que se dijeron.

Para el resto de los habitantes que estaban en la posada en aquél momento, oyeron gritos no muy claros pero estridentes y un portazo que hizo sacudir el polvo del techo. Sapphire vio como Vigdís bajaba pisando con fuerza, salió hecha una furia, provocando más escándalo que cuando entró, y aún así, nadie quiso reparar en ella. Para cuando la ladrona arribó al gremio, Brynjolf, Vex y Delvin estaban con expresiones graves de seriedad. Vigdís no estaba a la vista, pero se le hacía evidente que había pasado por allí.

Vex vio en la castaña y no tardó en dirigirse a ella.

—¿Vienes de la posada?—preguntó, llamando la atención de los otros al mando en el gremio.

—Sí... y no ha sido lindo —comentó rascandose la frente con miedo de pronunciar las siguientes palabras—. ¿Ella... Vigdís ha...?

—Sí— gruñó Brynjolf, sin mirarla y con el ceño más fruncido que parecía que sus cejas estaban por fusionarse.

— ¿Y qué pasará?

—Estamos en ello— respondió Vex antes de que Brynjolf volviese a tomar palabra—, por el momento, necesitamos a todos los miembros que estén cerca en la cisterna.

El pedido estaba claro, por más que no era tan explicito como usualmente lo sería.

—De acuerdo, ¿Y Vigdís?

—Salió a cazar. Mejor afuera que acá, honestamente— Delvin tomó palabra—. No se detuvo a explicar qué dijo Maven o que dijo ella misma... Gran ayuda.

* * *

Vex y Brynjolf dieron las noticias y fueron explícitos respecto a cuidarse las espaldas y reforzar la seguridad. Muchos de los miembros se fueron a visitar familiares o tomaron trabajos en la otra punta de Skyrim. El gremio los cuidaría, sí; pero la naturaleza desconfiada del ladrón a veces era más fuerte que cualquier palabra. Vigdís pasó poco y nada por allí, el circulo interno que la conocía y tenía su afecto ganado, sabía que estaba arrepentida. O al menos, intentaba entender qué había pasado en esa habitación.

Seis días pasaron así, en los que, por fuera, Vigdís estuvo de cacería, alimentando a su animal interno, o molestando a los guardias; buscando distraerse y no pensar en las cosas que tenía sobre la cabeza. Si hubiese prestado atención a su entorno, si hubiese prestado atención a los rumores, quizás hubiese podido prevenir lo que iba a suceder, no obstante… no lo hizo. Y los demás estaban demasiado ocupados reforzando la seguridad.

En la séptima noche, llegó tranquila al Ragged Flagon, sintiéndose de buen humor por primera vez en días. Quería que algo bueno aconteciese, que algo bueno ocurriese. A penas había hablado con los tres ladrones que le seguían al mando, así como ellos habían hablado con ella. Podían entender que algo de culpa inundaba su mente, sobretodo, cuando se le había dejado claro que no debía romper lazos con Maven, más allá de lo que podía pensar. No obstante, Vigdís fue… e hizo de las suyas.

—Ey, parece que hay una sorpresa para ti— comentó Sapphire en la entrada, Vigdís la miró sin entender—. Quizás te ayude a pensar mejor.

La muchacha asintió, mientras veía como se iba. No tuvo tiempo para meditar sus palabras cuando la voz de Delvin la distrajo.

—Pequeña, tu espera ha dado frutos. Tienes una pista sobre tus cachorros perdidos— le informó el hombre mientras ella se acercaba.

Una carta abultada, en su pecho, mientras Delvin la miraba con su expresión de negocios. Vigdís le sonrió enseguida y, sin medir palabras, le extendió la otra parte del pago. La vida seguía transcurriendo ahí abajo y, a veces, para bien. Los pasos alegres que dio hasta su escritorio en la cisterna fueron casi brincos que hicieron reír a los pocos que estaban dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Previas:
> 
> He aquí dos cosas... la primera, mi problema con el "lad/lass" de Brynjolf en inglés. Me enamoré del personaje por esa forma tan... informal de tratar al Dovahkiin xD Y me cuesta tener que traducirla.
> 
> Segundo... Perdón por el final de este cap, intenté cambiarlo varias veces, arreglarlo. Lo cierto es que tuve tiempo de sobra para subirlo y no pude hacerlo porque tenía parciales (y de hecho tengo, pero... por diversas situaciones, ya los doy por perdidos). Por eso, prefiero subirlo hoy, ahora... y el que le sigue, dentro de pocas horas (si es que mi conexión a internet me lo permite lol)
> 
>  
> 
> ——01/01/2017
> 
> Feliz año nuevo!


	5. Máscara Caída

**Those Feelings.**

**Arco Uno.** Los Cachorros Perdidos.

 

—Iona ¿Qué tan fiel eres a la Jarl?—preguntó Vigdís esa mañana a medio camino hacia Riften.

Volvían de una visita a los Greybeards. Y el camino no era muy difícil. La pregunta, eventualmente, sorprendió a su guardiana, quien la miró sin saber que responder. Ciertamente, una gran incertidumbre inundó su rostro.

—¿Disculpe, mi Thane?

—Vamos...— dijo ella en tono pícaro—. Sabes cómo es la situación en Riften... ¿Maven o la Jarl?

—Ninguna, mi Thane—respondió ella.

—¿Entonces?

—Sólo soy una guerrera puesta al servicio de mi pueblo— se limitó a decir—. Y por ende, de mi Thane.

—Ahh... ya veo— comentó Vigdís—. ¿Y cuán amplio es tu sentido de la moral? Vamos... puedes contar conmigo.

Iona la miró, aún dudosa; para Vigdís, ella era demasiado transparente.

—Hagamos una cosa— sugirió, ya que la situación no iba ni para un lado, ni para otro—. Yo te cuento algo sobre mi pasado... Y tú, mi guardiana, me respondes mi pregunta ¿Hecho?

La guardiana la miró sin responderle, Vigdís descubrió que su silencio era su aceptación al trato.

—Ya existen muchas versiones sobre mi llegada a Skyrim, Iona— comentó ella—. Pero la verdad, sin duda es más sencilla que cualquier alucinación, mi querida Iona. Yo soy una ladrona—declaró con solemnidad—. Una ladrona cualquiera, común y silvestre, que vino de Cyrodiil para buscar sus raíces. Estaba desesperada... y sola, abandonada, a mi suerte... y créeme, mi suerte nunca ha sido buena. Por eso decidí venir aquí, ¿Qué podía perder?... Mirá en como terminó todo esto...

—No terminó— añadió y Vigdís asintió con la cabeza.

—Ahora soy la Dragonborn, destinada a salvar a Skyrim de los dragones...—suspiró ella. Tras unos minutos, Vigdís sacudió su cabeza y miró a su guardiana—. Bueno, ahora es tu turno... responde a mi pregunta.

—Mientras mi Thane no decida ponerse en la línea de fuego sólo con intenciones de morir, estoy dispuesta a acompañarla a donde desee y necesite.

Vigdís sonrió y detuvo su andar.

—Pues bien, entonces ayúdame a cambiar mis vestimentas. Necesito parecer menos guerrera y más ladrona.

—... ¿Disculpe? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con nuestra conversación?

—Usted, Iona, puede aceptarme como soy, pero las voces que hablan sobre mi condición como ladrona, no serán buenas si llegan a otras partes de Skyrim, sobretodo Whiterun o al colegio de Winterhold. Las voces saben qué tipo de pintura de guerra lleva la Dragonborn, y como usa su cabello y qué tipo de armadura tiene...

—Pero si esas cosas cambian, será un poco más difícil que la reconozcan...

—Así es. Aunque claro, no apareceré vestida como ladrona frente a los que me creen guerrera o hechicera. Sería tonto esperar a que los que me conocen de una forma, no me reconozcan de otra.

 

 

 **Capitulo Cinco**. _La Máscara Caída._

Desde que pudieron retomar la vieja gloria de tiempos pasados, Vigdís pasó mucho tiempo junto a Delvin, Brynjolf y Vex, buscando mecanismos de seguridad que les permitiese escapar, no dejar entrar a nadie o prepararse cuando algún intruso se acerca con intenciones no amistosas. Fue así que instalaron una reja que separaba la entrada del mausoleo de la cisterna y varios mecanismos basados en hechizos fabricados por Enthir que se situaron en el piso o paredes de la Ratway, camino a la Ragged Flagon, runas meticulosamente dispuestas y escondidas de las que sólo los ladrones pertenecientes al gremio conociesen para poder evitarlas. Las runas eran silenciosas y no activaban ningún mal para los intrusos, no obstante, aquellas primeras runas dispuestas, poseían un equivalente en la cisterna y en Ragged Flagon, que soltaban pequeñas explosiones de colores que llamaban la atención de los presentes en uno u otro lugar. Eran como aquellos dispositivos de alerta de los bandidos, pero sostenidos por hechizos, en vez de notorias cuerdas y huesos.

Por eso, aquella noche, el gremio supo que no era amigo el que se acercaba a ellos a pasos cautelosos, obligando a Vigdís a salir de su estado de abstracción y felicidad mientras marcaba en un mapa, las direcciones para llegar a la pista dada por Delvin. Hasta ese momento, habían acontecido las actividades habituales, bulliciosas en aquella taberna clandestina. Con la primera explosión de color carmín, todos interrumpieron sus actividades y observaron en silencio tenso, a la espera de la segunda explosión. Cuando está ocurrió, la voz calmada de Vigdís rompió el silencio.

—A la cisterna. Ya.

Como si eso los hiciese volver a funcionar, varios de los ladrones que se encontraban allí, en aquél momento,obedecieron, a través del almacén vacío, mientras que otros se iban por la puerta que se dirigía a las Bóvedas de Ratway. Junto con Vekel, Vigidís cerró la primera puerta del almacén vacío y comenzaron a llenarlo con las cajas y barriles que estaban en los alrededores. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lleno, cerraron la segunda puerta, asegurándose de bloquearla bien. Y, aún no conformes, taparon la segunda con todo lo que encontraron dentro de la cisterna.

* * *

**_—Nueve Días Atrás.—_ **

 

Debido a las dos cartas recibidas de su Harbringer, y aprovechando posibles contratos, Vilkas se preparó para un viaje.

—Pregúntale cuándo volverá y cuánto se quedará una vez que este de vuelta— Le pidió su hermano aquella madrugada en los establos.

—Se lo haré saber— respondió Vilkas concentrado en amarrar apropiadamente las correas de la montura de su caballo.

—Asegúrate de que te responda apropiadamente, sabes como es Vigdís cuando no quiere dar una respuesta contundente.

—Farkas...

—Y no olvides de su respuesta, serán muchos días de viaje y...

—¡Farkas!

El menor calló y lo observó, atento a su respuesta. Por otro lado, el mayor, cansado, interrumpió sus actividades y miró a quien era el reflejo de él, pero con el cabello más largo y desordenado.

—Sé lo haré saber. Le haré llegar tu pregunta y te haré llegar su respuesta. Ahora, déjame armar mi caballo como se debe así esta cabeza no olvida nada.

Farkas se alejó unos pasos, satisfecho con la respuesta y una sonrisa.

—Ahora ve a cazar algún oso o lo que quieras. Y si vas para casa, asegúrate que Aela se encuentre custodiando UnderForge y no rezando a Hircine.

—Lo haré.— sonrió su hermano.— Ten un buen viaje.

* * *

 

—Algunos se la están tomando por el mausoleo— comunicó Brynjolf en la entrada de la cisterna.

—Cierren la entrada al mausoleo... y quiten la escalera. Nadie los obliga a quedarse, pero si se quieren ir, que vayan por la casa de Mercer— la mirada de reojo, el tono de seguridad y la expresión de piedra. Brynjolf sonrió de costado.

—También tienes _Ese_ sentimiento—ella asintió.

Brynjolf se adelantó hasta el centro de la cisterna y dio las indicaciones para los que se querían ir, tomasen el camino que Mercer había hecho años atrás. Al final de cuentas, sólo quedaron sólo quedaron las caras conocidas, siempre usuales y siempre presentes en aquellas salas.

—Todos pónganse en posición y estén listos para cualquier cosa... No sabemos a lo que nos podemos enfrentar, pero... ciertamente, no es bueno. Mantengan un ojo en la puerta de Ragged Flagon y las escaleras que dan al mausoleo.

— No obstante, no los ataquen a menos que la amenaza lo haga primero. Tengan cuidado y prepárense para cualquier cosa—agregó Vigdís detrás de él, con el mismo tono.

Las manos en la espalda, la mirada de circunstancias y los labios en una expresión firme. Ellos veían en ella la lider que siempre negó ser pero Brynjolf vio. Pese a todas las cagadas que pudiese mandarse, ella era quien tenía que ser cuando importaba. Y, quien sabe, quizás lo fue cuando sucedió lo que Maven. Mientras comenzaban a organizarse en pequeños murmullos que se comparaban con el tenue ruido del agua, Vigdís se acercó a los tres que le seguían en el mando después de ella.

—No es noticia, es de Maven— señaló Vex. Ninguno de los otros tres pronunció palabra para contradecirla.

—Seré la Dragonborn, diré que estoy negociando con ustedes— habló Vigdís—. De ser necesario, los desarmaré con un grito.

—¿Y tu identidad?—cuestionó Brynjolf.

—Pssht. Cualquier nórdico puede aprender la voz antigua—dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Además… no vivirán para saber quién soy.

—¿Y si son tus amigos? Han estado rondando rumores de que Maven contrató a los Companions para una tarea especial...—Delvin comentó—. Con todo lo ocurrido, no es muy difícil saber que esta ocurriendo.

Ella lo miró como si fuese información desconocida.

—¿Por qué no me notificaron de esto? Vilkas vino a Riften el mismo día que pasó lo de Maven.

—Me estuve encargando de eso—Brynjolf interrumpió—; también lo vi ese mismo día.

—¿Y por qué...?

—Eras inservible en ese momento.

Ella se mordió la lengua, a sabiendas de que sus palabras eran ciertas. Volvióla vista a Delvin.

— ¿Qué propones entonces?

* * *

**_—Seis Días Atrás.—_ **

 

Tras despedirse de Vigdís, Vilkas se dirigió hacia la casa de la Jarl Laila, para preguntarle, en última instancia, si la carta de contratación venía de ella o alguno de sus allegados. Cruzó la plaza central, disimulando su desagrado, aquello no era su Whiterun, Riften parecía más gris, más desolada y fría por fatal del espíritu de cariño de los habitantes de allí. El sol incluso le parecía que brillaba con más debilidad y la niebla que existía en las primeras horas, tampoco ayudaba. Por mil razones más, su Whiterun le parecía más amable que Riften. Y la corrupción en la última capital ayudaba aún más a sostener con fuerza sus pensamientos. Pero… trabajo es trabajo.

La Jarl lo recibió amablemente, siempre con ese aire de inocencia y amabilidad que rozaba la ingenuidad y confianza ciega.

—No sé nada sobre esto— confesó con su voz delicada—. No obstante, creo que deberías hablar con Maven. Ella es la que se encarga de este tipo de contratos. Maven, querida, ven…

Por supuesto, la mencionada mujer de cabellos oscuros y ropas finas, se acercó calmada, como si esperase de su llamado o como si supiese de qué iba la cosa.

—¿Si, mi Jarl?— preguntó por protocolo

—Esta carta, ¿Es obra tuya?— la interrogó con curiosidad, extendiéndole la hoja doblada. Maven a penas la observó y la devolvió.

—Así es, mi Jarl

—¿Con que motivo has escrito y mandado esta carta, sin firmar?

—Oh, pues…— la mujer sonrió enigmática—. Se debe a que no deseaba que los miembros del gremio de los ladrones se enteraran.

La Jarl y Vilkas la observaron con un interés renovado.

* * *

 

Vigdís aguardaba en el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de entrenamiento, con las ropas de Nightingale, cuando oyó la puerta principal, la que daba a Ragged Flagon, ceder ante los golpes. Y oyó voces, pero no podían distinguir lo que éstas decían, los olores conocidos de la ciudad subterránea se mezclaban con los de los invasores y no podía distinguir uno de otro o cuántos. Con sigilo, caminó hacia la boca del pasillo, atenta.

Al reconocer las voces, maldijo por lo bajo y apretó sus puños. Maven había planeado aquello, antes de todo. Esto no era su culpa. Se llevó las manos a su cabeza y se permitió suspirar con alivio.

No era su culpa.

Aunque eso levantaba nuevas preguntas. ¿Desde cuando Maven lo quería hacer? ¿Por qué?. Volvió a mirar desde su escondite. Brynjolf tenía esa mirada de amenaza con los brazos cruzados y las dagas donde nadie pudiese verlas. Vex y Delvin lo flanqueaban y los tres, junto con todos los demás, estaban esperando el mínimo indicio para saltar al ataque.

_Un ladrón que se precie, solo mata en su defensa._

Algo que siempre le dijeron allá, en Cyrodiil; y algo que a veces Brynjolf repetía.

No es algo que supiesen muchos.

Frente a ellos, estaban los otros. También parte del mundo suyo. Otra de sus partes.

El resto del Círculo de los Companions con Aela al frente, mostrándose decidida a ser la primera en atacar si el caso se daba. También podía vislumbrar a Farkas, cuyo brillo en los ojos revelaba su espera de poder tener una batalla que satisficiese su sed de pelea. Y a Vilkas, quien era el único que no mostraba sus intenciones abiertamente, muy a lo él, no iba a dejar que lo leyeran con tanta facilidad.

Vigdís tuvo que reprimir las ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared. Brynjolf y Delvin tuvieron razón. Y esta vez, tenía y debía enfrentarse a la cucharada de prueba que tuvo seis días antes. Se sentía presa de la desesperación ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlos? ¿Dónde quedaría su reputación como líder del gremio si no hacía algo? ¿Dónde quedaría su reputación como Harbringer si ellos la descubrían? ¿Dónde quedaría el honor de los Companions? Vigdís no sabía que hacer, ella había obrado para que ninguno de los dos mundos no se tocasen nunca. Ella misma había visto la Marca de Sombra que indicaba peligro en el arco de Jorrksvar, pero nunca había pensado encontrarse en una situación así.

Hiciese lo que hiciese, sentía que le iba a salir mal. Pero, frente a ella, tenía una opción que veía; una sola opción en la que los costos serían altos para ella, pero buenos para el gremio. Y, si los Companions lo veían, también para ellos.

Brynjolf, observó desde su lugar a Vigdís en su dilema; el plan había sido el correcto. Solo le quedaba a él tomar voz en el asunto y jugar hasta que su protegida estuviese disponible para actuar.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué buscan?— preguntó él, encargándose de que su voz resonara por la cisterna.

—Finalmente la Jarl de Rift ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto— comentó Aela—. Han decidido arrancar de raíz el problema de los ladrones. Para eso estamos.

—Oh, ya veo... los famosos Companions...— comentó Brynjolf con una media sonrisa. Vio como Vilkas lo reconoció y, a él, le dedicó una sonrisa especial.

* * *

**_—Tres días Antes.—_ **

 

Un cansado Vilkas, volvía a pisar Whiterun al mediodía, preguntándose cómo Vigdís podía con aquellos viajes con el mínimo de descanso. El sueño y la contractura pesaban sobre su cuerpo ya cansado. Caminó hasta Jorrksvar con pies pesados, donde su hermano se encontraba haciendo una guardia disimulada. Poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le habló quedamente, apenas en un susurro, pero Farkas pudo comprender el asunto urgente de la situación.

—Reúne a todos en el interior.

Cinco minutos después, los cachorros y el resto de los Companions estaban reunidos en el comedor interior.

—La ciudad de Riften quieren que acabemos de raíz con el gremio de ladrones. Maven Black-Briar ha dado con el refugio de ellos, oculto en la Ratway, tenemos su ubicación exacta. La misión es sencilla, quieren que nos encarguemos de la situación.

En rápidas indicaciones, puso a Aela al mando de organizar una estrategia y quien estuviese dispuesto a ayudarla, que lo hiciese. En tanto, Vilkas recuperaría energías, pues… esa misma noche, partirían hacia Riften.

Farkas lo siguió a su hermano hasta el cuarto de él, con intenciones de hablarle.

—Nuestra Harbringer ha respondido que su preocupación no es cuándo regresará o cuánto se quedará una vez que este aquí, sino que se pregunta si volverá a hacer las cosas de antaño con tu persona.

El menor se quedó unos segundos en su lugar, luego sonrió.

—No venía por eso, sino que era para informarte que, durante tu ausencia, ha habido un ataque menor de los Silver Hand, nuevamente… en Underforge.

—Oh— comentó Vilkas—. Ya veo… Tendremos que hacer algo con ello antes de partir.

* * *

 

Vigdís observó a Vilkas desde su lugar, buscando en su rostro el más mínimo indicio de conectar los puntos de Brynjolf a ella. Temía que por ese encuentro, él pudiese descubrir la verdad. Su paranoia era tan grande que, por miedo, se precipitó a la escena, intentando parecer lo más calmada posible.

—Creo que deberían reconsiderar...— comentó Brynjolf viendo cómo Vigdís se acercaba, sin esperarlo, pero disimulándolo bien—... qué es lo que quieren hacer.

Los tres miembros del Círculo mostraron su sorpresa al notar la entrada en escena tan campante y tranquila. Intentando no moverse demasiado, Vilkas fijó la vista en el hombre pelirrojo, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Escuchen a mi compañero, Brynn sabe de lo que habla.— habló Vigdís intentando parecer tranquila, dirigiendo la atención hacia su lugar. Los hermanos guerreros y Aela se sorprendieron al ver alguien entrar a alguien más. No obstante, La Cazadora frunció el ceño, sintiendo una esencia familiar cobrar cierta fuerza,no podía distinguirla del todo y eso le traía dudas. También escuchó el latido frenetico del corazón que no sabía que era de Vigdís y sonrió.

—No negociamos ni reconsideramos nuestras opciones. 

—¿No lo reconsideran… ni siquiera por información? Tenemos algo que podrían querer—habló Vigdís. Hizo una señal con la mano, y sin darse vuelta a ver, supo que Mallory mostraba un pergamino. La curiosidad picó en los Companions, quienes fruncieron el ceño—. Ha habido rumores por ahí… Rumores… sobre cachorros perdidos.

El rostro de aquél trío se mostró perturbado, es decir, por un lado, entendían que cualquier rumor podía llegar incluso a las grietas más oscuras del mundo, pero les costaba entender cómo era que ellos podían llegar a tener el lugar donde sus chicos se encontraban. No podía haber tanta casualidad, tanta suerte. Vigdís esperaba poder negociar con ellos.

—Sólo estás haciendo tiempo— gruñó Aela, frunciendo el ceño. Brynjolf sonrió.

—Pueden comprobar que decimos la verdad… una vez que acepten negociar con nosotros.

—Pensé que había quedado claro, no negociamos con basura como ustedes.

La licántropa se disponía a cambiar de forma cuando un aroma peculiar, familiar, nuevamente llegó a su pequeña nariz. La Cazadora se detuvo en seco, dudando por unos breves segundos. Vigdís, notándolo, temió lo peor y su corazón se aceleró con miedo. Tragó en seco sin poder evitar pensar que su miedo era confirmación para la mujer.

—Bueno, última oportunidad, negociemos; con nosotros no pueden perder, más en esta situación.

Cansada de esperar, curiosa por saber, Aela se lanzó contra Vigdís en mitad de su transformación. Vigdís tensó su cuerpo y respondió a su encuentro, con la rapidez de levantar una mano para evitar que el resto del gremio no saliera en su defensa. Ella tenía que arreglar aquello. Tenía que lograr que la situación se resolviese lo mejor posible. Se movía con agilidad, esquivando de uno y otro lado, los zarpazos dados con aquellos brazos hechos garras. No obstante…

La garra rozó su rostro, haciendo jirones su máscara y dejando cicatrices futuras en su rostro. Acompañando el movimiento, Vigdís, terminó en el suelo, boca abajo, respirando. Un silencio largo y pronunciado tuvo lugar, sabía que Brynjolf y los demás intentarían de nuevo salir en su defensa. Volvió a levantar la mano para darles a entender la negativa. No iba a dejar que se matasen. No teniendo ella todas las oportunidades para evitarlo.

Vigdís se llevó una mano al rostro, arrancándose los últimos jirones de cuero de la máscara. Aela se quedó en posición de espera, ya sabiendo quien era por el olor de su sangre. Jadeó y supo que no le quedaba otra que asumir todo. Nunca tuvo oportunidad de salir bien parada de todo eso.

Haciéndose de un valor que no tenía, Vigdís  se irguió de a poco, viendo como Vilkas y Farkas ponían expresiones iguales de sorpresa. Su rostro goteaba un poco de sangre y ella solo podía mirarlos en silencio. Vio a Farkas negar con la cabeza y lo vio abrir la boca para hablar. Ella cerró los ojos, en un intento estúpido de esperar no oír _ese_ tono.

—¿Viggs?— preguntó él con un tono que fue peor que mil dagas.

Vilkas cerró los ojos y apartó la mirada, como si eso hiciese que todo fuese una mentira, un engaño. Con un gesto sutil, casi inadvertido, le indicó a Aela que sacase a su hermano menor de allí. Era mejor adelantarse a unos hechos, pensar con la cabeza fría, no dejarse llevar. Una vez solo, él se acercó a su Harbringer caída en desgracia hasta que Brynjolf y Vex se interpusieron en su camino.

—Déjenlo— pidió la pelinegra con un dejo de voz—. Sólo quiere hablar.

—Que guarde el arma entonces. Tú aún eres nuestra y te necesitamos— habló Brynjolf.

Duras miradas se intercambiaron entonces entre los dos hombres hasta que el castaño se resignó a mantener su espada entre sus manos. Una vez cerca de ella, le tendió la mano, en un último gesto de ayuda, uno que ella aceptó, aunque a duras penas pudo ponerse de pie y encontrar el orgullo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó él, suavemente, casi en un murmullo. Era como si formulase aquella pregunta luego de buscar alguna razón, alguna excusa que pudiese hacer creíble todo ese circo de lo absurdo.

—Porque necesito todos los medios posibles para ayudarlos— sin darse vuelta, Vigdís alzó la voz y llamó a Delvin. Mallory, desde su lugar, lanzó los papeles cuidadosamente enrollados a los que la pelinegra pudo atrapar—. Lugar, cambios de guardia, rutas de correspondencia secreta, mapa interno e la cueva resaltando las ubicaciones de los cachorros. Es cien por ciento confiable…

No obstante, no fue la respuesta que Vilkas esperó, si es que alguna vez llegó a esperar alguna.

—No pudiste convertirte de la noche a la mañana en la representante de un montón de...

Ella asintió.

—No, pero es uno de mis recursos. Como el Colegio de Winterhold, o el titulo de Thane. Accesibilidad y recursos, Vilkas—explicó—; nunca abusé de mi posición. Todos ellos pueden decir las veces que me negué a mover un dedo cuando entraban en Whiterun y necesitaban que interfiriese la Harbringer si eso...

—Sabes qué va a pasar, indistintamente de lo que digas— el tono tajante la interrumpió e hizo callar.

—Sí—Vigdís encontró algo de firmeza en su voz—, solo quiero que entiendas que no falté al honor...

—Lo hiciste en el momento que te involucraste con ellos.

—¡Era parte de mi deber como Dragonborn!

Los ojos tan grises como los de ella fueron todo lo que necesitó para hacerla callar. Mirando a Brynjolf dispuesto a atacarle si hacía algo que no le gustaba, volvió a tomar la palabra.

 

—No puedo matarte, no así, no ahora.— habló— No me corresponde decidir eso. Lo que sí puedo hacer es prohibirte la entrada a Whiterun, hacer nulo tu poder como Harbringer desde ahora. 

Se inclinó hacia ella para tomar los papeles que Vigdís nunca dejó de ofrecerle.

—Si te llego a ver dentro de los limites o llego a oír que se te ha visto por ahí, te encontraré y te mataré sin dudarlo. Tu muerte le causará dolor a mi hermano, pero no menos de la herida que le acabas de hacer—el susurro entre dientes, el odio verdadero, las palabras cargadas de repulsión. Vigdís pudo sentir la piel de gallina.

Tras dejar en claro aquellas palabras, se dispuso a marchar, cuando las últimas palabras de Vigdís que él oiría en meses, se hicieron oír.

—Eres el nuevo Harbringer.

Sin embargo,Vilkas no respondió. Y entonces, sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba, Vigdís supo que no tenía lugar para darse un respiro y lamentarse. Se volvió a los que quedaban en la cisterna, a sus compañeros de confianza, que la miraban sin emitir palabra.

—Junten todo lo necesario, nos iremos de aquí; ahora. Usen mis caballos para transportar nuestro oro. Brynn, guíalos a donde se encuentra Karlaiah, me encontraré contigo al cabo de una semana en el lago que esta a las afueras de Riften. Tengo que ir a tramitar nuestro nuevo hogar.

 

 ~~ **Arco Uno.** Los Cachorros Perdidos.~~ **Finalizado.**

 **Arco Dos.** Un Contrato para Rechazar.


	6. Un Contrato para Rechazar— Exilio

**Those Feelings.**

**Arco Dos.** _Un Contrato para Rechazar._

Lloró unas últimas lágrimas al salir del santuario de la Dark Bortherhood. No había necesidad de volver, Babbete y Nazir le recomendaron no volver, dejar el lugar encerrado en el tiempo. Pero ella no podía dejar de lado, así como así a todos sus amigos. A su familia. A la familia a la que tanto le costó llegar. A pesar de que el peligro había terminado, a pesar de que ahora la hermandad estaba a salvo, ella necesitaba volver para poder sellar esa memoria, para sentir que había hecho lo suficiente para honrar la memoria de sus hermanos y hermanas.  
  
Por eso volvió, para limpiar el lugar, barrió, quemó los cadáveres de Maro y arrojó los restos a una fosa común, lejos, muy lejos del santuario, donde se aseguró que nadie los encontrarse nunca. Los cuerpos de sus hermanos y hermanas, uno por uno, los trató con el mayor respeto posible que pudo tenerle, los lavó, les vendo las heridas, les puso ropas limpias, túnicas de la Dark Brotherhood, y los envolvió  en sábanas. Finalmente, los enterró en el mismo lugar que enterró a Astrid, cerca del Santuario, asegurándose de que ambos esposos quedasen juntos.

 

 ~~~~ **Capitulo Seis**. _Exilio_.

El líder de la Silver Hand cayó al suelo. Ahora la cueva se encontraba en un silencio turbio, pesado. Aela volvió lentamente de su forma licantropa a la de la humana pelirroja. Se tomó su tiempo para vestirse sin vergüenza y acomodarse sus ropas, cuando estuvo lista, les hizo una seña a Vilkas y Farkas.

—Detrás de esa roca. Están cubiertos de sangre — explicó mientras daba pasos para atrás.

Su instinto le estaba reclamando sangre. Más sangre. Y ese era el problema con su condición. Nunca era suficiente, pero Aela era lo bastante fuerte como para conocer sus límites. Los gemelos asintieron y Vilkas tomó palabra en el asunto.

—Llama a Ria y Cadeyrn, ellos nos ayudaran.

En el intervalo en el que se quedaron solos, un silencio que fue molesto para ambos reinó hasta que Vilkas lo interrumpió.

—Estás más torpe que de costumbre. Concéntrate Farkas. Tu heridas no son por falta de habilidad —tanto uno como el otro estaban cansados y heridos, pero más el menor. Él había encabezado la matanza, detrás de Aela y se había llevado varios cortes.

—Esto no es nada —repuso entre un jadeo y otro, con la voz contenida por la emoción

—No, claro que no —habló con sarcasmo—. Cuando volvamos a casa, tendremos una seria conversación al respecto.

—Kodlak debió haberte hecho caso, no debió confiar en ella, no debió haberla dejado entrar...

—Tu leíste su diario. Él soñó con ella. Él sabía que nadie más iba a curarlo, sin Vigdís, su alma aún estaría condenada. Igual que nosotros — le recordó Vilkas, sin siquiera saber por qué la estaba defendiendo. Él odiaba a los ladrones y bandidos tanto y más que su hermano—. Pero basta por ahora. Hablaremos después, cuando todo esto esté terminado.

En respuesta, Farkas gruñó, a la espera de oír los pasos de Ria y el cachorro. 

* * *

Amanecía fresco en Riften, más por la cercanía al agua que por otra cosa. Un poco más de tres semanas pasaron desde lo ocurrido en la cisterna y Brynjolf deambulaba por la orilla en busca de su protegida. Llevaba cerca de una semana con la misma rutina, cada vez con menos esperanzas de encontrarla ahí y más de encontrarla en los caminos. Se equivocó.

Con los pies mojados en la orilla y las botas negras a un costado de su cuerpo, Vigdis se entretenía haciendo agujeros en la arenilla. Había algo infantil en su postura o en el modo de esperarlo, Brynjolf sonrió con ruido.

—¿ Sabes que el camino ida y vuelta, de una punta a otra, dura más de una semana?

No hubo respuesta a sus palabras y la sonrisa se esfumó. Suspiró en su lugar y tomó asiento pegado a ella, sin importar el agua. El silencio tomó lugar entre ellos en el que uno espero a que el otro hablase.

—Hice los arreglos necesarios. La Dark Brotherhood aceptó mi propuesta hasta que encontremos otra solución… más permanente—pronunció al fin la mujer—; te daré la contraseña y confiaré en que la difundirás de la manera correcta. Acondicione el lugar, también; había… escombros. Intentaré pasarme una vez cada tanto para cumplir con mi deber de Maestre, pero lo cierto es que tengo que me va a costar más ahora que antes.

Silencio. Brynjolf asintió, aunque parecía negado a dejarla ir así sin más. Vio su oportunidad cuando ella quiso levantarse. Él, sin despegar la vista del horizonte, tomó a Vigdis por el hombro más alejado y tiró de ella. Como es natural, Vigdis no lo previó y cayó sentada, con Brynjolf cuando abrazándola.

—Che, mírame cuando te hablo. O al menos, intenta llevar la conversación—comentó

—Auh. Dolió.

—Bueno, jodete—comento, sin soltarla, por más que ella intentaba separarse de él—; no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar.

—No hay mucho de qué hablar—rezongó ella.

Brynjolf le dió un golpe suave en la nuca, ante la queja, el hombre volvió a repetir que se jodiera.

—¿No?

—¿Que hay que hablar? Maven nos jodió. Nos iba a descartar igual, y usó a los Companions.

Brynjolf suspiró y en ese semi abrazo la sacudió de un lado a otro con cariño.

—Al menos tienes eso claro.

—Aun así, lo que pasó allá, fue mi culpa.

Brynjolf la soltó, para apoyar sus manos sobre las piernas que tenía cruzadas. Vigdis volvió a rezongar, quedándose a su lado.

—No había forma humana de que eso saliera bien.

—Poco tengo de humana ya.

Otro golpe. Otra queja. Otro jodete.

—¿Venís con nosotros?

—Iré a Dawnstar. Tengo que supervisar el entrenamiento…

Otro golpe en la nuca, esta vez con más fuerza. Brynjolf resopló. Vigdis le respondió con un empujón en el brazo.

—Como te gusta escapar, eh—Comentó sin quejarse el pelirrojo—; vas a sobrevivir.

Esta vez, cuando Vigdis se puso de pie, Brynjolf no hizo nada.

—Siempre tendrás un lugar en el gremio, piba—le advirtió mientras ella se calzaba sus botas.

—No  digas cosas…

—¿Que? ¿Que no pueda cumplir?—Brynjolf rió—; no digas pavadas, confía en mí.

—Dijo el hombre que confió Mercer.

—Sos mala, eh.

Poco después, mientras ella caminaba colina arriba, escucho de nuevo su voz.

— Hace lo que quieras, pero siempre habrá lugar para vos. Confía.  
  
Tomó el resto de sus pertenencias, llamó a Shadowmere con un silbido y cuando apareció, montó en ella y tomó rumbo a Dawnstar. 

* * *

 

  
Le era difícil aceptar lo sucedido, tenía miedo y quizás se sentía algo arrepentida. Pero seguía siendo demasiado orgullosa como para demostrarlo. Le costó volver a Dawnstar. Allí, le recibieron en la entrada Eztli y un hombre joven. Cuando desmontó de Shadowmere, de la puerta del santuario, apareció una joven mujer. Los tres estaban vestidos como simples campesinos, con una que otra armadura, una espada y algún escudo precario que les serviría para no levantar sospechas.   
  
—Saludos a La Oyente— habló la mujer haciendo una reverencia corta. Vigdís apenas dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro congelado.   
  
—Senka, Fenris, Eztli— pronunció haciendo un breve gesto con la cabeza—. ¿De compras?   
  
Aquella mujer se parecía mucho Astrid, con el mismo largo de cabello rubio y la figura sinuosa de quien alguna vez fue la madre protectora en los tiempos que Madre no hablaba. Solo su piel cobriza y sus ojos verdes marcaban cierta diferencia. Era una mujer joven y atractiva, con suerte tendría unos veinticinco años, quizás menos, de edad.   
  
En tanto, Fenris era un hombre de músculos y cuerpo marcado, joven también, pero a penas se distinguía con las cicatrices en su cuerpo. Era un guerrero fornido y hábil, podría ser un perfecto Companion de no ser por su sed de sangre y crueldad al matar. A él nunca le interesó formar parte de los Companions o de los Ladrones... él fue directo a la Dark Brotherhood. Y no sin razón, allí él podría matar a gusto a todos y cada uno de los que le pidieran a la Madre su ayuda, y sería difícil matarlo, pues contaba con la protección de la Madre. Sus ojos azules brillaban a través de su cabello negro enmarañado   
  
Eztli no había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que llevaban sin verse, aunque siempre las apariencias podían engañar.   
  
—Sí, iremos a Dawnstar a buscar comida e ingredientes para algunas pociones. Babette dice que inclusive el nuevo debe aprender algo de esas cosas para defenderse —comentó Senka con tranquilidad.   
  
—De acuerdo, vayan con cuidado y no maten a nadie... aunque sea estrictamente necesario. No queremos atraer atenciones hacia aquí —repuso Vidgis y, en cuanto el trío se marchaba, se detuvo para agregar—. Eztli, empezaré la semana que viene con tu entrenamiento personal...   
  
El muchacho asintió, haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa divertida y entusiasmada, no obstante, antes de que pudiese agregar algo, Fenris lo arrastró por el brazo hacia la civilización. Vigdís, ignorando lo sucedido, ingresó al santuario con suma discreción, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. 

* * *

  
Ya había transcurrido tiempo de aquello y, sin embargo, los gemelos no habían cruzado una sola palabra. Tampoco lo había hecho Aela. De alguna manera que no podía pensar o esperar, ninguno de los tres miembros del Círculo habló de lo sucedido allá abajo, en Riften. Nadie preguntó, nadie quiso saber qué había hecho enojar tanto a Farkas como para convertirlo en una masa de músculo que sólo gruñía en respuesta a todo. Preguntarle las cosas a Aela nunca era muy seguro, ella era una persona muy volátil y por nada del mundo querían hacerla enojar. Por los Divinos, nadie quería enojar a Aela.   
  
En cuanto a Vilkas, el hombre se había mantenido demasiado ocupado dando trabajo, recibiendo nuevos contratos y repartiendo las monedas de oro correspondientes. Era muy difícil verlo descansar. En lo que se podía considerar su tiempo libre, iba al templo de Kynareth a observar cómo se encontraban Lyall y Freja, siendo la Altmer la más perjudicada. Por más pociones y hechizos que le diesen, era difícil que se recuperara en bastante tiempo, mientras que Lyall solo tenía algún que otro hueso roto que el tiempo curaría.   
  
Y cuando ellos pudieron volver a Jorrvaskr, Vilkas se concentró en hacer guardias en las barracas y ayudar a los guardias de Whiterun con las rondas. Realmente se hacía difícil acercarse a él para hablar de lo ocurrido, era como si él no quisiese hablar, como si quisiese olvidar lo sucedido.   
  
Y a decir verdad, Vilkas deseaba no haber aceptado el trabajo propuesto por Maven y Jarl Laila. No deseaba haber bajado hasta allí. No deseaba haberse enfrentado al Gremio de Ladrones solo para descubrir a Vigdís como su líder. Es que... su mente estaba tan desordenada en aquél momento, por un lado estaba furioso por confiar en ella, por haber sido tan inocente y confiar en lo que Kodlak decía o creía ver sobre ella... Pero, por otro lado, no podía hacerle daño, no sin lastimar a su hermano en el proceso. Además está el hecho de que ella trajo honor a los Companions. Honor y Gloria al limpiar la maldición de Kodlak, de él mismo y de su hermano, al reconstruir Wuuthrad y llevarla a la mismísima tumba de Ysgramor. Ella hizo grandes cosas como para ser digna de los Companions... y no obstante, también había manchado el honor de los mismos al convertirse el Líder del Gremio de Ladrones.   
  
Todo aquello le resultaba tan confuso, tan molesto que lo único que lograba era estar tan enojado como Farkas en casi todo momento, y el enojo no servía en lo absoluto. El enojo cegaba y te hacía perder el horizonte de la situación, no obstante, ésta en particular, parecía no tenerla.   
  
Hubo una noche en la que no había nada que hacer, ningún trabajo que realizar, ninguna paga que dar, ningún guardia enfermo como para no asistir a su turno... El Companion regresó, silencioso a Jorrvaskr, pensando en que quizás podía leer algún libro hasta dormirse. Pero no se equivocó más.   
  
Al llegar a su cuarto, se encontró con dos libros prolijamente ordenados en su biblioteca. Él los conocía bien, Vigdís se los había entregado antes de partir a Cyrodiil esta última vez. Uno de ellos era Dieciséis Acuerdos de Locura, tomo Seis y otro era Un Sueño sobre Sovngarde, la copia del libro que había pertenecido a Kodlak y Vigdís encontró entre sus pertenencias en la habitación que era de ella. Ese simple recuerdo lo molestó. ¿Por qué esa mujer tenía que estar en todos lados de Whiterun? A dónde iba, hablaban de ella, Ysolda comentaba lo servicial que era, la casa Gray-Mane estaba casi en deuda con ella, los niños de la ciudad la adoraban, Danica no hacía más que decir cosas buenas sobre ella, incluso los cachorros la idolatran y, muchos de ellos se unieron a los Companions por su fama. Incluso el Jarl comentaba que Vigdís era una guerrera admirable, que protege Whiterun como si ella misma hubiese nacido allí.   
  
Enojado, quizás consigo mismo o con Vigdís, el Companion golpeó fuertemente la biblioteca, provocando que los libros temblaran y causando un ruido sordo entre tanto silencio.   
  
—¿Esta todo bien, Vilkas? —la voz de Ria sonó cerca de la puerta de su habitación, haciéndolo girarse sobre sí mismo para verla. Ella estaba vistiendo un conjunto de tela blanca liviana como pijama, estaba descalza inclusive y sin su maquillaje de guerra.   
  
—Sí, está todo bien. Perdona si te desperté —respondió rápidamente con su usual voz grave.   
  
—No hay problema, ni siquiera me había acostado aún —habló quitando importancia a la situación.   
  
Se hizo un breve silencio entre ellos, en el que el integrante del Círculo notó que ella quería decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras.   
  
—¿Hay algún tema del que quieras tratar conmigo? —preguntó con cautela. Ria asintió rápidamente.   
  
—Quería hablar sobre estos últimos días —expresó ella —. Desde que efectuamos aquel contrato en Riften, todos ustedes han estado actuando... bueno, raro.   
  
Ni siquiera intentó negarlo, sólo suspiró en concordancia.   
  
—Sí, lo siento. Las cosas han estado complicadas este último tiempo entre nosotros. A veces pasa y lo sabes, tenemos nuestros roces entre nosotros.   
  
—No de esta manera. No dicen nada, no se quejan, sólo... no hablan —se encogió de hombros, extrañada—. Están raros y no hay que ser un genio para saber que tiene que ver con el último trabajo que hicimos. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? ¿O con nuestra Harbringer? Ella tiene mucho tiempo sin aparecerse por acá tampoco.   
  
Vilkas dudó un poco antes de responder.   
  
—Ella sigue enferma, me temo. Creo que se trasladará al Colegio de Winterhold para ver si puede encontrar la cura a lo que le acecha. Por nuestra parte, no te preocupes Ria, ya se nos pasará —sonrió amable y con un movimiento de la cabeza agregó—. Ve a dormir y descansar, mañana continuaremos esta conversación ¿De acuerdo?   
  
Ella asintió y le deseó buenas noches antes de marcharse. Vilkas, por su parte, suspiró, no sabía cómo explicar la situación actual. 

* * *

  
Aquella noche, tras una cena con gritos de tortura de fondo, producto de Cicero y sus intentos de jugar con los prisioneros, Vigdís buscó hablar con Madre  para saber sobre contratos nuevos, que entregó a Nazir, confiando en que él podía repartirlos inteligentemente entre los demás hermanos y hermanas de la orden.   
  
Eztli la siguió, silencioso, en todo ese trayecto, incluso hasta la habitación que le pertenecía.   
  
—¿Qué buscas?—preguntó ella, sacando la ropa que usaría para dormir, centrando toda su atención en aquella tarea mundana y trivial.   
  
—Desde que volviste esta tarde has estado callada. Silenciosa, mejor dicho. No has hablado con nadie y todos te ignoraron, excepto por Cicero, que estuvo bailando y festejando como un perrito por media hora más o menos.   
  
—Sí ¿y? — preguntó deteniéndose a mirarlo, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.   
  
—Sé bien que desde nos conocimos, no te has mostrado exactamente... amante de las palabras. Pero, en Cyrodiil, tu pasado me ha dicho que eras muy amable y cálida.   
  
—Sí, bueno... me temo que no ha sido la mejor racha que he enfrentado en este tiempo — habló honestamente en un suspiró.   
  
—¿Algo malo ha pasado?— preguntó inocentemente.   
  
—Los Companions me han exiliado de Witherun, extraoficialmente, ya no soy Harbringer... he perdido a una de mis familias más preciadas en toda Tamriel. No creo que esté de humor para hablar amable y cálidamente en mucho tiempo, me temo —confesó suspirando—. No me viene mal pasar cierto tiempo aquí, la frialdad con la que asesinamos quizás me haga bien para endurecer mi corazón.   
  
El muchacho frunció el ceño y ella sonrió de manera vacía.   
  
—Ve, déjame descansar. Mañana empezaré a entrenarte yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, lamento si molesta el registro de Brynjolf, pero en mi versión del español, es una de la maneras más informales que tenemos.
> 
> Sé que lo comenté en otro caso. O habrá dudo en otra versión? Ya no estoy segura.


	7. Ni Un Respiro

**Those Feelings**

**Arco Dos.** _Un Contrato Para Rechazar._

  
  
El día no era de tragedia. Era primaveral, con la brisa soplaba suave sobre los campos, se podía oler los inconfundibles olores de las tartas recién hechas. Era uno de esos días para recordar cuando se te ponías nostálgico.  
  
Vigdís llegó corriendo a Whiterun con aire infantil. Si bien, hacía ya un año y un poco más que no era un Cachorro para los Companions, desde que había probado la licantropía, se sentía como una. Y no iba a mentir, le encantaba. Era una forma de experimentar como nunca antes el mundo que la rodeaba. Desde los sabores, olores, texturas... era mágico de una manera no mágica.  
  
Olió a Lars corriendo hacia ella, mientras escapaba o se escondía de Braith. Lo esperó y se hizo a un lado, para evitar que el niño se golpeara con ella.  
  
—¿Vigdís? —preguntó al reconocerla mientras frenaba  
  
—La misma ¿Problemas?— respondió, como saludando a distancia prudencial ya que era una mezcla de barro y polvo en su armadura y, de su cintura, colgaba una bolsa con sangre seca—. Mira que si es por esa niña, puedo hablar con ella de nuevo.  
  
—No, estamos jugando a las escondidas ¿Qué te pasó?  
  
—Sí... bueno, digamos que acabo de hacer una misión especial para Kodlak, ¡Y fue un éxito! —declaró ella, entusiasmada y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro lleno de cicatrices—. Como el Harbringer me lo ordenó, no puedo detenerme en nimiedades como mi aspecto. No puedo fallarle, ni demorarme.  
  
El niño sonrió, quizás simpatizando con el compromiso que la Dragonborn tenía con los Companions. Vigdís le devolvió la sonrisa, no quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo que las cabezas desaparecieran o algo. Su nariz se movió instintivamente, y Vigdís supo que Braith no estaba lejos.  
  
—Será mejor que te escondas pronto—reanudó su camino y no tardó en agregar—. Oh, cuando te desocupes, pasa por mi casa y dile a Lydia que te de un paquete que traje para ti desde el Colegio de Winterhold... Siempre me olvido.  
  
Y antes de que el niño agregase algo más, Vigdís apuró el paso. No se detuvo en el mercado, saludando a Ysolda y a la esposa de Eorlund, y su subió los escalones de que la llevaban al Distrito del Viento de dos en dos. Nunca se esperó ver cuerpos que rápidamente reconoció como de la Silver Hand, en el piso, su alegría le nublo otros sentidos. Llevó una mano al hacha más cercana y avanzó con cuidado, prestando más atención.  
  
No parecía haber problema, pero ni los guardias ni Hemskir estaban la vista. Tragó en seco, agudizando sus sentidos. Dolor y sangre. Su corazón se encogió y su otro yo bloqueó sus sentidos.  
  
Se movió con lentitud, subiendo los peldaños con las armas en mano. Subió como un rayo al ver a Aela y Tarvor, custodiando la entrada con las armas desenvainadas. Ellos estaban tensos e, incluso los notó conmocionados, ni siquiera cruzaron palabra con Vigdís. Temiendo que alguien haya muerto, terminó de subir y abrió la puerta que, por primera vez, le pareció liviana.

  
**  
** **Capitulo Siete.** _Ni un respiro_ _._  
  
La mañana que le siguió pareció brillar, incluso en un lugar tan oscuro como Dawnstar. Vigdís se levantó sonriendo, se lavó el rostro, sacándose la pintura del mismo. Observó el espejo pequeño que tenía en su habitación, recorrió con la mano las cicatrices de su pasado y evitó las nuevas. Le gustaba de vez en cuando mirarse, asegurarse que ella seguía siendo ella. Se miró su mentón, sus labios, su nariz, sus mejillas, su cabello y se detuvo con sus ojos.  Se esquivó y prefirió vestirse con unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados al cuerpo, botas holgadas de cuero marrón y una camisa de tela blanca, sencilla de cuello redondo.  
  
Vigdís estaba terminando de atarse los cordones de la camisa, cuando la puerta se abrió y el rostro de Eztli hizo acto de presencia. Le sonrió.

─Veo que estás listo ─observó, el pelirrojo sonrió con ojos cansados.  
  
─Cicero, tu... pintoresco amigo, me ha levantado al alba ─expresó recostándose en el umbral de la puerta ─. Creo que ha estado más entusiasmado que yo con esto de que me entrenes.  
  
Vigdís sonrió, divertida.  
  
─Es por lo que significa, a decir verdad ─explicó, escondiendo una daga de vidrio en la bota derecha.  
  
─ ¿Y qué significa? ─preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
─Que me quedaré mucho tiempo, que la mayoría de los contratos que se ejecuten serán por boca de Madre, no de rumores o de historias que van de boca en boca─ respondió mientras guardaba otra daga, esta vez daedrica, dentro de su manga izquierda y la mantenía en su lugar por correas pequeñas, atadas alrededor de su antebrazo.  
  
─Oh ─emitió el pelirrojo de ojos grises.  
  
─Sí, oh─repitió─. Eso es lo malo de ser la única que puede escuchar los designios de la Madre. No hay nadie para reemplazarte si te vas.

─la Dark Brotherhood se caería abajo sin ti─observó pensando sobre ello, buscando el carcaj de flechas de hueso de dragón, Vigdís negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo  
  
─No, ya ha pasado antes. Durante la Gran Guerra, la anterior Oyente murió. La Dark Brotherhood sabe cómo sobrevivir en tiempos duros, como todas las sociedades fuertes que existen a lo largo y ancho de todo Tamriel ─explicó colocándose el carcaj junto al arco de hueso de dragón. Tras unos segundos de pensarlo, cambió el carcaj y el arco por un conjunto de ébano.  
  
─No sabía que eso había ocurrido ─admitió, observando cómo se colocaba un cinturón en donde llevaba dos hachas de ébano y varios bolsillos de cuero en el que cargó pociones de regeneración─. ¿Ya estás?  
  
Vigdís asintió, dio unos pasos y se detuvo en el lugar, Eztli la observó enarcando una ceja. La mujer alzó el dedo indice y volvió sobre sus pasos para buscar en el cofre dos espadas cortas que guardó en la parte de atrás de su cinturón.  
  
─Ahora sí.

* * *

  
Durante gran parte del día y de la tarde de los sucesivos días, Vigdís se encargó de enseñarle a Eztli y a los aprendices más jóvenes algunas técnicas o, bien, los evaluaba. Mantenía sus ratos libres ocupados con los contratos, escuchando a la Madre Oscura durante horas o minutos. Pero por lo general lucía perdida. En un par de ocasiones, llegó alguna que otra carta por parte de Brynjolf o Delvin, informándole cómo iban las cosas en la nueva base. Por fortuna, iban mejor de lo que cualquiera podía esperar... pero aun así, no lograba ser suficiente, no era lo mismo.  
  
─Al menos no están perdiendo presencia en el resto de los condados ─comentó Nazir cuando Vigdís leía una carta con cara de abismos.  
  
─Sí, supongo que es algo —suspiró ella dejándola sobre la mesa y suspirando con pesadez─. Debería de haber algo que pudiese hacer.  
  
─Poder, puedes; pero no se te ocurre nada ─comentó Babbette sin apartar la vista de un libro que estaba leyendo. Vigdís, desde el otro lado de la habitación, puso cara de molestia.  
  
─ ¿No dijiste siempre que querías construirte una casa? ─intercedió Senka, entrando en la gran habitación llevando varios platos llenos de comida. La pelinegra giró su cabeza hacia la rubia, quien era seguido por un bretón de cabello castaño y vivaces ojos grises que traía igual o más cantidad.  
  
─ ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué tanta comida?─alejando la carta de sí y moviendose para ver mejor, Vigdís encontró la excusa perfecta para olvidarse de responderles. Otra vez.  
  
─Es una celebración, Vigdís ─explicó el bretón con una sonrisa amistosa y calmada ─. Y las celebraciones suelen estar acompañadas de comida y alcohol.  
  
─ ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué se celebra? ─miró a Nazir, quien se encogió de hombros dando a entender su conocimiento al respecto, y a Babbette, quien ni siquiera se molestó en devolverle la mirada cuando respondió.  
  
─Los aprendices celebran que La Oyente haya regresado  
  
─Ale hizo la mayoría de los preparativos, incluso cocinó –explicó Senka comenzando a poner los primeros platillos sobre la mesa─. Frans fue el de la idea.  
  
Vigdís miró al bretón, quien solo imitaba a la rubia asesina en aquellos momentos. Aquél hombre era Frans, un bretón que mirase por donde uno lo mirase, no tenía ni la más mínima pinta de ser un asesino, o alguien a quien le gustase la sangre. Pero lo era. Detrás de esa expresión de bondad y esa tranquilidad eterna, aquel hombre era una máquina de sangre terrible y temible. A menudo, cuando Vigdís tomaba partida en los asesinatos, solía acudir a él para tomarlo como acompañante o estratega.   
  
Ale apareció en escena, también, llevando consigo una flauta de madera oscura en una mano y un laúd en otra. Ale era por Aleksanteri, un elfo de los bosques y era el que parecía seguir los pasos de Babette en cuanto a la confección de venenos, aunque también tenía un tinte al viejo Festus. Ale también practicaba la magia de la destrucción y tenía el mismo carácter ácido, solo que era joven.  
  
─Más vale que esa comida no esté envenenada ─advirtió poniéndose de pie.  
  
─Por supuesto que no. Nunca envenenaría a La Oyente, se tendría que volver a la vieja forma… y por lo que fue contado, no me apetece en lo absoluto.  
  
─Muy considerado de tu parte ─sonrió Vigdís levantándose─ ¿Los instrumentos son para después?  
  
─ ¿Tu que crees? Una celebración nunca esta completada sin música y cantos─ la Dragonborn asintió como si fuese una respuesta obvia. La verdad era que nunca se sabía con ellos.

─Iré a buscar a los demás ─Pasó a su lado y de Frans, con una sonrisa algo incomoda; nunca se acostumbraría a esos pequeños momentos en una vida que ya había acostumbrado a que fuese todo, menos pacifica.

─No empezaremos sin ti, Viggs ─advirtió Senka.  
  
Vigdís asintió, entendiendo la sutil amenaza maternal ahí escondida. Se detuvo cerca de la puerta, y volvió a verlos.   
  
─Ey, Senka ─la rubia levantó la cabeza ─. Lo que dijiste sobre la casa… después deberías repetírmelo. Es muy buena.

* * *

Corrió por los pasillos de piedra del santuario de Dawnstar, le avisó a Cicero, quien no tardó en dejar el salón de tortura para reunirse con los demás. Encontró a Fenris en el camino, quien respondió que ya estaba al tanto. Al último que le faltaba encontrar era Eztli. Registró todas las habitaciones y sin embargo no lo halló, incluso pensó en encontrarlo afuera, pero tampoco. Suspiró y tomó aire, pensando en donde podía estar. No quería abusar de su lado bestia, para que no la dominase más que por otra cosa.  
  
El último lugar que quedaba, en donde no se le ocurrió buscar hasta ese momento, era en la sala donde descansaba la Madre. Una mala sensación recorrió su cuerpo, por lo que apuró su paso hacia el interior del santuario.

Lo encontró donde estaba en ataúd de la Madre, arrodillado frente a ella, encorvado y con la cabeza gacha. Contuvo el aire antes de preguntar:

─ ¿Eztli? ¿Qué haces aquí? Hay… hay una fiesta...  
  
El pelirrojo se enderezó y se giró a verla. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su rostro estaba compuesto por una mueca de miedo y angustia.  
  
─ ¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucede?  
  
El joven intentó hablar, pero su garganta se sentía seca. Quiso ponerse de pie, y sus piernas le fallaron, Vigdís avanzó a ayudarlo y lo sostuvo, en parte no entendía que estaba pasando y, por otro lado, no quería entenderlo. No obstante la voz, de Eztli encontró modo.  
  
─La escuché… La escuché… Escuché a Madre… ella me dio un contrato, Viggs  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ¿Era eso posible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh... no se imaginan las ganas que tengo de arrancarme los ojos. Es increíble la cantidad de correcciones que tuve que hacerme. Y no solo ortograficas o gramaticales.
> 
> I wanna kill my past self.


	8. Un Cambio de Planes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por primera vez, pongo las notas al principio. Es más que nada, para comentar que saqué el "Hacia" de la primera versión. Una nimiedad, lo sé.  
> Tengo que admitir que es divertido reescribirlo. Me gusta aplicar todo lo que aprendí y realmente es uno de los fics al que más cariño le tengo cuando lo empecé a escribir (figúrense allá por el 2009/2010) y esto me acompañó durante diversas etapas de mi vida y, si bien, no esta terminado, siempre vuelvo a él; sea para mejorarlo o continuarlo, o pasarlo a un lugar donde creo que va a estar más seguro.  
> Muchas gracias a todos, todas y todes los lectores anónimos que han estado leyendo.

**Those Fellings.**

**Arco Dos.** _Un Contrato Para Rechazar_

 

Estaba hambrienta. Hacía días que no comía y apenas descansaba. Pasó casi flotando por el puente que la llevaba a la estructura principal del colegio. las runas de alerta no se dispararon,o era tan etérea que no la perdición, o sus costumbres de ladrona eran más fuertes que su voluntad. Vigdís caminaba como si fuese un fantasma. No tenía un rumbo definido aunque sabía a dónde quería ir. Tambaleaba, giraba sobre si misma y tropezaba con sus propios pies, pero sin caerse. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita puerta?

Algo en algún lugar se abrió y la pelinegra se movió donde escuchó el ruido. Sonaba muy fuerte, parecía un dragón. De ser así, debía de prepararse, como la Dragonborn que ella era su deber era…

No. Alguien la agarró con firmeza por los hombros. Alguien la sostuvo.

—Por los Divinos ¿Qué le pasó?

— ¿Estará envenenada?

—Shh... alguien viene. Tenemos que llevarla a su habitación y darle algo para que se recupere.

—Pero ¿Qué? —las voces se hicieron más bajas

—No sé, intentemos con todo, lo básico siempre cubre más.

—Jóvenes ¿Qué hacen despiertos a estas horas de la noche? —ruidos ahogados.

— ¡Maestro Tolfdir! Ssólo estábamos tomando aire.

— ¿Con este frío y a estas horas?  me temo que aún no caigo en tretas tan inocentes como aquellas.

¡Pum! En algún momento tuvieron que soltarla, porque por alguna razón Vigdís se desplomó sobre el piso de piedra del patio del colegio. Inconsciente.

Poco después, aquella misma noche, se encontraba en su habitación, dentro del Colegio.

—Enthir... debo hablar con él —pronunció ante los oídos de Tolfdir, quien se estaba encargando hasta que Colette Marence despertara—.Enthir… Karlaiah… Gallus, muerte… diario… Mercer… Karlaiah… veneno.

 

 **Capitulo Ocho.**   Un Cambio de Planes.

Vigdís abrió los ojos como si estos se fuesen a salir. Eztli parecía asustado; no, aterrado. El muchacho no sabía que acababa de ocurrir y deseaba que fuese un mal sueño. Antes de hablar, Vigdís lo tomó de los brazos y lo llevó hacia el afuera.

—Me dio un contrato… —susurró Eztli en algun momento. Vigdís solo habló cuando estuvieron afuera, y lo hizo con los brazos cruzados, lo más lejos que podía de él.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —inquirió con un tono gélido, como si volviese a ser la Vigdís que con quien él cruzó la frontera. El menor intentó escapar de esa mirada sin vida sin saber muy bien cómo lograrlo. Tras unos segundos, se dio por vencido y trémulo, le habló.

—que… que alguien había realizado el ritual. Que hay un objetivo, pero… dijo algo como que era uno que son dos.

La fugaz imagen de Vilkas y Farkas pasó por la cabeza de Vigdis pasó por su mente y un escalofrío no tardó en recorrer su cuerpo. Alejó sus pensamientos cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Eso no le servía, podían no ser ellos. Suspiró para sí antes de volver a hablar.

—Sé que asusta. Al menos la primera vez. Pero, no lo has descubierto mientras estabas encerrado en el ataúd con ella —comentó aludiendo a su propia experiencia para intentar suavizar —. Así que toma aire e intenta recordar todo lo que te dijo sobre el contrato. Hay una diferencia.

— ¿Qué diferencia?—tampoco servía que en medio de su terror, se pusiera a la defensiva— Ahí está diciendo lo mismo

—Depende de cómo lo diga, puede decir cosas diferentes. Dos que caminan en uno, un loco; pero dos que parecen uno, gemelos.

— Entonces ¿Qué te dijo? —insistió. Eztli se revolvió en su lugar, sin estar seguro. Vigdís terminó por suspirar, rindiéndose—. Cuando lo recuerdes, dímelo. Si es necesario, ve a preguntárselo a ella de nuevo. Tenés que saber todos los detalles.

Eztli la miró, asintiendo y deseando recordar  sin tener que escuchar aquella voz de nuevo. En aquél momento, una duda asaltó su mente y observó a Vigdís, quien aprovechando el silencio, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿No te parece raro que haya recurrido a mí? —le preguntó. Ella lo miró de reojo antes de responder.

—Raro queda corto—cambió el peso de su cuerpo entre un pie y otro, y suspiró—; no tengo tiempo para hacerme ese tipo de preguntas, Eztli. Mi mente está… en otro lado como para ir a preguntarle a Madre porqué te habló. Aunque intentaré hablar con ella, en algún momento. No puede haber dos Oyentes al mismo tiempo, nunca sucedió… No que yo sepa, no en un mismo lugar

Hubo otro instante de silencio y luego agregó:

— En fin, olvídate de esto por ahora, tenemos un banquete de celebración. Volvamos antes de que algo pase.

Palabras mágicas nunca antes dichas, puesto que ni bien Vigdís las pronunció, El ruido de los cascos de caballo se manifestó interrumpiendo cualquier respuesta que Eztli podría haber dado. En pose de alerta y con los dedos acariciando la empuñadura de su arma más cercana, ella esperó. Entre el follaje natural de la zona, emergió un caballo negro de ojos marrones con un mensajero encima. Éste, en cuanto vislumbró a la Dragonborn, bajó el ritmo y, una vez detenido, le extendió una carta. En el momento que ella tuvo entre sus manos el mensaje, el mensajero salió de allí a un rítmico galope.

Los ojos de Eztli miraron interrogantes a Vigdís, quien, examinando la carta, se limitó a responderle.

—Delvin quiere contactarme. Urgente—lejos de estar ansiosa por leerla, se preguntaba más por la coincidencia de que justo ese día le llegaran dos cartas de ellos.

—¿Delvin?

—Mallory—explicó a medias—. Es una de las cabezas del Gremio de Ladrones. Él... conoció a la antigua líder de la Dark Brotherhood, no sé de qué modo, pero me siento bien en mi ignorancia

En lo último, se apresuró a explicar para evitar cualquier pregunta más por parte del menor.

—¿Y qué dice?—abrió el sobre y buscó la firma

—Parece que viene de parte de Enthir

—¿Quién?

—Un mago del Colegio de Winterhold... asociado con el Gremio... gracias al antiguo líder del mismo...—explicó mientras leía la carta

Eztli se tomó unos segundos para poner cara de incredulidad.

—O sea... me estás diciendo que esa carta... viene de Falkreath, que a su vez viene de Winterhold... ¿que esta como a dos días de aquí? —Vigdís meneó la cabeza en respuesta.

—Enthir no sabe mi ubicación actual, ni siquiera sabe que pertenezco a la Dark Brotherhood. Pero sabe que pertenezco al gremio. Por eso la envió allí. Delvin solo la reenvió. Él sabe la ubicación de este santuario, fue quien lo amuebló, después de todo... con mi dinero—explicó arrastrando.

Entonces, la pelinegra volvió a enmudecer, para terminar arrugando la carta con la mano que la sostenía. Gruñó molesta y hasta parecía que iba a arrancarse los cabellos de su cabeza cuando la puerta del santuario se abrió y el resto de los miembros salieron, buscándolos. Frans fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Te irás —afirmó con voz grave. Vigdís se apuró por negar.

—No hoy. No será mucho tiempo.

Una idea pasó por su cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me apetece comenzar a construirme una casa —finalizó ella haciendo un gesto para entrar nuevamente al santuario.

* * *

 

Durante el banquete, Vigdís habló del plan que construyó sobre la marcha. Así, podría ir al Colegio de Magos a ocuparse del problema que Enthir le estaba especificando en la carta. Aún no estaba nada confirmado, pero los Thalmor enviaron una carta al Colegio declarando que un nuevo asesor fue designado; las huellas de lo que hizo Ancano aún perduraban en la memoria de alumnos y maestros, todos tenían sus reservas y esperaban a que Vigdís fuese allí a poner orden. La pelinegra dudaba en estar a la altura de las circunstancias, un odio brotaba de su corazón hacia aquella orden desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero... primero lo primero.

Para justificar las ausencias en el Colegio de Magos y, de paso, en Whiterun, ella pensaba solicitar una parcela de tierra en uno de los condados en los que no poseía casa, específicamente, en Dawnstar. Después de todo en una u otra ocasión le habían comentado que podía hacerlo. Frans se ofreció para hacerse pasar por el administrador de ella e ir a comprar aquella parcela y Vigdís accedió... un poco dudosa.

En ningún momento habló sobre lo sucedido con Eztli y la Madre Noche, el pelirrojo cooperó en el silencio, hubo mucho problema en eso. Ya al atardecer, varias horas luego de la salida de Frans, Nazir le entregó las misiones a cada uno de los otros miembros y los dejó ir. La grandeza del santuario se hizo notar con el profundo vacío que entonces se originó. Babbette no estaba allí, tampoco Cicero. Sólo Vigdís, Eztli y Nazir se encontraban, cada uno muy metido en lo suyo. Aprovechando la situación, caminó directo hacia el sarcofago y, frente a ella, habló, demandando respuestas.

Mas silencio encontró

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas?— preguntó con la voz inusualmente alta, pero siendo siendo cuidadosa en sus palabras, por temor a ser escuchada por Nazir—. Eztli es muy joven, muy... inexperto en todo esto. Sé bien que tiene un alto poder mágico... pero aún no lo ha explotado del todo. Aunque estoy segura que acuerdas conmigo al decir que él aún no esta preparado.

Silencio. Vigdís apretó los puños y frunció el ceño ¿De qué iba todo aquello? Si ella había hecho diligentemente su trabajo. Incluso la noche anterior había podido escucharla sin problemas.

— ¿Desde cuándo tomaste esta decisión? Ayer no pareció...

Pronto, comenzó a pasearse como lobo enjaulado por la habitación, moviendo los brazos y hablando, sin quitarle la vista al ataúd.

— ¿De qué trata esta vez? ¿Quién es el objetivo?

En algún punto de sus preguntas, tuvo la sensación de que la Madre le sonreía fríamente, quizás como mofándose de ella. Esto sólo le causó escalofríos y la hizo enojar aún más. Vigdís pocas veces se caracterizaba por tener paciencia. Con los puños apretados de tal manera que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, Vigdís se precipitó contra la Madre convocando un pequeño rayo eléctrico, que apenas hizo temblar el último lugar de descanso de la Madre.

Dejando soltar entonces un grito de insatisfacción, la nórdica pelinegra se acercó a la puerta, con intenciones de salir.

—Tómalo como un descanso... —algo en la voz ancestral le dio la impresión que las palabras estaban llenas de diversión y frialdad al mismo tiempo—. Pero no te relajes...

¿Qué era lo que ella sabía y que Vigdís ignoraba? Probablemente, nada bueno.

* * *

Aquella noche, cuando Aela entró a Underforge a medio camino entre humana y licántropa, sus ojos claros vieron a los hermanos recostados contra las paredes, uno a cada lado, en silencio. Se vistió sin vergüenza por estar desnuda frente a dos hombres, era una guerrera y no iba a detenerse en las menudencias del pudor. Además, eran Vilkas y Farkas, dos Companions que la habrán visto desnuda más veces de lo que ella pudiese contar. Por supuesto, eso sólo fue así antes que Kodlak comenzara a influir sobre los gemelos, buscando aliados para ver el don como una maldición.

—Tenemos que hablar —expresó Vilkas. Su tono imponente hizo eco en la habitación de piedra.

—Pues háganlo, mi desnudez no me hace sorda—respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aela...

—Si es por lo que sucedió en Riften, puedes ir olvidándote. No hay nada que hablar sobre lo que pasó...

—Porque no pasó nada —finalizó él descruzándose de hombros y mirándola de frente

— ¿Entonces?

—Tenemos que elegir para el Círculo.

La pelirroja se detuvo y observó a uno y otro hermano.Vilkas permanecía en su lugar, determinado a no salir de allí sin tener la respuesta que él quería. Farkas, seguía recostado contra la piedra, con los brazos cruzados y la vista en ningún lugar. Él no estaba allí apoyando la decisión de su hermano. Estaba porque tenía que estar, no porque quisiera. Aela ladeó la cabeza, tal como lo haría un can. No lo había notado hasta entonces porque ella misma se había encontrado absorta en sus tareas para quitarse de la mente la sensación de traición de su Harbringer.  
  
Por primera tuvo la sensación rara de que ellos estaban distanciados.  
  
—Te escucho... —habló quedamente. Vilkas asintió.  
  
—Sabemos lo difícil que es elegir a un nuevo miembro, recordamos lo que sucedió con Arnbjorn. Y hemos visto lo que es cuando los tres nos hicimos miembros. No se elige a la ligera y es algo en lo que todos debemos estar de acuerdo. Pero dado los últimos acontecimientos de estos años, dejamos ese asunto casi sin hablar.  
  
—Y, dado lo que _no-sucedió_ con nuestra Harbinger, las cosas han cambiado.  
  
—No podemos mantener el orden entre los tres. Y seguimos necesitando miembros. Hoy tenemos que elegir al menos dos miembros para que se unan al Círculo.  
  
—¿Dos? —Aela preguntó lo que Farkas expresó con la mirada. Vilkas asintió seguro.

—Uno por el reemplazo de Skjor y otro por el reemplazo de Vigdís, cuando ella fue parte del Círculo, antes de volverse Harbringer —especificó—. Preferimos dejar en vos, la decisión sobre quien ocuparía el lugar de Skjor... y realmente, no nos planteamos con Vigdís y Farkas elegir al otro.

Aela suspiró con pesadez, no le gustaba la idea, pensaba y creía que tenía más tiempo, porque quería tenerlo. A sus ojos, nadie podía ocupar el lugar de su mentor, quien le enseñó a apreciar el don que Hircine les había dado. Fue de él de quien bebió su sangre para convertirse. Y si bien en un tiempo había tenido una manada, ahora solo se sentía como una solitaria. Tenía a su familia, los Companions, sí, no era lo mismo si no eran iguales. Ella era diferente a ellos, podía oler sus sentimientos, escuchar sus corazones y sentir sus pasos a una considerable distancia. Vigdís aún era como ella, pero... ahora su compañera de caza no era lo suficiente honorable como para tener tal papel, ni siquiera para ser Harbinger de los Companions.  
  
—¿Qué opciones hay entonces? —preguntó con gesto inquisitivo. La postura de Vilkas se relajó, apoyando las manos sobre el borde del cáliz del cual todos los miembros del Círculo bebieron una vez, habló.

—Njada y Ria, de los antigüos. Athis quizás, habría que mandarlo a una misión importante... — enumeró —. De los cachorros... Caderyn ha hecho un trabajo magnifico últimamente. Lyall se esforzó para ser encontrado.

Tras meditarlo de alguna manera fugaz, Aela expuso su opinión.

—Njada es una buena opción. Ha mostrado su lealtad, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con que Vigdís sea nuestra Harbringer. Quizás sea una buena adquisición como licantropa. Es fuerte y dura. El don sólo la hará mejor.

Vilkas cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar la referencia de la licantropía como un don.

—Ria también lo sería. Ella... es devota a nosotros y lo ha demostrado.

—Pero no es fuerte, como Njada.

—Njada no es fuerte como lo fue Skjor, o como es Farkas. Ria es inteligente, y rápida.

—Pero no como tú o yo.

—Pueden ser las dos —dejó caer Farkas, hablando por primera vez en bastante tiempo, los dos lo miraron unos segundos y cayeron en el silencio.

—Pero también está Lyall.

—Lyall no esta para ser hombre lobo —habló rápidamente Vilkas.

—¿Pero Ria sí?

Y lo que parecía una conversación que no llevaba a ningún punto comenzó a alargarse. Farkas, en su malhumor, los dejó hacer, inmiscuyéndose en sus propios dilemas. Quizás si Vigdís estuviese ahí, ella saldría con alguna solución útil, como una especie de pelea o una carrera en la que pudiesen probar su valía. Porque su Vigdís era así, ocurrente, única. Lástima que ella, que sus contraste fueran tan... tan peligrosos ¿Por qué ella, de todos, tenía que ser la Líder de aquél Gremio infame? ¿Cuántas veces ella le habrá mentido a él cuando iba a hacer sus tareas como ladrona? ¿Cuántas veces usó las manos que usó para traer honor a los Companions, para robar? Era muy grande el dolor, la desilusión que crecía día con día en su interior como olvidarse en perdonarla.

—¡Farkas! —la voz de su hermano lo lleva de nuevo a la realidad. Él mira a quien luce exactamente como él—. ¿Qué piensas

Sabía que se refería a quien ocuparía el puesto vacante, pero sinceramente, no tenía ganas de elegir a uno sobre otro. No le interesaba.

—Creo que habría que probarlos a todos. Los que ganen... serán del Círculo  
  
Por un segundo, Aela y Vilkas se quedaron en el molde, como intentando procesar la sugerencia del tercero, quien se mostraba totalmente desinteresado sobre el tema. Aquella propuesta, era de hecho, inteligente. No esperaban que él, sobretodo, fuese quien diese aquella opción.  
  
—Vigdís es ladrona y tú por fin has dado una buena idea—comentó Aela con ciertos aires irónicos—. Quién lo diría.

* * *

Cuatro días más tarde, Vigdís viajaba a Winterhold. Eztli la acompañaba, en silencio. Aún no había podido recordar las palabras de la Madre Noche y, quizás por seguridad o miedo, ella lo llevaba hacia el gran Colegio. 

Tras haber pagado por la parcela de tierra, comenzó a trabajar la tierra para que, al menos, pareciese que estaba haciendo algo. Logró establecer las medidas de lo que ella quería que fuese el comedor y la entrada, ya luego vería cómo hacer el resto. Al parecer, levantar casas de la nada, no era tan fácil.   
  
Realmente se alegraba de dejar la casa atrás, hasta que no aprendiese bien lo que tenía que hacer, estaba decidida a no hacer nada más, sólo recolectaría materiales y luego, vería. Si bien podía ser ocurrente a veces, casi siempre lo lamentaba luego. 

Podía salirse con la suya para meterse en un problema mayor.


	9. El Colegio de Winterhold.

**Those Feelings.**

**Arco Dos.**   _Un Contrato Para Rechazar._

  
  
El viejo Esmbry mantuvo la granja de pie durante la Gran Guerra. Nunca faltaron los granos, frutas y legumbres, ni a las tropas ni a los habitantes de Bruma. Los tiempos eran difíciles por aquél entonces, pero ¿Cuándo no lo fueron? Mientras la Guerra empeoraba y la Ciudad Imperial quedaba cercada por todos los puntos cardinales exceptuando el norte.

El, su esposa y sus hijos continuaban con la vida de campo, ignorando las columnas de fuego y las continuas tropas que iban de un lado a otro. Esmbry creía la ruta que llevaba a la Ciudad Imperial seguía libre gracias a la sangre nórdica que se derramaba a diario, y sólo ellos podían traer la victoria sobre aquellos Thalmor. Él era nórdico, y si no fuera porque tenía la exclusiva labor de proveer comida a las tropas y a la ciudad, ya se hubiese montado en un caballo y marchado.

En muy poco tiempo había desarrollado desprecio por los Thalmor, pero no por los Altmer. Podía ser una masa de músculos trabajada, pero  entendía que no todos eran iguales. No todos los nórdicos eran valientes, no todos los Bretones eran buenos en la magia, así como no todos los Khajiits eran ladrones de poca mota ni todos los Altmer eran fieles a los Thalmor. Y eso, se debía a los _niños de la guerra_.

Grandes enfrentamientos conllevaban gran cantidad de muertes. Y las muertes, trajeron huérfanos. Y su esposa tenía la mala costumbre de abrirles las puertas de su hogar a todo huérfano que se pasara por la granja a mendigar un plato de comida. Junto a su hijo mayor, Kirllian, y el menor, Arluin; ya contaban con doce niños. Algunos eran Khajiits, Argonianos, Orcos y al menos, podía asegurar que había uno de cada tipo de elfo.

Demasiados niños para Esmbry. Ya eran demasiados con los dos que su esposa trajo al mundo. Demasiados nombres y problemas que evitar, así que el viejo se refería a ellos por el clásico "hijo,hija"; aunque su muletilla más usada era el "eh, tú".

Esperaba que no se dieran cuenta, pero su edad ya le iba ganando a su mente, aunque no a su cuerpo.

Una mañana, el granjero salió en compañía de los niños mayores a cortar leña. El invierno de ese año se anunciaba más frío y más cruel que los anteriores. Si bien en Bruma siempre había nieve, se temía que hubiese más de la acostumbrada. Los niños se dispersaron al llegar al bosque, nunca muy lejos de él, y comenzaron con la tarea. Los troncos cortados de la última vez facilitaban bastante.

Nunca supo bien en qué punto comenzó a escuchar llantos de bebé, pero cuando se hicieron insoportables, se dispuso a darse vuelta y ver qué rayos era y vio a una de las niñas, una Khajiit, sosteniendo un bulto de sábanas.

—M'irion encontró al niño en el bosque ¿Qué haremos con él, padre? — preguntó moviendo la cola de un lado a otro y con los ojos grandes, abiertos con una curiosidad que parecía sobrepasarla.

Esmbry tomó al pequeño bulto y lo examinó, parecía un niño de ojos claros, entre grises o blancos y cabello negro, aunque escaso debido a su corta edad. Quizás tenía como dos o tres meses. Volvió la vista a M'irion, quien no dejaba de verlo.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste?

La Khajiit lo miró con sus grandes ojos, procesando la pregunta.

—En el hueco del árbol que esta por allá— señaló una ubicación inexacta,

Tras investigar el lugar donde M'irion dijo que lo halló, Esmbry no encontró ninguna huella, nada que indicase que sus padres volverían por la criatura, y, ciertamente, mejor era darle un hogar antes de que el frío tomara una vida tan joven.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, bautizarían a la niña como Vigdís. La decimotercera hija del matrimonio.

 

 **Capitulo Nueve.** _El Colegio de Winterhold._

 Entre la nieve y árboles muertos, surgieron las primeras casas de Winterhold. Vigdís disminuyó la marcha y Eztli la imitó. Al entrar a los limites del pueblo, los primeros habitantes con los que se cruzaron, se acercaron a saludarla con calidez. Vigdís, muy probablemente por respeto, detuvo su caballo y se bajó de él para platicar. Eztli pudo observar lo querida que era la Dovahkiin, recibía abrazos, halagos y conversación sobre cómo le había ido, cómo estaba, que habían escuchado lo último que había hecho ella y qué pensaba sobre algunos problemas importantes. Tras prometer que pasaría para la cena por la posada y responder preguntas y cosas así, Vigdís volvió a estar libre. Nadie reparó en él, o simplemente asumieron que era el nuevo acompañante de ella, quien la protegería en las batallas. A Eztli no le molestó en lo más mínimo ser ignorado, al menos así pudo ser espectador de lo que era ser la Dragonborn en aquellos días, luego de la derrota de Alduin.

Le resultaba confuso, cuánto menos, ver a aquella mujer como símbolo de tal grandeza y heroísmo. _La última Dragonborn_ , según los antiguos pergaminos o leyendas... él nunca se interesó las profecías, leyendas, predicciones y demás; le resultaban aburridas, sin sentido. Era como hacer trampa al leer un libro y leerte primero el final. Pero sin irse del cauce de sus pensamientos, Vigdís no era menos que una asesina a sangre fría y como mucho, una ladrona con ánimos de compañerismos toscos.

Pero ahí tenía, frente a él, la prueba de sus actos ¿A cuánta gente salvó durante el regreso de Alduin? ¿Cuántos favores realizó? Le parecía completamente extraño verla como algo bueno a ella, a Vigdís.

— Eztli. Despierta —el sonido de su nombre lo trajo de nuevo y los ojos celestes hielo de ella se clavaron en él—. Dejaremos los caballos aquí. Se asustan con facilidad en el puente y es difícil maniobrar. Anda, bájate de una vez que no tengo todo el día.

Para esta ocasión, ella estaba vistiendo las ropas oscuras Archimaga, unas botas de piel oscuras y unos guantes, presumiblemente para protegerse del frío. Aún tenía el Amuleto de Talos colgando de su cuello con libertad arrogante.

Dejando los caballos en el establo cerca de la posada, ambos asesinos continuaron caminando. Al notar el puente mencionado, Eztli se detuvo a medio andar, provocando que Vigdís lo imitase.

—¿Ahora qué?

Vigdís se encogió de hombros como si fuese obvio y le señaló el puente... algo que acababa de responder hacia nada.

—Eso no se ve muy confiable... Parece que en cualquier momento se puede caer.

—Lo he cruzado millones de veces, no se caerá —replicó la pelinegra comenzando a dar los primeros pasos cuando vio a una Altmer con una túnica de maestro acercándose. Vigdís sonrió e hizo un ademán de saludo—. ¡Faralda! ¡Qué bueno verte!

—Vigdís, oportuna como siempre —respondió cuando ellos llegaron a ella—. Ya estábamos por enviar un mensajero a buscarte.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?—preguntó, fingiendo no saber lo que realmente ocurría.

—Los Thalmor, se han decidido a mandar otro asesor;sabes que eso puede significar...—respondió, con cierta reticencia.

—Ignorando la respuesta de mi instinto, diré que los estudiantes y el resto de los maestros se pueden poner un poco... hipersensibles.

Faralda puso los ojos en blanco, con cierto hastío. Era sabido que la Dovahkiin detestaba a los Thalmor, nunca había dado una respuesta especifica a su odio, nadie le había preguntado directamente tampoco. No obstante, a pesar de eso, solía mantener su opinión al margen de los demás. Cuando la elfa quiso retomar la conversación, sus ojos fueron a posar en la figura del muchacho que acompañaba a la Archimaga.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió con cierta hostilidad.

—Mi nombre es Eztli y... creo que soy aprendiz de la... señorita Vigdís —respondió algo dudoso.

Tanto Faralda como Vigdís enarcaron una ceja, pero la nórdica fue la primera en sonreír.

—Es un huérfano que tomé bajo mi cuidado en mi último viaje a Cyrodiil, ese en el que fui a visitar a mi familia —se adelantó entonces con una sonrisa cálida—. Es... el hijo de una de las hermanas de mi hermana —ante la expresión de confusión de la Altmer, Vigdís continuó, intentando explicarse —. Durante la Gran Guerra muchos niños perdieron a sus padres y muchos hermanos fueron separados al quedar huérfanos. Una de mis hermanas... Lyra, tenía más hermanos, pero no quedaron en mi familia... una de sus hermanas murió hace poco y Eztli era hijo de una de ellas. Lyra me pidió que lo tome bajo mi tutela, ya sabes, que termine su formación y eso.

—Oh, bueno... ¿Y qué harás con él?

—Estaba siendo instruido como mago, en el Gremio de Magos de Cyrodiil, creo que dejarlo aquí sería lo más adecuado. Te gustará saber que es muy bueno en tu rubro, Faralda. No te dará problemas... incluso, es tan bueno en la magia de la Destrucción que ni siquiera tendrás que verle la cara para las clases.

—Si ese es el caso, que dé una muestra de su poder —pidió la Altmer cruzándose de brazos.

—¿No podemos obviar esto? Soy la Archimaga, creo que si yo elijo a un estudiante...

—Vigdís, reglas son reglas. Nadie cruza el puente si no hace una demostración de su poder—la interrumpió y Vigdís tuvo la sensación que si Faralda usase lentes, la miraría por encima de ellos.

—Bien, bien. Eztli, haz una bola de fuego y lánzala al vacío —el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

—¿A ningún objetivo en particular? ¿Sólo la tiro y... ya?

—Así es muchacho. Te hubiese pedido que conjures un Atronach o una esfera de luz, pero ya escuchaste a la Archimaga —sonrió Faralda y Vigdís suspiró, como quejándose.

Creyendo oír un "para eso me sí me tienes en cuenta..." de la nórdica, el mestizo alargó su mano derecha, llevándola a la altura de su rostro, pero a la vez a una distancia prudencial del mismo. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, el joven veía en su mano una esfera de un fuego que flotaba muy a sus aires. Se quedó admirándola como si fuese la primera vez que veía una. Incluso subió y bajó la vista siguiendo el lento movimiento de la esfera. Era algo de lo que nunca se cansaba, ver el fuego en su poder. Ver aquél elemento tan dañino tan calmado en su poder.

Al cabo de unos instantes, llevó su brazo hacia atrás de su cabeza, completamente extendido y, en un rápido movimiento, como si su propio brazo se convirtiese en un látigo, lo llevó hacia adelante, empujando la bola hacia allí. La esfera fue directo al vacío, perdiéndose de la vista al cabo de unos segundos. Luego, como acomodándose los hombros tras el tiro, volvió su vista hacia Faralda, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Nada mal —respondió la Altmer, provocando que el chico inflara el pecho y sonriese más —. Pero tienes que mejorar.

Eztli dejó caer sus hombros y la miró disconforme con el veredicto.

— ¿Por qué? Lo hice bien, más que bien ¡Perfecto!

—Tardas demasiado —se limitó a responder.

Faralda se dio vuelta y con un gesto, le indicó que la siguieran. Eztli fue el que refunfuñó en lo bajo, como haciendo burla del tono que empleó la Altmer. El puente le parecía seriamente frágil y peligroso, pero las dos mujeres no le daban ni siquiera importancia, caminaban tan seguras como si aquél puente estuviese en tierra firme. Tras unos giros, desembocaron en un hall al aire libre, con una fuente de energía mágica y todo. Vigdís la observó y sonrió ligeramente. Allí todo parecía tener tintes azules y celestes fríos, además de la construcción de piedra fría y dura. Eso lo hacía parecer tan... deprimente. Eztli deseó internamente que no estuviesen allí más de lo planeado.

Al notar a Vigdís, estudiantes jóvenes y evidentemente nuevos, se acercaron a saludar y a hablarle. Entre tanto bullicio generado, tres estudiantes se encargaron de dispersar al grupo. Uno de ellos era un kahjiit, otro un nórdico y la tercera era una dunmer,Eztli los miró con curiosidad. Una vez dispersados los alumnos menores, ellos se acercaron con cierta parsimonia a entablar una pequeña conversación con Vigdís. Eztli no se molestó en escuchar, pues la conversación se basó en trivialidades y la promesa de entrenar juntos más tarde. Pero aquellos chicos no trataban a Vigdís del mismo modo que los estudiantes o los pueblerinos, sino que actuaban de manera similar que los miembros de la Dark Brotherhood.

Vigdís entonces le dedicó unas palabras a Faralda y guió a Eztli hasta los aposentos del Archimago, la habitación que ella tenía allí. Una vez en el lugar, Eztli dejó la mochila de viaje al lado de la de Vigdís y tomó asiento en la primera silla que encontró

—No entiendo cómo demonios lo hacés... esto es tan...

—¿Agotante? ¿Extenuante? ¿Doloroso?

—Sí... y cualquier otra palabra que se te ocurra —suspiró el joven tirandose sobre la cama con total familiaridad—. ¿Cómo lo hacés?

La pelinegra, quien se encontraba ordenando algunos ingredientes que encontró por el camino, se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—Sólo lo hago y ya. La gente se siente segura, contenta con alguien a quien consideran un héroe cerca de ellos. Y Winterhold es una ciudad que necesita mucho aliento. Hago lo que debo hacer por ellos.

—Pero tú no eres así. No te conocí así.

—Que no me conozcas así, no quiere decir que no lo sea, Eztli. Yo no pedí ser nada de lo que actualmente soy... bueno quizás con excepción de ser Thane y tener casas. Pero nada de esto lo pedí, pero no me arrepiento—expresó con cierta dificultad, sin saber muy bien como ponerle voz a sus pensamientos.

—¿De nada?— Vigdís sólo negó con la cabeza.

—He conocido gente maravillosa, más hermanos y hermanas para mi familia. Incluso puedo llegar a decir que a algunos los siento como mis padres.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, en los cuales Vigdís organizó su lugar de residencia momentánea, el joven pelirrojo, llegó a una conclusión.

—Eres extraña —sentenció. ¿Qué clase de persona no se arrepentiría de sus errores?

Tras unas horas de descanso en aquella amplia habitación y circular habitación, Eztli comenzó a mirar con cariño el lugar, el pequeño jardín,siempre iluminado con una orbe de luz mágica, le daba en cierto modo paz y calma, además, no iba a mentir, aquél lugar le gustaba más que las instalaciones subterráneas de la hermandad. Eran más...mágicas.

Durante todo aquél tiempo, Vigdís se había inmerso en varios papeles, cartas y documentos que parecían importantes, por lo que estuvieron en silencio desde entonces. La Dragonborn parecía tomarse en serio cada uno de los cargos que tenía.

—¿Aún no has logrado recordar las palabras? —preguntó de pronto ella, mojando la pluma en el tintero, antes de firmar un documento.

—Me temo que no. Sigue siendo demasiado confuso.

—Pero recuerdas algo ¿verdad? —prosiguió dándose vuelta a verlo, el chico estaba arrodillado observando aquél jardín, completamente absorto.

—Sí. Pero son palabras que no tienen sentido —respondió mirando a la mujer de reojo.

Tras un largo "mmmm" pensativo en el que Vigdís barajó varias posibilidades, volvió a hablar.

— Dímelas —pidió —Quizás para mi, sí tengan sentido.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. Se acercó con una mano en la nuca, sientiéndose tonto por lo que iba a decir.

—Además de esa frase rara que dijo... también habló sobre gente de guerra. Y algo de salvajes, allegados... no sé.

Vigdís suspiró y asintió, frunció sus labios, aún no encontraba mucho sentido, pero el poco que encontraba, no le gustaba... en lo absoluto.

—Gente de Guerra... pueden... aunque sería muy estúpido realmente que lo sean... —habló más para sí que para el chico —.Quizás sea una tontería... no creo que...

—¿Qué? ¿Sabes algo?—se incorporó casi con la velocidad de un azote de látigo. Vigdís se volvió a verlo y notó el halo de incredulidad, de auxilio.

Una pregunta, una palabra, un consejo pasó por su mente; pero se contuvo. No era seguro decirlo. No cuando ni ella estaba segura de que fuesen ellos.

—Los Companions...En un principio eran guerreros nobles, defensores de los nórdicos. Pero eso fue en los tiempos de Ysgramor... Debido a los cambios en el tiempo, se vieron reducidos a... mercenarios con honor. Por dinero, ellos se encargaran de dar una paliza quien tu quieras, también si hay un problema de animales que tengas...y cosas así. Incluso si hay bandidos cerca, ellos los exterminarán...

—Por un módico precio, entiendo...—murmuró.

—Muchos de ellos participaron en la Gran Guerra, en apoyo a Cyrodiil. En esos casos, no hay ganancias monetarias, pero sí de reputación. Los miembros del Círculo tienen, incluso, una copia de las llaves de las torres centinelas de los guardias y... esas cosas.

—Ajá... y tú eres la Harbringer de ellos, gozas de los mismos beneficios.

Vigdís iba a aclararle aquello cuando oyó pasos subir la escalera que llevaba sus aposentos. Sólo asintió y murmuró una única cosa más

—Suena normal que alguien quiera vengarse de ellos, pero es la primera vez que oigo que alguien nos invoca...

Y antes de que Eztli pudiese acotar algo, una presencia se dio a ver en el umbral de la gran habitación. Vigdís se levantó con una sonrisa, borrando su cara de preocupación y miedo. Extendiendo los brazos se acercó al hombre de avanzada edad y cuerpo menudo que aparecía con una sonrisa apacible.

—Maestro Tolfdir—pronunció ella fundiéndose en un abrazo con el hombre. Vigdís, podía enmascarar sus sentimientos de una manera impecable, usando otros igual de verdaderos que los que intentaba ocultar. Así, podía lucir feliz y contenta de poder ver a aquél anciano de expresión amable—. Es realmente bueno volver a verlo.

—No sé si lo siga siendo después de lo que he venido a comunicarle, Vigdís—habló con tranquilidad y calma.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

—Temo que el nuevo... la nueva asesora Thalmor ha llegado y quiere tener unas palabras contigo.

Vigdís suspiró sonoramente, como a quien le toca hacer algo que no quiere.

—Sé que no es de tu agrado, pero temo que es tu deber...

—Pero ¿No podemos negarle la entrada?—el tono humorístico pasó de largo para el maestro. Eztli solo sonrió medio cómplice, medio divertido porque al mayor no entendiese.

—No sería lo más conveniente si quieres que las comunicaciones se vuelvan hostiles. Tú mejor que nadie sabes qué tipo de cosas son capaces ellos

—Sí... viniendo de seres que se refieren a la Gran Guerra como "La Primera Guerra Contra el Imperio" — cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Tienes razón, no quiero ser yo quien sea responsable de la "Segunda Guerra Contra el Imperio" ¿Dónde está? ¿Afuera?

Tolfdir le sonrió y le señaló el camino. Mientras los tres iban bajando las escaleras, Vigdís recordó presentar a Eztli al maestro en Alteración.

—Genial, me vendrían bien algunas clases de eso. No soy muy bueno— comentó el chico con interés.

—Es un arte complicada que lleva tiempo, paciencia y dedicación. Podrás dominarla si tienes al maestro indicado—sonrió el anciano amablemente. Eztli le devolvió la sonrisa, algo cómodo —. Por cierto, Vigdís, creo que deberías hablar con Enthir luego.

—Lo haré, gracias por avisar—asintió la mujer calzándose bien las ropas antes de salir al patio.

* * *

 

Eztli podría creerla vagamente preocupada e incrédula ante sus palabras sobre el mensaje que le dio Madre Noche, pero la verdad era que Vigdís estaba aterrada. A duras penas había logrado mantener su calma y discreción ¿Qué pasaba si el contrato era sobre alguno de sus Hermanos? Peor ¿Qué pasaba si el contrato era de uno de sus Shield—Sibiling a otro? ¿Habrá usado como sacrificio a un tercer Companion en ese caso? ¿Cómo estarán las cosas allá por Whiterun? ¿Cómo estará Lydia y Brezeehome? ¿El Jarl necesitaría de sus servicios como Thane? ¿Los Imperiales o los Stormcloaks estarán presionándolo mucho? ¿Farkas la odiará? ¿Aela querrá matarla?... Demonios, por los Nueve Divinos, Vigdís debía mantenerse bajo control, caso contrario levantaría dudas y sospechas.

De las cuatro facciones a las que ella pertenecía, El Colegio de Magia le parecía la más frágil. Si bien allí su tiempo había sido longevo y las tareas que había desempeñado eran importantes, su nombramiento como Archimaga fue a base de sus esfuerzos por proteger el Colegio y mantener el orden, no a base de un extenso conocimiento en todas las áreas de la magia y habilidades pulcras. Ella tenía suerte de poder conjurar un Atronach, incluso sus hechizos de restauración eran muy toscos... y no hablemos de encantamiento o alquimia... Ella sólo se había concentrado en Ilusión y Destrucción, le eran útiles para el combate. Alteración a penas la usaba para defenderse, pero sabía lo suficiente como para apañárselas. Y ella no quería demostrar que no valía para el cargo, no quería decepcionar a quienes la habían apoyado. Por eso se esforzaba cada segundo que podía. Y en aquél momento... necesitaba estar calmada para enfrentarse otra vez a los Thalmor.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sí era la primera vez que sucedía públicamente desde Ancano... y ni siquiera su enfrentamiento con él podía considerarse como algo público. Todos lo detestaban.

Al llegar al patio, lo hizo encabezando la marcha, con Tolfdir y Eztli a cada uno de sus flancos. Todos los estudiantes y maestros estaban allí, pero no era momento para hablar con Enthir y agradecerle la carta. Posicionándose en frente a la estatua con la fuente de energía mágica, Vigdís esperó recta a que las figuras que se acercaban por el puente llegaran frene a ella. El alumnado se encontraba a su alrededor, a una distancia prudencial, susurrando y cuchicheando al respecto. Los maestros se hallaban un poco más cerca que los alumnos, pero aún estaban lejos y muchos, muchos, tenían expresiones de desagrado en sus rostros.

La comitiva que llegaba contaban de tres figuras ataviadas con las túnicas Thalmor, con botas, guantes y capuchas incluidas. Vigdís sólo se mostró más asqueada por aquella visión, aunque su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Su amuleto de Talos seguía sobre su pecho, brillando arrogante ante las miradas, exhibiéndose en su esplendor, osadamente, retando a que hicieran un comentario sobre él.

Odiaba esas figuras oscuras, más altas que los demás, ~~excepto de otros Altmer que estaban en el colegio.~~ Para ella, eran las mismas que  atormentaron sus sueños. La principal figura era de piel dorada pálida, con una cabellera negra y casi por un momento, Vigdís creyó verse a sí misma como Altmer y, lo que era peor para ella, verse como Thalmor. El mismo cabello largo y oscuro, el mismo escudo frío en sus ojos, los mismos labios que no eran ni muy finos, ni muy gruesos, fruncidos en una curvatura de incomodidad e inconformidad. La Dragonborn no pudo evitar mostrarse confundida durante unos segundos. Tanto así, que se olvidó de las otras dos figuras encapuchadas.

—Bienvenidos sean al Colegio de Winterhold —expresó Vigdís haciendo ademanes exagerados cuando se recuperó—. No creo que haga falta que me presente ¿verdad?

Agregó con un tono frío y duro. La Thalmor sonrió de costado y movió la cabeza.

—Ciertamente, no —respondió ella —. Eres Vigdís, La Última Dragonborn, según las historias.

Vigdís asintió, con cierta molestia en sus ojos al ser nombrada con aquél título.

—Hubiese preferido que te refirieras a mí con cualquier otro título, pero bueno... —suspiró emulando una sonrisa complaciente—. ¿Su nombre? y ya que está, el de sus acompañantes... de los cuales, espero, que se marchen una vez usted se haya asentado en la habitación que elegimos para usted.

Aquella Altmer sonrió, como quien sonríe ante la inocencia de un niño.

—Varnewen —pronunció con una breve inclinación — Mis compañeros son Thalion y Alastar.

El Thalmor que se encontraba a la derecha fue el primero en hacer una breve inclinación con la cabeza, dejando que alguno de sus largos cabellos blancos se escaparan, Vigdís sintió un breve escalofrío, recordando a Ancano. El segundo, ubicado ala izquierda de Varnewen, inclinó su cabeza al oír su nombre, Alastar, y cuando la capucha se deslizó un par de centímetros hacia atrás, el corto cabello color trigo y los rasgos finos y puntiagudos de un Altmer hicieron acto de presencia.

—Varnewen... —repitió para sí Vigdís y sonrió —. Bueno, espero que haga mejor letra que su antecesor Ancano. Demás está decir que, lo que él causó ha dejado una herida muy reciente en este Colegio, por lo que le recomiendo que deje sus aires de grandeza y superioridad fuera de este entorno. Temo que no puedo garantizarle su seguridad mientras esté aquí, así que no intente hacer nada raro, extraño o sospechoso.

—¿Y qué clase de Archimago no tiene autoridad?—preguntó, con cierta rudeza Thalion, Vigdís se volvió a él y le sonrió ampliamente antes de responder

—La clase de Archimago que es consciente de que hay rencor y odio por la muerte del anterior, Savos Aren y la Maga Maestra, Mirabelle Ervine. Puedo controlarme a mí, pero no me haré responsable por las palabras que escupas y en los problemas que te metas. Soy Archimaga, pero no estúpida ni complaciente —comentó en un tono despectivo.

Se hizo silencio, en el que nadie pronunció palabra, Vigdís sonrió complacida de haber hecho notar su autoridad frente los unos y los otros... aunque lo hiciese de una manera peculiar. Luego, se aclaró la garganta e hizo una señal.

—Por aquí por favor, Señorita asesora Varnewen, le mostraré a tí y a tus... acompañantes donde usted vivirá durante su estadía. Y por favor, espero que,al terminar de acomodarse, sus amigos se retiren fuera de las instalaciones del Colegio.

Al pasar cerca de los Thalmor, Alastar pudo apreciar el Amuleto de Talos y detuvo a Vigdís con un gesto.

—No debería llevar eso puesto y exhibiéndolo ¿Acaso busca ser arrestada? —preguntó con cierto tono de hostilidad. Vigdís se soltó con brusquedad y clavó sus ojos claros en los ámbar del agente Thalmor

—¿Es una amenaza? Porque el Colegio, si bien está ubicado en tierras de Skyrim, es ajeno a las normas políticas de la misma. Yo llevo y uso lo que quiero usar, me importe o no su opinión o la del resto de los Thalmor.

—Eso puede causarle problemas... —dejó caer el Mer

—Lo ha hecho en el pasado y sigo viva. Pobres de todos los que intenten matarme—puntualizó mordaz y pronunciando con desprecio la palabra Thalmor.


	10. Un Contrato Para Rechazar

**Those Feelings.**

**Arco Dos.** _Un Contrato Para Rechazar._

**Capitulo Diez.** _Un Contrato Para Rechazar_

Y el viento polar golpeó su rostro con rudeza. De alguna manera, Vigdís se las ingenió para abrir sus ojos mientras caía, buscando ver hacia donde se dirigía. Hielo duro y frío, ni siquiera agua helada.

— _Feim Zii Gron_ — gritó volviéndose etérea pocos segundos después, aún así, tomó aire y se preraró a recibir el impacto que nunca sintió.

Temblando, quizás por adrenalina, comenzó a correr, apurándose por llegar a alguno de los extremos antes de que su Thu'um perdiese el efecto.

Está bien que fuese nórdica, pero el agua helada seguiría siendo helada y no era inmune.

—Ratas, ratas, ratas... —comenzó a pronunciar la mujer mientras sentía como su cuerpo iba recuperando lentamente masa y el hielo bajo sus pies comenzaba a quebrarse—. ¡Rataaaahhh!

El hielo se rompió y su cuerpo se sumergió bajo las aguas heladas. Quiso volver a la superficie, pero le fue difícil encontrar el punto donde había caído. Tras unos intentos fallidos, prefirió economizar aire y comenzó a nadar hacia cualquier lugar, sin despegarse del techo de hielo. Cada tanto, golpeó unas dos o tres veces, sin resultado hasta que, cuando sus pulmones empezaban a clamar aire, el hielo cedió

Sentir el aire fue una sensación que le causó alivio, aunque aspiró como si no hubiese mañana. El aire frío más el agua helada en su piel le calaron los huesos y, al llegar a la orilla parecía una hoja frente a un temporal. Miró hacia un lado y a otro, buscando orientarse y, cuando lo hizo, empezó a caminar, abrazándose con fuerza.

* * *

_**—Doce Horas Antes del Salto.—** _

Tras aquel cruce en pleno patio del Colegio, Varnewen pidió ver su habitación y Vigdís se ofreció a llevarla hasta allí, mientras Thalion y Alastar le traían su equipaje. Y mientras la nórdica esperaba, la altmer no tardó en hablar.

—Antes de que alguien entre, Archimaga,me gustaría hacerte una pregunta —formuló, llamando la atención de Vigdís.

Ella hizo un gesto con la boca y se encogió de hombros.

—Adelante, pregunte.

—Como asesora de los Thalmor, confío en que estarás consciente que estaré cerca de ti durante mi estadía...—comenzó y la otra asintió interrumpiéndola.

—Lo vi con Ancano. Mientras no distraigas al alumnado, por mí no hay problema de ser el mono que te mantenga entretenida —sonrió con sequedad. Varnewen asintió y comenzó a deambular alrededor de la habitación austera.

—Veo que eres de las que interrumpe—observó—; mi pregunta era ¿Cómo se maneja el Colegio mientras no está?

—Bueno, si lo preguntas por a quien debes seguir a sol y sombra, sería Tolfdir. Él es el segundo al mando—fingió meditar su respuesta—. Tú, ni tus amigos me seguirán cuando salga de aquí, o tendrán que agregar más víctimas a su informe sobre mí.

—Nosotros no tenemos…

—Ahórrate el discurso. Vi los informes sobre Ulfric, Delphine y Esbern que tenían allí.

—Informes que robaste.

—Informes que no deberían tener —finalizó Vigdís. Clavó sus ojos claros sobre los de color maíz de la asesora, quien pareció sonreír con frialdad.

— ¿Por qué tanto odio? —Vigdís también sonrió.

—Ustedes destruyeron muchas cosas en Skyrim y en Cyrodiil. Han enemistado familias y han destruido otras tantas. Mi cariño no está con ustedes. Incluso han llevado acaso esas ridículas "limpiezas de raza" en la que han matado a todos los disidentes de su raza y a los mestizos por su estúpida creencia de la pureza de raza y todas esas cosas.

Vanerwen se detuvo a mirar unas flores en el cantero cercano. Vigdís no despegaba la vista de ella, negada a darle la espalda

—No debe creer todo lo que le dicen—comentó mientras se inclinaba a examinarlas.

—Hubo varias cosas que vi.

— ¿No era que usted mantenía una política de no prejuicios? —preguntó la Altmer con una clara inocencia fingida y Vigdís se detuvo para mirar a la mujer un largo rato antes de responderle.

Vigdís la miró de arriba abajo, intuyendo que había algo que aquella Mer quería decirle. A ella no le gustaban esas vueltas.

— ¿Qué estas intentando decirme, Thalmor? —Varnewen pareció reir

— Qué no todo puede ser lo que aparenta ser, Nórdica —puntualizó ella.

Hubo un silencio donde Vigdís intentaba descifrar el tono y las palabras que la Mer le había dicho. Levantó la vista y la vio apacible a la mujer, como esperandola.

— Estas sugiriendo… —comenzó a hablar con cierta cautela—… Qué a lo mejor usted no es lo que sugiere ser… ¿Thalmor?

— Solo estoy sugiriendo que no todo es lo que parece, y que no debería tratarnos como si fuésemos un daedra —Vigdís ladeó la cabeza.

—No puedes ser una Altmer disidente, ni tus compañeros. —expresó entonces.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no soy idiota, Thalmor, por eso. Es mucha casualidad que justo "Altmer disidentes" llegaran a mi Colegio y estén dentro de los Thalmor, buscando alguna forma de destruirlos. Estamos hablando de los Thalmors, que son conocidos por sus falsedades, por sus mentiras, por sus planes arrogantes de conquista de toda Tamriel. Seres tan arrogantes que creen que se saldrán con la suya aunque se refieran a la Gran Guerra como "La Primera Guerra Contra el Imperio". Por eso.

Pronunció con odio la palabra Thalmor cada vez que fue dicha, como si escupiese veneno. Varnewen la observó en silencio y asintió, ya no sonreía.

— Lamento que pienses así, Dragonborn —dijo y la miró desde arriba, con una actitud que no dejaba ver sus pensamientos—. Creo que ya puede dejarme a solas.

— Como guste, asesora —Vigdís la imitó y, no mucho después, como si fuese calculado, Thalion y Alastar aparecieron con el equipaje de Varnewen. Vigdís los dejó a solas, apurando el paso hacia el patio.

Salió del Salón de la Tolerancia con la cabeza hecha un desastre. Le dolía, le pesaba, se le hacía difícil concentrarse. Y no para bien. Vigdís dio varias vueltas por el patio antes de poder centrarse en sí misma.

Lo que Varnewen le había dicho la dejó sin palabras. Bueno... exactamente, no lo dijo, lo dio a entender. E Incluso así, le sonaba muy confuso. Vigdís había tenido que tratar con los Thalmors, sabía que eran arrogantes, manipuladores y mentirosos. Pero... ¿No todos tienen que serlo? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? Pero también... también son los Thalmor ¡Thalmor! No podía confiar en ellos, por instinto y principios.

Además, ni siquiera se había hecho una impresión de Varnawen y sus dos compañeros aún. Bueno, Alastar ya le parecía un Thalmor cualquiera... ¿Pero si Varnawen decía la verdad? No podía ser cierto. No debía serlo.

* * *

 

A dos días de caminar a paso lento, muerta de frío por haberse mojado en aquellas aguas, Vigdís por fin comenzaba a divisar Windhelm. Sonrió o intentó, mientras caminaba y cuidaba de no tropezarse con sus propios pies. Apretó el paso. Una vez en la ciudad, se dirigió al Barrio Gris, a la taberna donde los dunmer se reunían a tomar copas.

La imagen de una nórdica con ropas de Archimago mojadas de pies a cabeza en plena estación invernal... no era algo que se veía todos los días. Vigdís atrajo miradas como miel atrae a las moscas, pero ella se mantuvo firme... o todo lo firme que podía estar. Avanzó hacia la barra y extendiendo una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas que tembló bajo su agarre y  buscó palabras para hablar.

—Necesito ropa... armas... la bebida más fuerte que tengas en tu haber... un plato de sopa... y alguien que pueda redactar cartas para mi. Pagaré esto y más— su voz entrecortada y temblorosa fue lo único que se escuchó en aquel lugar por varios segundos.

* * *

_**—Diez Horas Antes del Salto—** _

La hora del almuerzo apenas había pasado, pero Vigdís y Enthir ya estaban tomando como si fuese de noche. El erudito la había encontrado en el patio blasfemando a los Thalmors y creyó que era necesario algún tipo de descanso. Una vez en la posada local, la nórdica no tardó en ordenar bebidas alcohólicas. El bosmer se unió a ella más por resignación que por gusto, una Dovahkiin enojada era, a fin de cuentas, alguien a quien no le decías que no fácilmente.

Estuvieron bebiendo y hablando por largo rato, y aprovechando la intimidad de la habitación del bosmer, en el subsuelo de la posada Hogar Helado, Vigdís pudo explayarse con lo sucedido en la cisterna, tres meses atrás. Al finalizar su relato, el bosmer se quedó meditando.

—Ha sido una tragedia bastante desafortunada, me temo.—comentó —.Quizás si Vilkas hubiese ido a avisarte primero sobre el trabajo que le dio Maven, las cosas hubiesen resultado de otra manera.

Vigdís negó con la cabeza.

—Como mucho, hubiese tenido más tiempo para prepararme, pero dudo que el resultado hubiese sido distinto al que fue —suspiró, llamando la atención del hombre.

—¿De saberlo, no hubieses cambiado el curso de los eventos? —preguntó, curioso. Vigdís guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

—...No lo sé—se miró las manos—. Todas las facciones a las que pertenezco son una familia para mí. De poder evitar lo que sucedió en la cisterna, lo hubiese hecho, pero quizás no como Harbringer, sino como Líder del Gremio.

—¿Y si hubieses tenido que liderar a los Companions hasta allí, como Harbringer?

—...Hmn... Quizás hubiese hecho tanto ruido como podría yo hacer para darles tiempo a escapar.

El rostro de Vigdís se convirtió en una masa de confusión y temor, revolviendo en su interior sensaciones y sentimientos que siempre buscaba evadir o no pensar en. Enthir, dándose cuenta de aquello, volvió a servirle un vaso de vino y cambió la conversación para distraerla. Evidentemente, aún no estaba preparada para responder a ese tipo de preguntas. 

* * *

Un día pasó desde entonces. Lydia le había enviado parte del dinero que pidió y un juego de ropa "liviana" que consistía en una túnica negra, sus guanteletes daedricos y unas botas de civil, de cuero; todo junto a una capa de viajero negra cómoda y abrigada. Como armas le envió dos hachas junto a un arco con carcaj lleno de flechas, todo hecho de hueso y escamas de dragón.

Con el dinero enviado, alquiló una cama en el Salón el Calor de la Vela, donde pasaba su tiempo pegada a la chimenea con las manos casi dentro del fuego. Dedos inusualmente fríos sentía y había algo en su coloración que la espantaba; pero no tenía tiempo de ver a un curandero más especializado. Intentaba moverlos, pero éstos a penas le reaccionaban. Suspiraba molesta por sentirse inválida y a veces tiraba una que otra botella al suelo y maldecía. 

Toda su situación se le hacía penosa y, la verdad sea dicha, no quería pensar. En su mente no sentía más que una bruma densa y algodón. Estaba agotada, exhausta y se sentía abandonada; pese a que había sido ella quien abandonó.

Cuando se aburrió de sentir pena de sí, se marchó al Barrio Gris, cuidando de que nadie le siguiese la sombra. Al entrar al Garito de la esquina de Nueva Gnisis, le dirigió una mirada al dueño, quien le señaló un dunmer sentado en una esquina con hojas de pergamino, una tinta y tintero. Vigdís caminó hacia allí con mejor paso que el día anterior.  
  
—¿Dalamus? —inquirió ella, tomando asiento frente a él, sin pedir permiso. El mer levantó la mirada a través de unos anteojos precarios.  
  
—Supongo que Vigdís—respondió con una voz rasposa, quizás producto del tabaco.  
  
—Así es, señor... —asintió ella lentamente. El hombre levantó la mirada por encima de sus lentes pequeños y redondos.  
  
—No luces nada bien, muchacha. —pronunció y Vigdís torció sus labios para formar una sonrisa.  
  
—He estado peor... Sólo espero que esto sea pasajero —comentó extendiendo sus manos frente al ser.

Dalamus hizo una pausa antes de comentar.  
  
—Deberías estar calentándote esos dedos si no quieres que se te caigan.  
  
—Lo sé... es sólo... necesito estas cartas. Es importante —Dalamus asintió. Todos los que iban a él era porque era importante. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y habló.  
  
—Un pedido por cuatro cartas ¿no es así?  
  
—No, cinco... he decidido agregar una más; obviamente, abonaré el extra hoy—habló colocando una bolsita de monedas sobre la mesa—. Debe entender que espero su discreción para que el contenido de éstas no sea difundido por ahí...

Dalamus la miró como si le estuviese hablando en serio, al comprobarlo, negó con la cabeza, ofendido de su desconfianza;  
  
—Con lo que has pagado, no me sorprende, querida.

* * *

**_—Cuatro Horas Antes del Salto—_ **

La noche la sorprendió volviendo al Colegio. Sus intenciones fueron volver antes, pero cuando subió con Enthir para marcharse, vio a muchos aldeanos con una encantadora cena, esperándola. Sintiendo vergüenza de haberse olvidado el compromiso, Vigdís permaneció con ellos, comiendo y bebiendo _~~(aún más)~~_ hasta pasada la puesta del sol. En algún momento creyó ver a Alastar y Thalion en el fondo de sus alegres recuerdos, pero incluso así, no les dio mucha importancia.Ahora, su cabeza le daba vueltas y esta vez era consciente de que era por el alcohol.

Frunció el ceño, molesta... uno de estos días iba a tener que dejar aquél bonito hábito o algo le podría pasar.

Recibiendo el aire frío en la cara, respiró hondo, dejando que el aire quemara sus pulmones. Su mente no tardóen divagar y lo primero que acudió a ella fue el lamento por haber acudido al Colegio de Winterhold. No llevaba ni un día allí, y su cabeza ya era un desastre; su corazón lo era aún más.

Vigdís era consciente que no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar a la altura en aquellos juegos con los Thalmor. Ella era una ladrona, tenía carisma para salirse con la suya, pero no los conocimientos o una inteligencia superior; Era una guerrera, actuaba por instinto, pocas veces se detenía a pensar qué cosas le convenían hacer, por eso no se metía en política.

Ya lo vio cuando tuvo que mediar la tregua entre los Imperiales y Stormcloacks, ella salió de esa mediación y fue corriendo a buscar paz en Paarthanaux. Dejó a los Blades cuando Delphine le dijo que tenía que matarlo;  era instintiva, pero también actuaba con su corazón. El lazo que la unía al viejo dragón era más fuerte que el que unía a aquellos viejos desconocidos. Ella los odiaba, había visto y sentido como la manipulaban por un honor que no compartía. Que el camino de la voz o el camino de la guerra...

Sacudió su cabeza, cansada. Tenía que meditar, aclarar su mente, quitar todo el veneno, ocultarlo bajo la alfombra para poder seguir siendo la mujer dura y centrada que solía ser. Pero… ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuándo su sistema soportaría ignorar y omitir los temas que le hacían mal? Vigdís ni siquiera pensaba en ello. Ya demasiado tenía, incluso, con la charla con Enthir. Su mente dejó de divagar cuando, de tema en tema por los que su cabeza atormentada pasaba, recordó al pelirrojo que había traído con ella. ¿Dónde se podría haber metido ese chico?

Corrió hacia el patio del Colegio, ignorando el mareo y lo buscó con la mirada entre los pocos rostros de estudiantes que allí estaban. Giró su cabeza en varias direcciones, pensando a dónde pudo haber ido. Al Salón de la Tolerancia, evidentemente no. Quizás al Salón de los Elementos... después de todo, él ya conocía ese lugar.

Recapacitó sobre esa idea cuando cayó en la cuenta que el chico tenía un espíritu curioso.

— Qué me agarre un troll... —soltó una maldición bastante particular. Repasó con la mirada el cuerpo del Colegio en el que el chico pudo haberse metido cuando su vista cayó en el puente que separaba al Colegio de la Winterhold y vio las figuras de Thalion y Alastar acercarse, quizás la estaban siguiendo o quizás iban a ver a Varnewen. Ella definitivamente no quería tener que vérselas con ellos de nuevo, pues pondría en peligro su puesto como Archimaga si los mataba

Se olvidó de Eztli y dejó llevarse por la situación. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el Salón de la Conquista. Abrió y cerró rápidamente la puerta al cruzar el umbral, para quedarse observando el lugar en el que vivió una temporada. Oyó risas estudiantes y por un momento se preguntó si eran la de sus amigos. Había quedado en hablar con ellos en cuanto terminara de asentarse y… si se lo ponía a pensar, quizás ahora sí era un buen momento: se distraería y pensaría en cosas más alegres.

Dio unos pasos, hasta acercarse al centro del salón, allí donde estaba la fuente de energía mágica, tan azul y pura como siempre. Agudizó su oído buscando reconocer las voces de sus amigos pues aquél lugar lo recordaba pequeño, tenía varias habitaciones para albergar a gran número de estudiantes. Había demasiadas habitaciones con demasiados alumnos y ella sólo buscaba a tres en particular.

Sin que se diese cuenta, una mano se posó en su hombro, haciéndola dar un brinco. Se giró con lentitud, para encontrarse con los ojos gatunos de J'zargo, quien le mostró los colmillos en una mueca que hizo al sonreírle.

— J'zargo se pregunta si Vigdís buscaba algo —expresó, con cierta diversión en sus ojos. Vigdís sonrió.

— A ustedes —respondió—. Quiero pasar un tiempo con mis queridos amigos a quienes no veo en muchos, muchos meses.

— Más bien parece que estás escondiéndote de los Thalmor —comentó con cierto aire distraido; comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación donde el grupo se debía de encontrar. Vigdís borró su sonrisa, el Kahjiit era muy observador.

— Bueno, mejor dicho, busco a mis amigos para pasar el rato y quitarme la peste Thalmor de encima —pronunció en un murmullo, sabiendo que él la escucharía

— Hiciste una pequeña escena, Atala se preguntaba a J'zargo que buscaba la Archimaga con eso. J'zargo no respondió porque J'zargo aprueba el comportamiento de Vigdís —expresó apenas girándose a verla—.Honestamente, J'zargo detesta a Atala. Demasiado curiosa.

Y frunció su rostro, pareciendo que iba a sisear como un gato. Vigdís asintió, intentando mantener la compostura, de una manera u otra, le costaba acostumbrarse a los Kahjiits, los veía tan adorables, aun sabiendo lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser, como en el caso de su compañero.

Entraron a una habitación que era exactamente igual a cualquier otro dormitorio del Salón de la Conquista, sólo que este estaba ocupado por una dunmer, un nórdico, una imperial y… para su sorpresa, un mestizo.

— Hey, Eztli. Qué sorpresa verte aquí—comentó al cruzar miradas con el pelirrojo menor.

— Me los encontré por casualidad, buscaba algo que hacer —comentó el chico encogiéndose de hombros. En su mano tenía una taza con algo humeante, de hecho, todos tenían una.

— ¿Qué tal te fue con la asesora? —preguntó la imperial enseguida, tenía el cabello oscuro, entre castaño y bordó, por decirlo de alguna manera, y una piel clara, apenas tostada por los rayos del sol.

— Pues… pudo haber sido peor —admitió—. Me gustaría no tener que lidiar con ella… ni sus amigos —tomó aire antes de suspirar hondamente y con gesto despreocupado, agregó—. Pero no nos preocupemos más por eso… díganme ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Qué es lo último de lo último que ha sucedido?

— Oh, ¿Tanto te molesta hablar de ellos? —preguntó Onmund, evidentemente divertido por la expresión de la Archimaga.

— Digamos que tuve suficiente de los Thalmors por dos meses.

— ¿Y cómo harás con tus deberes como Archimaga ¿Piensas irte? —la dunmer, Brelyna la miró.

— Me las arreglaré… supongo que cuando llegué a mi límite, iré a mi casa en Dawnstar — suspiró, aprovechando la oportunidad para mencionar su cortina de humo.

— J'zargo no recuerda que tengas casa allí ¿Es nueva? —Vigdís asintió

— Es tan nueva, que ni cimientos tiene —sonrió, observando los rostros de sus compañeros.

— Compró una parcela de tierra hace poco y está construyendo allí —habló Eztli, arruinándole la diversión a su "maestra"

— Oh, así que al fin estas poniendo en marcha tu sueño —observó el nórdico, Vigdís asintió. No era la forma en la que quería, ni la región en la que quería levantar una casa, no obstante… algo era. Los planes nunca resultan como uno quiere—. Es una región un poco… inhóspita para tu casa. Pensé que te gustaban los bosques.

— De hecho, sí, me gustan. Es solo soy nueva en esto de hacer casas —se explicó la pelinegra, buscando una excusa casual—. Y ya que dos de los tres condados en donde puedo construir tienen nieve… me pareció una buena idea usarlos de conejillos de indias.

— Eres extraña —pronunció la Imperial, riéndose, Vigdís no se molestó, incluso se lo tomó a modo de cumplido.

— Muchas gracias, Atala. Es que no quiero arruinar el terreno o hacer algo que después no pueda revertir… Quiero levantar mi casa soñada de una sola vez en el terreno que elija, así que… ya que puedo hacerlo, lo hago.

— Concuerdo con ella y lo sabes —comentó Eztli desde su lugar, la Imperial le sonrió y  Vigdis puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Ah ¿Cómo les fue a tus otros compañeros de casa con aquellas armas encantadas?—preguntó Brelyna

— ¿Qué compañeros? —preguntó distraída Vigdís, por su cabeza pasaron los rostros del Gremio de Ladrones y la Hermandad... y finalmente los Companions.

—Pues los Companions, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? Parece que pasar mucho tiempo con ese hombre Farkas te está afectando.

Vigdís simuló una tos y Eztli se puso tenso.

—Si, por supuesto... aun ando con la mente nublada, Brel —se disculpó ella con una sonrisa boba—. Fueron las armas que pedí que encantaran antes de mi viaje ¿verdad?

—Sí, arcos, hachas, manodobles, espadas, dagas y escudos. En su mayoría eran... típicas, aunque hubo cuatro sets que pediste con un raro encantamiento.

—Oh, sí... las armas lunares —asintió Vigdís, recordando.

—Fue una linda excursión hasta allí, no sabía que existía un encantamiento que funcionase durante la noche.

—Admito que lo encontré por casualidad, haciendo mis labores como Thane, pero uno nunca sabe cuándo puede llegar a ser útil algo así.

—Vino a retirarlas... creo que el hermano de Farkas, si no era él... Son bastante parecidos —comentó Atala, Brelyna asintió.

—Son gemelos idénticos, excepto por el cabello, Vilkas es quien lo lleva más prolijo que su hermano ¿verdad?

Pero Vigdís ya no hacía caso a la conversación, su vista fue a parar al muchacho pelirrojo, quien seguía con los ojos abiertos como dos platos redondos y brillantes. La pelinegra lo miró, curiosa, sin entender qué podía estar pasándole... mejor dicho, sin querer entenderlo.

— ¿Eztli te encuentras bien?  
  
—Parece que el muchacho se ha descompensado. J'zargo opina que hay que llevarlo a tomar aire afuera —comentó el felino, quien estaba más cerca al muchacho.

—Lo llevaré yo. Ven, chico, ponte de pie —Vigdís se acercó a él y sin ninguna dificultad lo tomó de los hombros y lo alzó—. Volveré en un rato.

* * *

Enthir fue el primero en recibir las cartas de Vigdís. Dagur lo recibió con una sonrisa casi brillante y con una gran carta abultada. El hombre le dijo que el mensajero que le entregó la carta le dio una gran cantidad de monedas para que se la entregase al bosmer cuando éste pasase por ahí. Curioso, Enthir se dirigió a su habitación en el sótano y abrió la carta. No tardó en notar que contenía cuatro más. Todas selladas y con un destinatario escrito prolijamente.  
  
La letra no era conocida, eso saltó a la vista, pero los nombres que aparecían, sí. Se dedicó a leer la suya en una primera instancia y luego resolvería qué hacer con las otras.

  * Estimado Enthir:  
  
Aunque no nos conocemos, le escribo a usted por pedido de la señorita Vigdís, conocida como Dragonborn, Harbringer, Archimaga y Thane en varios condados de Skyrim. Lamento informarle que no se encuentra en condiciones de escribir la presente carta por su propio puño y letra debido a un accidente reciente que ha sufrido al sumergirse en las aguas heladas que rodean el colegio de Winterhold. No obstante, desea informarle que se encuentra bien a pesar de lo sucedido y que se incorporara a sus funciones como Archimaga del Colegio una vez que logre resolver un par de asuntos que la involucran personalmente.  
Para que usted confíe en que esta carta fue escrita a pedido de ella, la señorita Vigdís me ha solicitado que le mencione que, le plantea una variación a la pregunta hecha por usted el día del arribo de la señorita Vigdís al Colegio de Winterhold. La misma, será transcrita a continuación:  
  
_"De pertenecer a la Dark Brotherhood y ellos tuviesen un contrato sobre alguno de los miembros de los Companions, sin dudarlo  actuaría a favor de los Companios. Mi corazón prevalece a su lado, a pesar de lo que sucedió. Temo no tener respuesta aún en relación a Brynjolf y los demás."_  
  
La señorita Vigdís solicita que, con las cuatro cartas que han sido entregadas a usted, actúe de la siguiente forma:  
  
Aquella con el destinatario al Colegio de Winterhold, contrate un mensajero que lleve la carta a manos del Tolfdir. En esta se relata la razón de su ausencia de una manera más académica.  
  
Aquellas con el destinatario de Delvin Mallory, Brynjolf y Companions, sean emitidas a Karlaiah dentro de una carta escrita por usted tal y como ésta le ha sido entregada. La carta debe detallar los sucesos ocurridos hace tres meses en Riften y un pedido de que las dos primeras sean entregadas a sus respectivos destinatarios, mientras que la segunda sea adjuntada a la carta de Brynjolf.  
  
Sin más que agregar, le deseo una buena jornada y que los Divinos lo bendigan.   
  
Atte,  
Dalamus.



* * *

_**—Momentos Antes del Salto.—** _

—Ya lo recuerdas —comentó Vigdís levantando la voz para hacerse escuchar ante el viento constante y sonante.

—Sí, la conversación con tus amigos ha sido de gran ayuda —respondió Eztli sin mirarla.

La noche cerrada y sin estrellas era perfecta para las dos figuras que se encontraban en la terraza. Tras haber llevado a Eztli a la habitación donde Vigdís descansaba, la pelinegra volvió para retomar la conversación con sus amigos. Hizo todo lo posible para que nada resultase sospechoso. Habrá sido cuestión de una hora o dos más hasta que todos resolvieron que era momento de ir a dormir. Vigdís se despidió de ellos deseándoles buenas noches y volvió a sus aposentos sólo para cenar sin dirigirle la palabra a su compañero de habitación. Luego, esperó pacientemente a no escuchar ningún ruido y con una señal, llevó al pelirrojo hacia la terraza. Una vez allí, Vigdís tardó lo suyo en hablar.

—Así que son Vilkas y Farkas ¿eh? —continuó ella, sonando lo más seria posible que podía ser—. El objetivo son dos que parecen uno, Gente de Guerra. Vilkas y Farkas —Vigdís se dio un momento para reír nerviosamente—. Debió de ser muy estúpido quien puso el contrato... ¿Cómo no vas a diferenciar uno del otro?

—Tenemos que volver y decirle a Nazir sobre el contrato.

No obstante Vigdís negó.

—Irás tú si quieres ir. Le contarás todo lo que sucedió con Nuestra Madre si lo quieres contar... Yo... yo no participaré de esto. En ningún aspecto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero ser la responsable de matar a dos de las personas que más quiero en todo Tamriel, por eso—gruñó dándose vuelta—. Si van a llevar a cabo esto, lo harán sin mi. Yo ya maté a Astrid hace tiempo, enterré a mis hermanos, vi cómo el fuego consumía los restos del antiguo Harbringer, a quien no pude proteger. Me encontré con el cuerpo del antiguo Archimago, muerto frente a mí sin que pudiese hacer nada para salvarlo. Él estaba vivo y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no lo estaba. A lo largo de mi vida, vi muchas muertes y vi muertos que lamenté no haber podido proteger. Esta vez tengo la oportunidad de salvarlos ¿Crees que voy a estar del lado de quien sostiene el puñal?... Lamento desilusionarte muchacho, pero no será así esta vez.

Eztli se quedó unos momentos en silencio, observando a Vigdís con rostro contrariado.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Me trajiste aquí para ser tu compañero en todo esto y ¿ahora me vas a abandonar porque el objetivo son dos a quien quieres? Mi madre se equivocó al decirme que iba a tener mejor vida contigo.

—Lo siento. Yo no actuaré en contra de mi corazón—Vigdís extendió los brazos, haciendo un gesto de "no hay nada que se pueda hacer"

—Si no vuelves conmigo al Santuario, no podrás volver a poner un pie ahí. Te perseguirán para matarte también a ti.

—Ya no les soy útil. Tú eres el nuevo Oyente, por lo que vi. Madre no me volvió a hablar luego de que te habló —mintió Vigdís—. Y tú no vas a detenerme en mis planes. No me detuvieron los dragones, los Falmers o los restos de la civilización enana, no me va a detener un mestizo ahora.

Y dicho aquello, la pelinegra subió a la pequeña muralla con agilidad y saltó, perdiéndose en la negrura.

—¡Vigdís!

* * *

Cinco días, entonces, habían pasado. Vigdís estaba acampando cerca de aquella suerte de pueblo Kynesgrove, a un costado del camino. Sus dedos aún no se habían curado del todo, pues si bien aún tenía color, le faltaba movilidad. La nórdica recordaba con los ojos vacíos lo sucedido en aquellos últimos días y a penas podía atreverse a rezarle a Talos para que todo saliese bien.

 ~~ **Arco Dos.** Un Contrato Para Rechazar.~~ **Finalizado.**

 **Arco Tres.**  En Caida Libre.


	11. En Caida Libre— Preparativos.

**Those Fellings.**

**Arco Tres.**  En Caida Libre.

— ¿Es verdad que estuviste buscándome por toda Skyrim, Brynjolf?

Estaban en la cisterna, después de hacer público la verdad sobre la muerte de Gallus. El enojo se mostraba a flor de piel en muchos de los ladrones del Gremio, todos se habían puesto en alerta, vigilando las entradas, en caso de que Mercer apareciese. A Vigdís le habían dicho de meterse en la casa de él, esa que Maven le dio, para buscar pistas sobre lo que iba a hacer. Y la muchacha, tras hablar con Vex, estaba a punto de partir hacia allá. No obstante, escuchó, por boca de ladrones pasajeros del gremio que su mentor y protector la estuvo buscando. Vekel también se lo comentó y eso sólo hizo que su curiosidad aumentara.

El nórdico la miró en silencio, asimilando la respuesta que cayó inesperada en aquél breve momento que tenían lejos de las orejas de los demás. En esta oportunidad, la oriunda de Bruma pudo notar que los ojos de él estaban brillando de una manera distinta. No era esa mirada de orgullo o ansiedad que tenía por ver que la ladrona elegida por él superaba las expectativas qué él mismo había presentido cuando la vio. Era un brillo distinto. No era de enamorado… por Talos, no. Brynjolf distaba de estar interesado en ella en algún plan romántico y Vigdís lo sabía muy bien. Él era del tipo que no se enamoraba sólo por las habilidades y la belleza. Era un brillo cálido, suave y… casi amable, como el de Kodlak cuando ella le traía los resultados de una buena caza o un trabajo bien realizado después de varias semanas de no pasar, o Tolfdir cuando ella respondía a las preguntas que él le tomaba.

Vigdís frunció el ceño, curiosa, y ladeó la cabeza, cual can, esperando una respuesta. Finalmente, él le sonrió.

—Supongo que preguntás si es verdad o no todos los rumores que escuchaste mientras estabas fuera—habló por fin, y fue el turno de Vigdís de sonreír—. Piba, me tenías preocupado. No sabía qué te había pasado a ti o al bastardo de Mercer. Me alegra que ahora estés a salvo.

— A salvo, por ahora, estoy. Pregúntame lo mismo despues de entrar a la casa de Mercer —expresó en tono de broma. Brynjolf sonrió.

— ¿Sabés? Estuve demasiado tiempo acá como para ver pasar a muchos miembros. Pocos son los que toman una residencia definitiva , como verás. El resto suele venir sólo para dar el diezmo. Conocí a muchos que han muerto. Hombres y mujeres, Piba, incluso niños a veces —su rostro adquirió un matiz sombrío, ella no se lo imaginaba del tipo que... bueno, tenía un punto suave —. De alguna manera, vos siempre te las ingeniaste para volver. Te quedas más tiempo que el resto y la mayoría de tus ausencias no suelen pasar del mes. Por eso, cuando no volvías, supe que algo había pasado. Algo malo.

Antes de responder algo, la voz de Karlaiah la sacó de su lugar.

— ¿Aún estás aquí? —Vigdís se volvió a la dunmer y elevó el volumen de su voz. Sabía que estaba preocupada y ansiosa, ella nunca había tenido a Mercer tan cerca como ahora. Vigdís no la culpaba.  
  
—No por mucho, estoy terminando de informarme sobre el objetivo, ya voy para allá —se explicó antes de volverse a Brynjolf, a quien le volvió a sonreír—. Bien, entonces… nos veremos en un rato Bryn.  
  
Pronunció haciendo hincapié en el sobrenombre. El pelirrojo enarcó las cejas, extrañado por aquella forma de ser llamado. La menor lo abrazó como quien abraza a un hermano y salió corriendo hacia la salida del mausoleo. En el camino, se encontró con Rune y Vipir, a quienes también saludó con un abrazo, e inclusive, a Sapphire le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.  
  
Vigdís subió los escalones de dos en dos y se aseguró de cerrar la entrada con cuidado, pero silbando la canción de la leyenda, de su leyenda. Una alegría extraña le rodeaba su alma de dragón y su corazón humano. El sentimiento de que tenía familia con ellos estaba allí y lo acababa de comprobar con las palabras de Brynjolf.

 

 **Capitulo Once.** _Preparativos para una Reunión._

Desde que la sede del Gremio se había mudado al santuario de la Dark Brotherhood, a muchos ladrones les costó adaptarse al entorno donde una vez hubo sangre, tortura y muerte. Era como si aún se respirara en el aire el olor a cuerpos quemados y a fuego. Las almas más sensibles, incluso, podían oír los gritos de quienes quedaron atrapados. Pero con el correr de los meses, la situación había comenzado a mejorar y el ambiente silvestre a las afueras del santuario ayudaba bastante a calmar las mentes atormentadas.

— Cualquier cosa con tal de incrementar las ganancias —comentaban casualmente alguno de los tres cabecillas del lugar mientras descansaban en el nuevo Ragged Flagon.

— Ganancia de ustedes, perdida mía —respondía a su vez Vekel, con tal de estar lo menos posible allí, los clientes pasaban menos tiempo y, por ende, consumían menos.

— Será temporal, en cuanto se olviden del asunto, volveremos a Riften, no te preocupes—a su vez, Brynjolf aminoraba un poco las cosas con aquél comentario para levantar el ánimo de los que más desdichados se sentían.

El Gremio adquirió, en aquél tiempo, un ritmo impropio del que llevaron en Riften, no obstante, tenía un toque… ciertamente más tranquilo. Por eso, aquel día, cuando Karlaiah entró al Gremio con dos cartas en la mano, la curiosidad los invadió como viejos conventilleros.

— Karlaiah, que sorpresa verte por aquí... —no tardó en hablar Mallory, sentado en su ahora mesa de siempre, en la primera esquina ni bien entrabas, cerca del estanque.  
  
— Delvin, Vex, Vekel… Brynjolf —saludó la Nigthingale con una suave sonrisa —. Estoy por Vigdís.

— ¿Vigdís? Acá no la vas a encontrar — Brynjolf levantó la cabeza de unos planos que estaba verificando junto a Vex—. Deberías buscarla en el otro santuario… o en el Colegio de Winterhold.

La dunmer sonrió y los otros entendieron que ella sabía algo que ellos no; cuando les entregó, a Delvin y Brynjolf, una carta a cada uno, lo confirmaron.

— Enthir envió un pedido que venía de ella. No me dijo exactamente porqué, creo que ni él mismo lo sabía. Ya saben cómo es Vigdís.

Ambos hombres no pudieron evitar levantar sus cejas, la mayor debilidad de un ladrón no era la codicia, sino la curiosidad que se hallaba detrás. Delvin fue el primero en abrir su carta y leerla, no tardó mucho en sonreír y reírse.

— La chica está pensando en construir nuestra propia guarida —comentó. No pasó mucho para que Rune se acercara a ellos con expresión divertida.

— ¿Se le subió el frío a la cabeza? No puedes hacer una guarida de ladrones sin que nadie sospeche.

—Al parecer tiene pensado encubrirlo con la construcción de su casa, en Falkreath.

—¿Otra más? Enthir me dijo que estaba construyendo una en Dawnstar...

—Un trabajo es un trabajo,supongo. Al menos le ha acertado con mandarme el pago por adelantado ¿Y tú, Bryn?

En aquél momento, antes de que el pelirrojo respondiese, los cinco notaron las miradas y los oídos curiosos de sus congéneres, pero una mirada elocuente por parte de Vex y Delvin terminó por espantar a los curiosos. Ya en soledad, les pasó la carta a sus compañeros.

— ¿Quiere construirla con una conexión a su propia casa? ¿Acaso está loca? —comentó Vex en cuanto terminó de leerla.

—Sabes que a menudo hablaba de eso. De cualquier manera, siempre fueron solo palabras; una guarida toma mucho tiempo construir —señaló Rune quien se había negado a marcharse y nadie se preocupó por remarcarselo.  
  
—Igual Vigdís saldrá con algo y la tendrá construida para antes que llegue el invierno —se encogió de hombros Karlaiah y no tardaron en darle la razón—. Brynjolf ¿Qué hay de tu carta?  
  
El nórdico pelirrojo sonrió de costado antes de mostrarle una carta más.  
  
—Un encargo personal, aunque me sorprende que no sea su letra la que lea…  
  
—Enthir dijo, en su carta,  dijo que ella comentaba que se había caído a las aguas que están bajo el Colegio y que caminó mojada todo el trayecto hasta Windhelm; me sorprende que no haya muerto en vez de congelarse un par de dedos.

—¿Y las frases que dejó para demostrarnos que era ella? Sinceramente, pudo haber escrito mejores —se quejó Delvin.

—El frío realmente debió haberle afectado —comentó Brynjolf poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención de sus compañeros de mesa.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A cumplir con el pedido—respondió con energía—; Vex, Delvin, quedan a cargo. Karlaiah, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites.

Y con misterio, él dejó a sus compañeros con la palabra en los labios y el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Vigdís observó sus dedos: casi que empezaban, de nuevo, a tener una coloración azul. Los acercó al fuego y, con temor, observó como no sentía nada ¿Curarían? Debían de hacerlo, de lo contrario, no podría volver a blandir un arma en lo que le restaría de vida. Y esa idea no le agradaba a la nórdica.

Levantó la cabeza, buscando la aurora que a menudo solía ver por allí, pero el cielo estaba nublado, anunciando una lluvia pasajera. La Dragonborn suspiró pesadamente ¿Por qué a ella?  
  
Había mantenido sus dedos en agua caliente como Dalamus le aconsejó, pero ni bien sus dedos empezaron a mostrar signos de mejoría, dejó de hacerlo. Y ahora, de nuevo, estaban poniéndose azules.

* * *

Unos días después, en uno de los pocos bosques dentro del condado de Whiterun, dos se encontraban de cacería. Vilkas era quien guiaba el camino mientras escuchaba con paciencia a  Ria, quien lo seguía de cerca, a paso firme.

—Entonces ¿Njada, Lyall, Cadeyrn y yo estaremos compitiendo?— había un tono de incertidumbre en su voz que denotaba su desconfianza en la situación.

—Sí, no nos ponemos de acuerdo. Y Vigdís sugirió hacer una competencia —Por el modo de responderle, se deducía que no era la primera que vez que ella o alguno de los mencionados formulaba la pregunta.

—Quienes ganen... serán los nuevos miembros del Círculo —murmuró Ria, con voz queda—. ¿Por qué lo deciden así?

—Todos creemos que tienen potencial para serlo.

—¿Incluso Vigdís? Ella ni siquiera vio a Lyall y con Cadeyrn... a penas tuvo suerte de compartir un par de trabajos—su voz sonaba completamente desconfiada y un par de octavas más arriba de lo normal.

—Si no fuese por Lyall, Vigdís no hubiese podido seguir el rastro de la Silver Hand hasta el condado del Rift —respondió, nuevamente, inmutable—. Con Cadeyrn... sabes que ella tarda poco en juzgar en la gente y vio en él la capacidad que nosotros vimos, sólo que mucho antes.

Vilkas esperaba eso, de alguna forma. Esperaba que alguien tuviese dudas y cuestionara. Que comiencen a desconfiar. Hacía más de tres meses que Vigdís no se pasaba por Whiterun, nadie dentro del condado la había visto. Todo era tan... sospechoso. No se sorprendía, pero como habían acordado pretender que no ocurrió nada en Riften... él actuaba acorde.

—¿Seguro?—cuestionó.

Vilkas se detuvo y suspiró con cansancio antes de darse vuelta.

—¿Tienes alguna duda Ria? ¿Alguna...—expresó mientras se daba vuelta para hacerle frente y, por un momento, se interrumpió a sí mismo para ver lo que estaba detrás de Ria, no tardó en recomponerse —... inquietud que desees compartir?

—De hecho sí—respondió firme la mujer. Vilkas entornó los ojos y asintió.

—Pues aprende el momento y lugar para expresarlas. Ahora estamos de cacería y estoy poniéndote a prueba—gruñó—. Sigue el rastro, encuentra a la bestia, y hazte con su piel. Adelántate.

La mujer resopló, pero avanzó a paso seguro, sin mirar atrás. En el momento en el que ella se perdió de vista, la figura que lo esperaba se acercó.

—Linda mujer. Lindo carácter —observó Brynjolf—. Deberías invitarla a salir.

Vilkas se tensó aunque la curiosidad por su presencia estaba ahí. Ese hombre, por ahora, era una de las pocas vías de comunicación que Vigdís tenía. Si ese hombre venía de su parte (cosa que era lo más probable dado la logica), era por algo... posiblemente ralcionado con lo de Riften. A menos que Vigdís no se haya avivado de que también podía usar un mensajero común (cosa también probable)

—Dame una razón para no matarte, ladrón —Brynjolf sonrió divertido.

Llevándose las manos a la cintura y adquiriendo una postura completamente despreocupada, el ladrón miró al Companion.

—¿Sabes? En el Gremio tenemos una regla que acatamos por experiencia; mantenernos lo más lejos posible de ustedes, Companion. Pero estoy obligado a verte por causas de fuerza mayor—respondió, y sacando la carta de uno de sus bolsillos, agregó—. Tengo un mensaje de Vigdís. Entrega inmediata y en persona.

—¿Ahora eres mensajero?

—Mmmm me remito a mi anterior declaración, causas de fuerza mayor —se encogió de hombros al decirlo—. Si vos no la hubieses exiliado... ella se hubiese ahorrado mucho dinero.

Vilkas enarcó una ceja.

— No me sorprende que entre ladrones tengan que cobrarse para hacerse favores así.

La reacción de Brynjolf estuvo sobrecargada de dramatismo.

—¿Yo? ¿Cobrarle a la pequeña _Viggie_ por algo así?—se llevó una mano al corazón, para luego reirse de sí mismo y bajar los brazos—; Nooo, esto es gratis. Ella tuvo que pagar para que redactaran las cartas, después de que se le congelaran los dedos por caminar completamente mojada desde Winterhold hasta Windhelm

Brynjolf lo miró con como si guese superior a Vilkas y le sonrió altanero.

—Vigdís es mi protegida, Companion. A diferencia de vos, yo sí la defendería hasta en el fin del mundo; posiblemente también en Oblivion.

—Callate y dame la estúpida carta así te borras de mi presencia, ladrón—gruñó extendiéndole la mano para recibir el susodicho objeto.

Brynjolf ensanchó su sonrisa, deleitándose con los pequeños golpes verbales que podía dar. Le extendió la carta y, como si la cosa no hubiese sucedido, él emprendió rapido la marcha de vuelta, perdiéndose pronto entre tanto follaje. Podía haberle dicho más cosas a Vilkas, incluso podía haber buscado la manera de herirlo, pero no iba a gastar sus energías en ello, no iba a tentar la suerte que le conseguía Nocturnal.

Tampoco iba a negar que se sentía un poco molesto por los eventos sucedidos meses atrás. Él perdió su guarida y Vigdís, su seguridad. La piba que era obediente, eficiente y tenía unas habilidades increíbles a la hora de robar cosas, pero muy poca autoestima y necesitaba validación constante.

* * *

Vilkas, por su parte, abrió la carta allí mismo. La letra no era de Vigdís, pero la carta no tardaba en explicar el porqué y el cómo de aquello. También le hablaba sobre el pedido urgente de verlo, de tener que comunicarle algo urgente que podía afectar a los Companions y que era su deber, como nuevo Harbringer de acudir a verla, aunque sea solo para escucharla.

La última frase le revolvió un poco el estómago, era una frase para él, una respuesta a un comentario del que no se olvidaba haberle hecho.

  * " _Yo tampoco hubiese creído que iba a liderar a los Companions, estaba asustada y perdida. Quería que Kodlak estuviese orgulloso de mí, aún después de muerto. Quizás… me animó un poco saber que él me quería, a pesar de no haber hablado mucho con él. Aún no sé qué fue lo que vio en mí para confiarme una tarea tan grande como fue todo lo que sucedió con él."_



—¿Qué tienes ahí? —la voz de Ria lo tomó por sorpresa, no oyó los indicios de pelea. Vilkas a penas la miró.  
  
—Una carta de nuestra Harbringer —respondió, comenzándola a guardar.  
  
—¿Puedo leerla?  
  
—No —fue la respuesta rotunda, la mujer frunció el ceño, intrigada.  
  
—¿Por qué no?  
  
—Son ideas, nada más.


	12. Aviso Tardio.

**Those Feelings.**

**Arco Tres.**  En Caida Libre.

 **Capitulo Doce.** _Aviso Tardio._

Vigdís se levantó temprano y para cuando percibió a Vilkas cerca, ella se encontraba mirando fijamente la pequeña fogata que terminaba de consumirse de la noche anterior. Fingió estar metida en su mundo de pensamientos y no se volvió hasta escuchar el galope del caballo retumbando en sus oídos, pese a que él sabía que ella podía sentirlo desde la distancia. Era divertido, si se ponía a pensar; Vilkas olía flores silvestres además del cuero y del pelaje a animales salvajes; olia a tierra y a las plantas después de una lluvía de otoño. Farkas sólo olía al cuero y al pelaje de los animales. A veces, a aguamiel.

Vilkas desmontó y se acercó a paso lento, con su espada larga en mano. La nórdica no se inmutó; pero sí levantó la cabeza, solo siguió con los ojos el brillante metal.

—¿Vienes a matarme, Vilkas? Si no es así, guarda tu espada—habló con calma, volviendo la vista a la fogata—, guarda tu espada de no ser así.

—¿Tan avergonzada estas que no levantas tu mirada?—señaló el Companion accediendo al pedido.

Vigdís sonrió y por unos momentos, se mantuvo en silencio, jugando con sus manos.

—Estoy algo congelada aún, concentro mis energías en animar mis manos— fue la excusa que se le ocurrió.

Para ser sinceros, Vigdís estaba aterrada de ese encuentro y si lo hacía era porque debía hacerlo; porque era lo justo, lo necesario. Para justificarse, de cualquier manera, levantó ambas extremidades para que él viese sus dedos en una tonalidad ya de un azul más oscuro y peligroso.

—Eso no luce bien—observó; ver los dedos le recordaron la carta y las palabras del ladrón—. ¿Por qué saltaste? ¿De qué escapabas?

Vigdís volvió a dar esas sonrisas fugacez, de esas que solo delataban su nerviosismo por la cantidad de veces que las hacía en una hora o menos. Se entretuvo volviendo a aplicar el hechizo de curación en sus manos. Vilkas aprovechó el intervalo para apoyar su peso corporal contra uno de los árboles cercanos.

—También tiene que ver con el motivo por el que te llamé. Espero que Brynn no haya sido muy duro contigo.

—¿Brynn?— Vilkas hizo una mueca de asco ante el nombre afectivo que le otorgaba al ladrón—. Vine porque dijiste que era importante.

Vigdís asintió, incorporándose todo lo que podía para dar a entender que el asunto era serio.

—Y lo es. Fue lo que me llevó a saltar desde aquella terraza—  Vigdís le indicó que se acercara, cuando él se negó, ella siguió hablando—. Pero quizás lo que te diga, te haga preguntarte cosas que... no son importantes responder ahora.

—¿Entonces...? ¿Esperas que no haga más preguntas?

Sí, era lo que esperaba. Era imposible, pero era lo que esperaba. 

—No... No... —hizo un movimiento con la cabeza—. Sólo espero que puedas concentrarte en lo que importa. No vengo a buscar tu perdón, ni volver a casa. Solo quiero alertarlos de un problema... grave.

—¿Y cuál es este problema?— preguntó haciendo hincapié en las palabras dichas por ella. Vigdís suspiró y hubo un gran silencio antes de que se animara a hablar.

—La Dark Brotherhood tiene un contrato para matarte, o a tu hermano... o a ambos— comentó, haciendo un esfuerzo para, aunque sea, mirarle un pie—. No tengo los detalles, pero es seguro que intenten ir por ambos.

Por un momento, lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido del viento soplando las hojas y algún que otro bicho haciendo ruido. Vigdís volvió la vista a sus manos y cerró los ojos, esperando no escuchar la pregunta que sabía que haría. Era imposible que no lo hiciera.

—¿Cómo... lo supiste?

Se sonrió, festejando sus propias intuiciones. No quería mentir, pero tampoco quería decir la verdad al respecto. No quería que Vilkas se enojara más con ella. No quería alejarlos más. Así que, recurrió al camino más fácil.

—El Gremio de Ladrones, tiene... tenemos conexiones con la Dark Brotherhood; por cuestiones de límites y territorio, para que nadie les robe a ellos y nadie mate a los nuestros—explicó ocultando parte de la verdad.

No era mentir.  No... exactamente

—Y así... —antes de que la pregunta saliese de sus labios, ella se adelantó.

—Vilkas, No. Están en peligro. Tomen las medidas que necesiten; lo demás, ahora, no importa.

Vilkas asintió, concediéndole al menos eso. Y aún así...

—¿Cómo es que encaja el Colegio en todo eso?

Vigdís suspiró, sonoramente.

—Vilkas... —casi rogó.  
  
—Dime— pronunció la palabra con los dientes y algo en él, le dijo su lado animal, le decía que no estaba para ese tipo de cosas.

Después de todo, no estaban hablando del clima. Vigdís le tuvo que conceder eso.Suspiró antes de hablar.

—Exceptuando Whiterun, tenemos una amplia red de comunicación—otro hecho que era cierto, pero otra mentira al fin y al cabo. Y aún así, el hombre parecía poco convencido.

—Solo quiero que se cuiden y estén alerta. No quiero que nada les pase—susurró ella—. No planeo dar...  
  
Se interrumpió a si misma si se puso en pie, alerta. Miró a Vilkas con intención de gruñirle, y éste la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Ria!— profirió ella de mala gana y con mala cara.

Al fin se dignaba a mirarlo y era para desconfiar de él. Vilkas se llevó una mano al rostro adivinando qué era lo que había ocurrido.La susodicha apareció instantes breves después entre el follaje. Vigdís la contempló con expectación, cruzándose los brazos. Si había algo que no le gustaba de su audición canina, era que había olvidado por completo cuánto oían los humanos normales.

No obstante, la mujer no dio señales de haber oído algo critico. Dejó a Vilkas hablar mientras, lentamente, adoptaba su papel ya destituido.

—Creí haber sido claro cuando te dije que permanecieras en Whiterun—habló con voz serena, pero el tono áspero denotaba la hostilidad.

—Lo sé, pero quería ver a donde venías, porque te ibas tan de repente y con tanto secretismo—comentó—. Y aún no entiendo bien por qué lo ocultaste.

Vilkas entonces le dirigió, en respuesta, una mirada a Vigdís. 

—Hay... un problema—comenzó lentamente la nórdica—. Y no quería que nadie se enterara. Pero al mismo... tiempo, necesitaba informar de la situación.

Su voz no sonaba insegura, sino avergonzada, Vilkas la miró con escepticismo disimulado. Vigdís Tenía un talento para la mentira que le hizo plantearse al hombre por qué no sospechó antes.

—¿Qué... problema?—Ria habló con cautela, como si una parte de sí no quisiese enterarse.

Lentamente, Vigdís alzó sus manos. Ria tardó en comprender lo que significaba aquello, pero los dedos eran claros: ese celeste negruzco no significaba buenas noticias.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?—preguntó con algunas notas más altas en su voz.  
  
—Es una larga historia... ahora... yo no quería que esto se supiese—se apuró a hablar, bajando la vista y escondiendo sus manos—. No quiero preocupar a nadie por casa.

—Con eso, nuestra Harbinger quiere decir que no menciones a nadie de los Companions lo que has visto y que la has visto—Si ya estaban en el baile, pues que bailasen. Vilkas se unió a la mentira porque era mucho más sencillo que explicar la verdad. Vigdís lo miró sin disimular la sorpresa, pero se recuperó con rapidez.

—Deberías ir al Colegio de Magia, ellos podrían...—sugirió Ria momentos luego de asentir.

—Eso... seria...—comenzó Vilkas, pero frente a las posibilidades que se le extendían, la idea de negarse le pareció lejana—. Una idea magnifica. De hecho, ahora, Ria, creo que podrías ayudarme a escoltarla hacia allí. No queremos que nuestra Harbinger enfrente el peligro sin poder defenderse propiamente dicho, ¿no?

Vigdís miró sorprendida, pensando en negarse, pero la mirada inquisitiva de Vilkas, más la situación, más la desesperación por sus dedos...

—Es una magnífica idea— suspiró.

Tardaron poco y nada en desarmar el campamento y montar a los caballos para iniciar la marcha. Caminando lento, Vigdís busc´´o estar cerca de él para habalrle.

—No sé qué planeas—musitó—. Pero no me gusta.

—Dijiste que tienes que hablar más a fondo...

—No con Ria...

Vilkas se encogió de hombros.

—No se puede todo en la vida, mujer. Agradecé que no dije la verdad cuando pude. Que no la dijimos.

Vigdís resopló.

No le agradaba, en absoluto, la idea de llevar a Vilkas al Colegio, sabiendo que Eztli aún podía estar allí. Tampoco quería darle pistas a Vilkas sobre su pertenencia a la Darl Brotherhood. Pero no le quedaba demasiadas opciones. Negada a su destino y a su suerte, caminó con los Companions a un clima que era más y más frío.

Conjurar un hechizo de regeneración lleva su tiempo y su desgaste, así que no tardó en alegar cansancio para recostarse sobre el lomo de su caballo y buscar algunas horas de sueño mientras le dejaba el mando a Vilkas y Ria.

* * *

Quizás fue el cansancio o los nervios, pero lo cierto es que el viaje se le hizo corto. Despertó cuando Vilkas le movió un hombro para decirle que estaban cerca y le ofreció un té caliente. Lo aceptó, justo antes de beber una poción de regeneración de magia. Se sentía tan cansada; lo único que hizo fue volver a sus hechizos de regeneración, sus dedos estaban adquiriendo un mejor color... o eso parecía.

Las bajas temperaturas solo hicieron que la situación empeorara, dejando que Ria guiase su caballo ya que sus manos le dolían frente al frío. Sus pociones de regeneración comenzaron a agotarse. Vilkas intentó no sentir lastima; ni siquiera fingía no estar preocupada. Tenía miedo de perder sus manos, que eran toda su vida. Con sus manos blandía espadas, hachas y dagas, sostenía escudos, conjuraba hechizos e invocaciones. Con sus manos robaba y mataba, con sus manos se defendía, comía y se vestía. 

Al llegar cerca del puente, desmontaron con cuidado y Vigdís puso esmero en no demostrar estar en desventaja en relación a los demás. Tomó postura de noble, de orgullo y avanzó silenciosa, sus demás compañeros fngieron no verla tambalearse.

* * *

No mucho después de que la la niebla matutina los engulliera, dos Companions más llegaron; uno de larga cabellera rubia y otro, similar a Vilkas.

—Descansaremos aquí y mañana emprenderemos el viaje de regreso—anunció Farkas.

Lyall asintió sin decir mucho, desmontando breves segundos después que él. Estaba exahusto, días de cazas y trabajos interminables para probar su valía. Tenía el cuerpo de un verdadero nórdico, sí, pero ni siquiera un verdadero nórdico podía serguir los pasos de ese hombre. Al entrar a la posada, algunas miradas se posaron sobre ellos; al pedir vino especiado, el dueño los miró curioso.

—Ya van cinco de ustedes por aquí, ¿Qué asuntos tienen en el Colegio?

Farkas frunció el ceño, antes de encontrar voz para preguntar.

—¿Disculpe?

—Su hermano, la Harbinger y otra muchacha pasaron cabalgando por aquí hace poco— comentó.

Harbringer.

Farkas no oyó más, golpeó las monedas de oro contra la mesa y desandó el camino. Lyall miró al dueño y resopló antes de seguirlo.

* * *

Tolfdir fue el primero en verla y avanzar hacia ellos. En cuanto vio las manos, tomó a Vigdís de un brazó y la arrastró hasta la habitación que ella tenía allí. La hizó sentarse y, tras examinar sus dedos largo rato, levantó la vista y le sonrió con aprension.

—No es algo que se necesite magia para curarlo, Vigdís— informó con calma—, bastará sumergiendo las manos en agua caliente y algunas pociones en su justa medida. Te recomiendo que hagas reposo hasta que estes bien; tienes al menos tres que pueden amputarse si no tienes cuidado con tu cuerpo.  
  
—Gracias, Tolfdir— Vigdís asintió.

—Y no te has cuidado—señaló. Ella hizo silencio.

Tolfdir se alejó a la mesa alquimica a preparar una poción. Vigdís aprovechó a refregarse los parpados con gesto cansado.

—Te estuvimos buscando—comentó—. Nadie te vio irte.

—Uhm... quizás eso es porque salté del techo— respondió intentando que no fuese la gran cosa. Tolfdir casi preguntó si había oído bien, pero era Vigdís.

—¿Y qué te llevó a hacer eso en primer lugar?— inquirió volviendo la vista a su actividad.

Vigdís suspiró, se acomodó en su lugar. Volvió a suspirar. Cambió de postura, suspiró otra vez y...

—Son demasiados suspiros para una respuesta— la interrumpió su mentor. Vigdís quebró en una sonrisa.

—Sí....—arrastró las vocales más de lo que debería y, por segunda vez en la semana, intentó escupir la verdad sin decirla del todo—. Me enteré de una noticia terrile y...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de soltar todo de una.

—Vilkas y Farkas han sido maldecidos por alguien vengativo; la Dark Brotherhood esta tras ellos y debía informarles lo antes posible...

Silencio. Ella buscó a Tolfdir, quien pareció calcular sus palabras. La pregunta obvia parecía colgar en el aire. Pero, cuando el hombre se volvió para entregarle la poción, le dirigió una mirada cargada de preocupación y le sonrió calmo, a pesar de ello.

—Te cuidado con tus movimientos, entonces— habló lentamente—. He oído cosas terribles sobre ellos.

Vigdís asintió, agradecida de aquellas palabras que él no pronunciaba. Él le sonrió.

—Bebe esto, al menos, estabilizara toda la porquería que te pusite y hará algo.

* * *

Al volver al patio, Vigdís observó con cierta curiosidad a Vilkas y Ria platicando con Onmund y sus demás compañeros de manera amena; quiso acercarse con cautela y no llamar la atención hasta el momento adecuado. Pero, J'zargo se percató de su presencia y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, todos estaban pendiende de lo que diría. Tolfdir le dio unas palmaditas antes de alejarse.

—Estaré bien, aunque no podré usar mis manos por unos días— informó con una calma diplomática que oscilaba entre Harbringer y Archimaga, pese a que uno de ellos no era  suyo ya.

—Eso es bueno, hermana—habló Ria con una sonrisa sincera— ¿Qué hubiese sido de ti sin tus manos?

Antes de responder, vio como Vilkas miraba hacia a la entrada y hacia ella repetidas veces, sin ser obvio, por supuesto. Vigdís dejó un "Ehhhh..."pensativo mientras intentaba descifrar las señales que le daba.

Cuando vio a Farkas entrar al patio junto a un rubio, la piel de su rostro se tornó blanca y empezó a idear un plan de escape.

No estaba lista para verlo.

Ni en un millón de Eras.

—Bueno, creo que... necesito... ya saben—señaló el Salón de los Elementos o a cualquier lugar, por loq ue pudieron entender sus compañeros.

Suerte divina será, que en ese momento se dio que Varnewen salía allí, seguida por Thalion y Alastar. 

Cualquier cosa antes que enfrentarse a Farkas. Cualquier cosa antes de demostrar que se había acercado a Vilkas antes que él. Demonios, cualquier cosa antes de demostrar que se había acercado a Ria antes que él. Sin dar tiempo a nada, avanzó a grandes zancadas, haciendo esfuerzo para caminar rápido y... quizás de algun hechizo. Los Thalmors no la vieron hasta que tomó a Varnewen del hombro. Y en el momento en que los ojos de ambas se encontraron, algo más pasó.

El silbido de una flecha, demasiado claro para sus oídos de licantropa. Dos palabras cruzaron su mente:  _Dark Brotherhood._ Eztli seguía allí, dando vueltas, y no había buscado. No se había preocupado por él tanto como se preocupó por sus manos. Y fue por él que sus dedos se arruinaron. Y sin embargo... se descuidó. Las flechas de los asesinos siempre dan con sus objetivos, por más pésima puntería que el tirador tuviese; flechas encantadas o algo asÍ.

La flecha dio con su objetivo y, quizás fuese por el resentimiento del arquero que dio en el cuello, justo en el medio del angulo que su cuello y hombro formaban. La armadura por lo general solía cubrir aquella parte del cuerpo, pero...

¿Por qué?

Vilkas solía ser tan cuidadoso y metódico en esas cosas.Ahora, nunca se sintió avanzar con tanta rapidez, quizás producto de la adrenalina; lo cierto es que se abrió camino y antes de que la sangre llegara demasiado lejos del cuerpo del Companion, Vigdís ya estaba aplicando magia de curación. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver a Farkas con miedo cuando este parecía acercarse. Los mecanismos de su cabeza se pusieron en funcionamiento y no pensó antes actuar sin dejar de evitar que Vilkas muriese.

—Fus. ¡Roh! ¡DAH!— el grito de poder llevó a Farkas contra las columnas contrarias del patio. Por una decima de segundo, se preocupó de haberlo lastimado; al siguiente, vio una segunda flecha aterrizar en el lugar que previamente el otro se hallaba. Cualquier cosa era mejor que una segunda flecha en la garganta.

Lo siguiente, fue comenzar a gritar ordenes a los que estaban más cerca.

—¡A la terraza! ¡El arquero debe estar allá! —bajó la vista a comprobar que Vilkas aún respiraba, la subió y le pareció ver que su gemelo estaba intentando seguir aquella orden y... no pudo evitarlo— ¡Vos no te moves o te juro que te cago a patadas si veo una puta flecha en tu cuerpo!

...

Quizás no era su mejor momento.

Farkas observaba la flecha, intentando adivinar si era de la Silver Hand, pero no podía moverse más que aquello, ni siquiera podía pensar claramente. Habían herido a su hermano, al otro que era igual que él, pero no lo era. Su hermano estaba agonizando y quizás podía morir. No podía pensar en otra cosa y eso lo aterraba. Sobre todo porque sabía que su hermano estaba pensando aquellas cosas. Vilkas estaba aterrado de morir de aquella manera tan... poco honorable. Estaba aterrado de morir sin su hermano.

Los segundos pasaban con una lentitud terrible y Vigdís solo sentía que su energía se consumía; eso si aún le quedaba algo aún. Sopesando una alternativa más, sacó una mano para comenzar un hechizo de transmutación, ese el que siempre se le iba el nombre... ese, el que cambiaba su vitalidad por energía mágica.

–¡Te lastimarás!–maulló J'zargo a su lado, con intención de relevarla en cuanto descubrió sus intenciones.

–¡No lo dejaré! Solo curame que yo concentrare mis energías en curarlo a él.

Porque era Vilkas, porque era su amigo, porque le había perdonado la vida antes y porque había decidido escucharla, creerle. Porque era su compañero, porque lo quería. Porque era la otra mitad de Farkas. Porque estaba empecinada a no perder a nadie más de su familia. Estaba empecinada, estaba enojada, se sentía abandonada ¿la iban dejar morir así? ¿Los iban dejar morir así? Y sintió energía mágica, nueva, entrar a su sistema. Se dio vuelta para encontrar a Vanerwen mirandola desde arriba con su mano en el hombro. No le dijo nada en respuestas, no tenía fuerzas para eso.

Nunca supo cuando terminó todo, cuando todo se puso borroso y distorsionado, cuando las voces dejaron de ser claras y una brisa la tiró hacia atrás. Escuchó palabras que parecieron rugidos de tortuga... si eso era posible.

Y después... oscuridad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, es cierto, quizás inventé un par de cosas y me fui del lore.. de nuevo.  
> Mil disculpas, no pude evitarlo.  
> Aproveché a editar un par de cosas de estética... seguía con el arco viejo, d'oh


	13. Daños

**Those Feelings.**

**Arco Tres.** En Caida Libre.

**Capitulo Trece.** _Daños._

Se sentía con la cabeza nublada y llena de arroz o embudo cuando se despertó. Reconocía el techo y lo que alcanzaba de ver de las paredes. Sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido, en general, pero sus manos eran lo que más le dolía. En esas situaciones, que no eran nuevas en absoluto, se desesperaba. Su instinto animal y natural le decían que se moviese, que el lugar le resultaba extraño y ajeno y que podía estar en peligro. Varias veces en su vida siguió esa voz interna y nunca tuvo buenos resultados... aunque siempre podía cambiar.

Terminó sintiendo unas manos grandes y ajenas en sus hombros que la obligaban a volver a la cama

—Harbinger, quédese recostada, usted debe descansar—susurró una voz cuidado, como si tratase con un animal rabioso o con un enfermo terminal.

Vigdís abrió su boca para jadear y el sonido que salió le resultó desconocido. El extraño estaba fuera de su rango de visión.

—¿Quién eres? Identifícate... Companion—pidió y su propia voz le sonó desconocida.

—Lyall, Harbinger— volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba tranquila y respetuosa.

—Uno de los cachorros...— recordó ella, Lyall pareció sonreír—. Aquí está demasiado oscuro...

—Prenderé una vela, no se preocupe.

Diligente, fue la palabra que se le vino mientras veía como la luz comenzaba a aparecer a iluminar mejor la habitación. Le fue más facil ubicar el rostro de Lyall. Un hombre interesante, joven y con los rasgos bien marcados. Tenía una nariz particular y unos ojos muy azules.

—¿Quién fue el que me dio la pista de buscar en el Condado del Rift?— preguntó dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

—Yo, señora— Vigdís sonrió y levantó una mano como pudo, señalándolo.

—Si no fuese por ti... Has mostrado valentía, muchacho. Me recuerdas a mí...—intentó expresar. Las ultimas palabras ni ella sabía si eran ciertas o no.

—Estoy muy honrado de sus palabras...—Lyall inclinó la cabeza.

—Aún seguimos en el Colegio—murmuró ella, sin intención de haberlo interrumpido, pero su cabeza se iba a cualquier lado, iba entre un tema y otro.

—Sí, Farkas está preocupado por su hermano, señora—se apuró a responder. Ella intentó asentir.

—Era de esperarse... por mucha familia que seamos... ellos siempre son una familia aparte... solo se tienen a ellos. Vilkas no... No debe morir sin su hermano —divagó moviendo la cabeza.

—Pero... Harbinger...

—Vigdís, dime Vigdís.

—Vigdís—se corrigió—. Ha sido muy estúpido de su parte, con todo respeto, hacerse cargo sola, poniendo su salud en riesgo y...

—Si él moría—interrumpió—, si él moría, yo no iba a perdonarle a quien me hubiese relevado. Si moría en mis manos, Farkas me hubiese odiado aún más... prefiero el odio del otro al sentir odio por alguien que me quería ayudar.

—Pero lo que ha hecho... sus manos...

La voz cargada de culpa por ser el mensajero. Vigdís, dejó su estado de semi-consciencia para sentarse de golpe, pese a las quejas, pese al mareo. Levantó sus manos al rostro y las vio vendadas con cuidado. Los contó una vez. Los contó dos veces. Los contó cinco. Diez. Quince veces.

Siete dedos. Eran siete dedos. 

Faltaban los últimos dos dedos de su mano derecha y el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda.

Pasó un silencio incomodo y medio después para que Vigdís encontrase las palabras que podía decir.

—Está bien, está bien... aún puedo usarlas... no hay problema, esta todo, todo, todo bien...—su tono de voz la traicionaba, algunas octavas más altas, la voz entrecortada y cargada de tristeza y desesperación.

* * *

Vigdís arqueó una ceja mientras examinaba los frascos con distintos ingredientes molidos y etiquetados a fuego en el vidrio. Intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible porque en su recámara descansaba Vilkas. Había costado mantenerlo con vida hasta que las heridas dejasen de ser graves.

Dos días pasaron para que la dejaran levantarse y recorrer el Colegio. Solo salía con hechizos de invisibilidad puestos, no quería hablar con nadie. La mayor parte de su tiempo, los pasaba investigando y produciendo sus propias pociones para acelerar el proceso de curación. El problema es que, a menudo, tenía que colarse en su propia recamara para buscar los ingredientes. La misma donde Vilkas descansaba.

No se atrevía a hablar con Farkas ni con el propio Vilkas, no quería esa conversación, no quería saber qué tipo de conversación podría llegar a tener con ellos. Lyall y Ria habían vuelto, por orden de Farkas, a buscar a Aela por asuntos urgentes. Ignoraba cuales era esos asuntos, no obstante, intentaba no prestar atención, ya no era su trabajo.

 

La primera vez en esos cuatro días fuera de la cama, tuvo la suerte divina de que Farkas entrara en la habitación y viese un frasco danzando en medio del aire. 

—Por amor a Thalos, ¡Vigdís! —gruñó.

Del susto la mujer soltó el frasco e intentó agarrarlo al vuelo con un éxito que se le escapaba por los dedos como agua. El cristal se rompió y estalló en miles de fragmentos. La perdida de concentración hizo que el hechizo se desvaneciera.

—Me asustaste...—murmuró con los ojos abiertos cual gato asustado—. Cómo... ¿cómo sabías que era yo?

Adoptando una pose de incredulidad, Farkas la miró largo antes de responder.

—Eres la única que se escondería así. Otros han entrado y no han recurrido a...—hizo un movimiento con su mano— lo que sea que has hecho.

—Es un hechizo de invisibilidad— aclaró, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

Hubo un silencio profundo en el que Farkas miró a Vigdís y ella lo tanteó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó al fin Farkas.

Si bien se esperaba la pregunta, cuando quiso responder, balbuceó. Eso era a lo que tenía miedo. Farkas la esperó, con una paciencia inusual. Al final, Vigdís respiró hondo y se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Siguen siendo mi familia—respondió ella, sacando las manos de la túnica y queriendo jugar con ellas, notando los dedos faltantes y volviéndolas a guardar, avergonzada—. No quiero que nadie muera. Y... además, no es gran cosa. Son solo unos dedos, de todas formas...

Farkas frunció el ceño, confundido por esa respuesta.

— La próxima vez... Si lo vuelves a ver, a Bryn...jolf, pregúntale al respecto...si quieres. Él, tiende a conocerme mejor que yo  y...—Vigdís calló bajo sus propias palabras. No quería llevar la conversación a allí, no despues de ser la primera vez que hablaban desde... bueno, lo de Riften—. ¿Ya saben quién fue?

–No—más cómodo con el cambio de tema, la respuesta fue inmediata—¿Tienes alguna idea?

—¿Vilkas no te lo dijo?

—No ha despertado aún.

Vigdís asintió.

—eS lA daRkBrotheHOod—escupió con rapidez. Silencio. Farkas la seguía mirando, evidentemente, no entendió nada de lo que dijo, tomó aire y se repitió—. Es la Dark Brotherhood. Alguien puso un contrato en alguno de los dos, o en los dos... Intenté reunirme con Vilkas para advertirle, pero... hubo complicaciones y... pasó eso.

—¿Como lo supiste? ¿Lo citaste en el Colegio?

—Nno... lo cité cerca de Kynesgrove. Ria nos siguió y puse la excusa de mis manos... no hubo remedio más que llevarme al Colegio...

Un gruñido bajo se escuchó por parte de él y Vigdís saltó en el lugar.

—Escapé de aquí, y caí al agua de abajo, ¿de acuerdo?— se apuró en decir con algo de angustia —. Estaba rodeada de Thalmors y me acababa de enterar que alguien les puso precio a ustedes dos, no tenía mucha alternativa.

Lejos de sorprenderse por sus palabras, Farkas se sorprendió la actitud que ella tomó cuando él le exigió de una forma tan sumisa y timida ante un leve estimulo que ni siquiera podía considerarse como tal. ¿Tanto se había arruinado su relación?Si a hacía seis meses o un poco menos, se encontraban dandose abrazos en el que ni un alfiler tenía espacio para respirar y ahora...

Ahora ella era una ladrona, mentirosa y manipuladora. Farkas no debería sorprenderse, pero tanto, tanto distaba esa mujer de la que conoció.

—Les dejaré el espacio que necesiten. Solo... solo...—ella intentó expresar.

Cerró sus ojos y contó en silencio hasta diez, intentando decir o hacer algo, coherente. No podía ser así su primer encuentro después de eso. No es que podría ser de otra forma, pero...

—Mantengan su promesa... — terminó de formular.

Quiso avanzar hacia la salida, pero el cuerpo de Farkas se le interpuso. Él la miró con una emoción que ella fue incapaz de descifrar.

—No estas siendo tú —comentó él—. Entiendo que puedas no ser quien dijiste que eras; pero esto es bajo. No es propio de ti.

Ella se sentía rara, sí, pero le tocaba un nervio que alguien se lo señalara. Bajó la cabeza y asintió, antes de preguntar:

—¿Porque no soy quien pensabas que era? ¿Porque no soy noble y leal a tu manera?

—No—respondió entre dientes, enojado por la pregunta, enojado por la idea de que él podría hacer esa observación en base a lo dicho—. Estás siendo cobarde. 

Ante las últimas palabras, la pelinegra pudo notar un brillo de decepción en los ojos claros de su compañero. Pero no se atrevió a replicar, observó cómo se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia donde reposaba su hermano mayor.

Tras unos momentos después, ella salió.

* * *

Vigdís caminó errática por el colegio. La Dragonborn comenzó a darse cuenta de varias cosas, entre ellas, aquellos asuntos que no había querido enfrentar y ahora le saltaban en la cara. Sí, adjudicaba su malestar a la angustia por la perdida de sus dedos, pero toda la debilidad que tenía, lo deprimida que estaba... eso no era por sus dedos, o no era solo por eso. No podía ser.

Se sentía débil, enferma, terriblemente deprimida. Tenía la cabeza nublada y palpitante.

Tenía que ser toda su angustia, todas esas emociones reprimidas por todo lo que se tragaba, por el odio a Maven, por la muerte de Frigg y Shelena. Por haber sido descubierta teniendo la posibilidad de evitarlo...

—Vigdís. Más Companions acaban de llegar—habló Toldfir en cuanto la avistó, la pelinegra suspiró largamente, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba.  


—Lo siento—pronunció. Extrañado ante la respuesta de su antigua aprendiz, el anciano hombre se acercó a ella con motivos de ayudarla a caminar. Le ofreció un brazo donde apoyarse y ella accedió sin reparos.

—La debilidad está hablando por ti—comentó suavemente guiándola de nuevo hacia la habitación de la Archimaga—. Deberías reposar antes de tomar alguna decisión importante.

—Oh, si lo hago, descansaré hasta mi muerte. E incluso más—se atrevió a comentar Vigdís con dificultad mientras intentaba poner un pie tras otro—. Quizás lo que hice algunos días atrás haya sido un... ¿Cómo era aquella palabra? Bueno, de todas formas, no importa... El punto es que llevo así mucho más tiempo que desde hace tres días. No importa, ya lo solucionaré.

Con reprobación, su antiguo maestro negó con la cabeza.

—Estás haciendo las cosas mal, Vigdís. Así perderás todo por lo que te sacrificaste. Tómate un tiempo para ver tu entorno y verte a ti misma. Mirate, te ves débil y enferma. Incluso, luces más vieja desde que nos conocimos hace algunos años atrás.

—Se le llama envejecer, Toldfir, les pasa a todos— comentó mientras bajaban una escalera.

—No, querida,me temo que no. Deberías lucir tres años mayor, pero luces como si tuvieses diez o quince años más.

Vigdís iba a replicar, pero no encontró palabras para hacerlo.

—Quizás Shor quiere que vuelva a Sovngarde más pronto de lo que mi vida mortal me lleve a hacerlo —musitó finalmente, dejando perplejo a su primer mentor—. Tengo que darle a Tsun una revancha.

Toldfir no pronunció palabra por el resto del corto camino y Vigdís pronto se encontró frente a las puertas de las que había huído hacia unas horas. La pelinegra le agradeció con unas quedas palabras y abrió una puerta con cuidado, observando antes como el anciano volvía por su camino con aire pensativo. En cuánto divisó el interior de sus propios aposentos, la mujer sintió los feroces ojos de Aela sobre ella. La mirada dura de la otra licantropa la intimidaba ahora y sentía que no podría verle a la cara, no obstante, sabía que si no lo hacía, sus gestos serían confundidos con la culpa.

Antes de pronunciar palabras de saludo, Aela frunció el rostro en un gesto de desagrado e inclinó levemente su cabeza.

—Largo tiempo sin verte, Harbringer—la Dragonborn no pudo hacer otra cosa que reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa.

La mirada de Aela fue lo suficientemente sugerente para que Vigdís comprendiese la situación; asintió suavemente e ingresó con cuidado, tapándose las manos con las mangas. Allí dentro, nuevamente, vio a Lyall y puso cara de intriga.

—Lyall, veo que estas de nuevo por estos lugares —comentó mientras el rubio sonreía ante el saludo—. Pensé que te darían algún encargo...

—Sí, pero estaba de camino aquí y era una disputa de taberna. Fue fácil—respondió. Vigdís sonrió en respuesta, aunque no feliz—. También está Ria. Y Farja.

—Oh, que sorpresa —dejó escapar la mujer pelinegra haciendo hincapie en fuerzas que no tenía para sonreír—. Veo que están realmente preocupados por nosotros.

La Cazadora se encogió de hombros.

—Hemos venido a ver si Vilkas estaba en condiciones de ser llevado a Jorrvaskr.

—Seguramente estará más seguro que aquí. Pero... tengo mis dudas sobre el camino —expresó caminando, obligada porque los otros dos Companions caminaban hacia el centro de sus aposentos.

Allí, su mirada se encontró, como otras tantas veces, con el pequeño jardín iluminado por las orbes mágicas. Dejó escapar una sonrisa, pues no podía evitar maravillarse con aquél lugar. Pudo notar que Aela no le gustaba estar allí y, si bien, Lyall también estaba sorprendido por aquella visión, no se sentía muy a gusto con la luz fría.

—Entonces... —inició nuevamente la conversación, Lyall se volvió a ella, sonriendole nuevamente y la pelinegra no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué lo hacía tanto.

—Lyall. Farkas. Ahora. —ordenó calmadamente Aela y el chico asintió, desapareciendo pronto por uno de los lados del jardín.

Instantes incómodos de silencio entre ambas mujeres. Aela no estaba de buen humor y Vigdís no podía discutirse, no obstante, tenía que hacer aquella pregunta, sí o sí.

—No podré decirles nada si ellos están aquí—habló ganándose una mirada de costado de ella.

—No es mi problema.

—Farkas dice que no se alejará de su hermano—informó Lyall a penas asomándose.

Aela bufó y caminó hacia Lyall, Vigdís, resignada, la siguió. La nórdica nacida en Cyrodiil, estaba completamente incómoda en sus propios aposentos, pero no es como sintiese que tuviese otra opción hacia donde correr y esconderse. Había evitado ver a Vilkas, por miedo y culpa. Posiblemente, si hubiese sido lo suficientemente inteligente, ella no los habría llevado hasta allí. Eztli había permanecido en el Colegio y al ver que llegaba Vilkas con ella y luego Farkas, quizás vio la oportunidad y la aprovechó.

Culpa y debilidad era lo único que la inundaba en aquellos momentos. Y, sin embargo, hacía un esfuerzo absurdo para mantenerse en papel. A Kodlak le hubiese gustado eso. A Kodlak le hubiese gustado que la honorable Vigdís actuase con calma y sabiduría.

Pero sentía que "la honorable Vigdis" no existía ya. No sentía que ninguna Vigdís existía, de hecho.

Ni la propia Vigdís sabía cuál de todas las que podía ser, era.


	14. Una Heroina Caida

**Those Feelings. **

**Arco Tres.** En Caida Libre

 **Capitulo Catorce.** _Una Heroína Caída._

Soltando algo parecido a un chillido ahogado, Vigdís se pegó contra la pared y procuró hacerse un ovillo ni bien una de sus manos tocó sus pies. Durante aquél segundo de apreciación, reinó el silencio. Ninguno de los presentes creyó poder verla tan débil y asustada. Tan... poco guerrera. Aela observó a Farkas, quien solo hizo un leve movimiento con los hombros, indicando que no sabía nada al respecto. Los ojos de Lyall delataban sorpresa, al igual que el cuerpo rigido de Ria la delataba a ella. Farja, en cambio, al no haberla conocido, solo la observaba con lástima y aborrecimiento.

Todo empezó unos minutos antes, cuando Aela le pidió que relatara los verdaderos motivos por los que citó a Vilkas cerca de Kynesgrove.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo supiste aquello?— preguntó Farja cuando la pelinegra terminó de relatar su información.

—¿Y por qué decidieron ocultárlo?— continuó Ria.

—Porque aún no terminaba de relatarle todo— Vigdís se encogió de hombros—. Sabes como es él, no se deja amedrentar fácilmente sin tener todos los datos.

—¿Que más le ibas a decir?—continuó Ria.

Vigdís se encogió de hombros, nuevamente.

—Preguntarle e intentar razonar con él quien pudo haberles puesto precio a su cabeza.

—Pero ¿Quién te lo dijo?—insistió Farja—. Cómo lo supiste.

—Tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes— respondió esquiva, sin mirarla—. Mi fuente es alguien en quien confío. Punto.

—¿Y quién es? ¿Cual es su nombre?—prosiguió Farja. Vigdís notaba como desconfiaba de sus palabras, pero no tenía la fuerza como para responder de una manera convincente.

—Ese no es el punto aquí—intentó desviar vanamente la conversación—. Lo que importa es saber cómo se van a proteger para que ni Farkas, ni Vilkas mueran la próxima vez.

—Hay algo que no nos quieres decir.

Vigdís buscó la mirada de Aela, pero esta le mostró las manos, en un gesto de que estaba por su propia cuenta. No quiso mirar a Farkas, el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido más temprano aún le minaba la cabeza. Lyall no podía ayudarla y tanto Ria como Farja querían respuestas a su preguntas.

—Es alguien confiable y leal a mi. Sabe que cosas me preocupan y no dudó en acudir a mi cuando se enteró de lo sucedido.

—Pero, ¿Quién es?

—¿Qué importancia tiene? Es sólo una persona cualquiera.

—Una persona cualquiera que está al tanto de las actividades de la Dark Brotherhood —remarcó Farja.

—¡La Dark Brotherhood opera a base de rumores! ¡Todos andan diciendo quien le puso un contrato a quien!—intentó defenderse.

—Entonces, ¿Tu 'informante' sabe quien hizo ese ritual?

—No es tan fácil... —suspiró cansina Vigdís—. ¿Por qué no puedes creer en mi palabra? Soy buena en lo que hago.

—Far, ella nos salvó —se atrevió a señalar Lyall, intentando calmar a la bosmer. Vigdís puso cara de sorpresa y miró, nuevamente, a Aela. La Cazadora rodó los ojos, señalando sutilmente hacia donde estaba Vilkas.

—Ella no nos salvó. Fueron nuestros Shield-Siblings—Lyall suspiró.

—Eso fue al final, pero todo el camino para encontrarnos lo transitó nuestra Harbringer, no deberías poner en duda su palabra.

—Una Harbringer a la que no hemos visto en meses pasarse por nuestro hogar o interesarse en nuestros problemas—retrucó la bosmer entornando los ojos hacia Vigdís—. Esta bien que seas la Dragonborn y todos te alaben por ello, pero no significa que haya que seguirte ciegamente, o no debas rendr cuentas ante nadie. No eres uno de los Divinos.

Una antigua Vigdís, llena de confianza, de seguridad y de valor, hubiese soltado una respuesta mordaz y hubiese encarado a la bosmer hasta que se sintiese intimidada por su presencia. Una antigua Vigdís, hubiese asumido su papel de Harbringer o su papel de Archimaga y hubiese obrado sin dudarlo. Hubiese tenido la confianza en sí misma para no sentirse amedrentada por aquellas palabras, la seguridad que sus palabras tuviesen el efecto que buscaba y el valor para decirlas sin titubear.

Pero aquella Vigdís era la que perdió su seguridad en sí misma cuando sus más cercanos amigos descubrieron qué además de ser su querida y respetada Harbringer, era también la traviesa líder del Gremio de Ladrones. Era la que perdió su valor cuando no pudo hacerle frente a Eztli cuando éste último se dio cuenta de quiénes eran los objetivos que especialmente le encargó la Madre Noche a su aprendiz pelirrojo. Era la que perdió su confianza cuando perdió tres dedos de sus manos buscando salvar la vida de Vilkas.

Esta Vigdís era una que sentía que había perdido sus lazos con los Companions, a quienes más quería. Era una que sentía que estaba perdiendo a aquél grupo de ladrones que tanto confío en ella desde un principio. Era quien le había dado la espalda a su oscura familia renacida en pos de salvar a dos personas que quizás nunca más quieran verla.

Esta Vigdís era débil, cobarde e insegura.

Era la Vigdís que chilló al no saber cómo responder e intentó esconderse en entre la pared y el piso.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta ya de tus acusaciones! ¿Es que mi sacrificio no es ya suficiente para ti?—chilló mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. Di mi vida para buscarte a ti y a Lyall, alejé de mí a quien más quería porque recurrí a personas que él no aprobaba. Personas que también son mi familia y terminé perjudicando. ¡Por Talos! En cuanto llegué de mi largo viaje de Cyrodiil y me enteré de lo que les había sucedido, salí a buscarlos. ¡Lo único que descansé fueron los minutos que Farkas se tomó para contarme lo que les había sucedido! ¡Me recorrí medio Skyrim por ti! ¡Más de nueve días a caballo! ¡Perjudiqué mi propia salud, tal y cómo hice hace unos días! ¿Y aún así me juzgas? ¿Pierdo mis dedos por descubrir información importante y valiosa y tú me pones en tela de juicio?

—Das lástima y pena, Vigdís la Dragonborn—la bosmer escupió las palabras con desprecio—. No le haces justicia a todas las historias que cuentan de ti.

— 'No le haces justicia...' —imitó con voz cortada por el llanto—. ¡Pues me he cansado de hacer justicia al titulo que gané sin buscarlo! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es ser yo! ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Mi título de Harbringer? ¡Tómalo! ¿Mi título de Thane? ¡Tómalos todos! ¡Incluso llévate mi título de Dragonborn!

Vigdís observó cómo Farja abría la boca para responderle, pero la mano de Farkas la interrumpió. Empujándola de un hombro con su fuerza reconocida, la hizo retrocerder unos pasos. Con rostro enojado, la bosmer no tardó en argumentar.

—No cumple con sus tareas de Harbringer, no es transparente con sus fuentes ¡Puede estar trayéndonos desgracia a todos y al nombre de Ysgramor y ustedes no están haciendo nada!

—Guarda tus palabras para otro momento. No la juzgues por lo que has visto hoy si no la has visto ayer—su tono era terminante, su mirada, helada y su expresión de pocos amigos.

Vigdís, de tener poder pensar con claridad, se hubiese preguntado por qué. Y de poder pensar como la estratega que solía ser, se hubiese dado cuenta que fueron por lo dicho durante ese arranque de emoción descontrolada. En aquel momento,d e igual manera, agradeció  que alguien pusiese un freno.

—Pero...

—Calla.

—Eres otro de sus perros falderos, Farkas. Estás tan ciego que no puedes ver la verdad que hay en frente de tus ojos ¡Realmente tienes un cerebro de Troll como tanto dicen!

El gruñido que salió de Farkas fue tan gutural como si aún fuese un hombre lobo. Lyall se metió entre uno y otra, mientras Ria sostenía a Farja. Lyall intentaba explicarle al Companion criado en Jorrvaskr que Farja era sólo una Shield-Sibling preocupada y curiosa que no sabía cuando cerrar la boca.

—Suficiente—expresó con voz queda y seria Aela a lo que le pareció una completa y total pérdida de tiempo—. Vilkas aún no se recupera y ustedes están haciendo demasiado ruido. Vigdís, levántate y seca esas lágrimas patéticas. Farkas, no golpees a nuestros cachorros y Farja, compórtate frente a nuestra Harbringer. No es la mejor que hemos tenido, pero la ha nombrado Kodlak y ha sido por una  buena razón.

Vigdís la siguió con la mirada mientras daba órdenes aquí y allá, obligandolos a  salir a tomar aire fresco para airear esas 'cabezas pequeñas que tenían'. Los vio salir, a todos menos a los miembros del Círculo. Aela esperó a oír la puerta de las escaleras cerrarse antes de hablar.

—¿Qué tienes que ver con la Dark Brotherhood? Y no nos vengas con mentiras a nosotros—puntualizó severa.

Vigdís la miró abrazándose a sí misma, sin moverse mucho del lugar donde había caído ¿Qué sentido tenía esconderla verdad ahora?

—Fui... la Oyente.

Farkas cerró los ojos y miró al cielo y Aela se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—La Oyente es... quien escucha los contratos de Madre. Aunque... he llevado a cabo algunos—musitó—. Aunque llevo tiempo sólo escuchando los contratos y pasándoselo al Vocero...

—¿Tu...?

—Ese viejo saco de huesos momificado sabía que si me decía el contrato que había sobre Vilkas y Farkas, haría oídos sordos—se adelantó—. Igual que Maven sabía que discutiría con ella por haber llevado a Friggs y Shelena a la muerte... Le dio el contrato a quien planeaba instruir como asesino para que comenzara a crear guaridas en Cyrodiil, como antes hubo. Su nombre es Eztli, es de cabello rojo. Lydia lo vio y seguramente les dará una mejor descripción que la mía. Cuando me enteré de lo que sucedió, intenté ayudar a Eztli, en un principio, él estaba demasiado asustado como para recordar lo que Madre le dijo. Lo traje aquí y lo hice pasar como mi aprendiz para mantenerlo cerca por si recordaba.Y cuando lo hizo, estábamos en el techo de aquí. Yo salté porque él no me dio otra opción.

Aela no pronunció nada antes de salir. Sólo se fue; no quería saber nada. Farkas, en cambio, tomó asiento cerca de ella, pero no demasiado como para no asustarla. Aunque, pasado unos segundos eternos de silencio, golpeó la pared cercana en gesto de impotencia. Su Harbringer era peor de lo que pensaban.

—¿Por qué Kodlak te eligió?

Vigdís no respondió, sólo se quedó en un profundo silencio. Farkas no le exigió una respuesta. Quizás ni siquiera se lo preguntó directamente a ella. Se llevó las manos a la cara y su cabello tapó el rostro por unos momentos.

—¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué... estás metida en todo esto?

—... Te diría que fue por la familia... Pero ya no lo sé —susurró después de un tiempo—. Ultimamente, me siento tan a la deriva. Pero si te sirve, lo de la Dark Brotherhood fue un error... Al principio, yo... maté a una mujer. Una vieja despreciable que tenía un orfanato en Riften.

—Grelod —murmuró aquél nombre como un vago recuerdo. Vigdís asintió con la cabeza.

—Escuché rumores sobre que Aventus Arentino hizo el ritual pidiéndole a la Dark Brotherhood que la matara...

—No quiero saber la historia.

Vigdís asintió lentamente.

—Lo siento.

El silencio reinó por varios segundos. Eran tres personas allí y ninguno de los tres se movía o pronunciaba palabra. Uno, estaba luchando contra su propio cuerpo. Los otros dos, contra sus principios.

Vigdís cerró los ojos, cansada y adolorida. Ya no quería más.

* * *

Una flauta y un laúd que sonaban en armonía y su música se escuchaba por todo el gran pasillo del subsuelo. Si los curiosos se acercaban a la habitación donde procedía tal sonido, podían llegar a observar a uno de los gemelos tocar el laúd poniendo a prueba a la cachorra en otra disciplina muy distinta a la lucha y la caza. Vilkas fue uno de los que se acercó a observarlos sin interrumpirlos. Farkas estaba sentado sobre la cama con una pierna cruzada y la otra sobre el piso. Entre sus brazos sostenía el laúd con el que tocaba notas improvisadas y esperaba a que Vigdís, sentada sobre una silla que acercó a la cama, siguiese el ritmo y se acoplara.

Ambos tardaron un tiempo en darse cuenta que eran observados, y cuando lo hicieron, se interrumpieron.

—Nadie recuerda que haya sonado música por aquí —comentó Vilkas, iniciando la conversación cuando el silencio se hizo.

—Oh, sólo... solo estamos tocando juntos —sonrió Vigdís, con cierto nerviosismo; aún no estaba acostumbrada a que ese hombre confiase en ella. Vilkas la miró con incredulidad falsa.

—No lo hubiese adivinado— La ironía en sus palabras hizo que Vigdís se sonrojara y riese, llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca por todo gesto posible que pudiese hacer.

—Habíamos quedado que en tocar después de la prueba de la cachorra —aclaró Farkas, sonriendo divertido ante las reacciones de Vigdís. Le causaba particular gracia verla como se comportaba con ella y ella con él.

—Ya no soy una cachorra—se atrevió a corregirle, Farkas giró a verla

—¿Ves a algún nuevo aspirante dando vueltas?

—Bueno, no...

—Entonces sigues siendolo—Vilkas respondió por su hermano

La pelinegra bufó y se revolvió en su asiento.

— ¿Pasó algo que viniste?—preguntón, en cambio. Vilkas negó con la cabeza.

—No, solo llamaron la atención de todos aquí. Si no dejan dormir a Aela o a Skjor...

—Nos arrancarán el pellejo y lo usarán de manta. Lo sé, lo sé. —replicó Farkas —. No te preocupes, subiremos cuando los sienta bajar a dormir.

—Tengan cuidado si Kodlak los escucha—Vilkas lanzó una última advertencia, con cierta diversión destilando en su voz—. Podría querer que toquen durante las próximas fiestas.

Vigdís miró rápidamente a Farkas y este se encogió de hombros. Vilkas se alejó, de buen humor.

—Yo no tocaré para todos —advirtió —. Tengo pánico escénico.

—No me digas —El tono de incredulidad era el mismo en un hermano y en otro, pero Vigdís reaccionaba, con él, de otra manera.

—Ey, por algo no fui a al Colegio Bardos ni bien llegué.

* * *

Los aplausos de sus Shield-Siblings inundaron el comedor y Vigdís se vio obligada a hacer una reverencia de agradecimiento, que fue seguida por Farkas. Mientras se alejaban del escenario improvisado que resultó ser le espacio entre la puerta del patio y las escaleras que llevaban a la mesa, él le dio un par de codazos con aire divertido

—Y dijiste que tenías pánico escénico...—recordó

—Calla—rió ella, aún tenía el rostro al rojo vivo de la vergüenza.

—No, en serio, quiero saber la verdad, bribona —le remarcó él mientras dejaban los instrumentos con cuidado, en una mesa donde había tanto espadas como mazas.

Vigdís solo rió, negada y apuró el paso para ir a cenar. Horas después, cuando ya no quedaba nadie en la planta principal, ambos músicos seguían conversando, con el estomago lleno y algunos vasos de más.

—En serio, dime. Estás obligada a decirme —continuaba Farkas, reanudando la conversación anterior.

Vigdís apuró su trago y riendo, dejó el vaso en la mesa. Se había estado negando por bastante tiempo ya, pero el alcohol y la soledad parecían hacerle cambiar de parecer.

—Bien... si tanto insistes...—habló intentando contener su sonrisa y levantó su vista para mirarlo.

Farkas la siguió con la mirada, en silencio y atento, con su vaso aún en la mano. Vigdís rió, miró para un lado y otro, suspiró y volvió a reir, ya de puros nervios.

—Me diste calma —respondió al fin intercalando su vista entre él y el piso—. Tuve que concentrarme... muuucho, y ponerme un par de pociones de calma encima... pero, al final, lo único que me dio calma, fue saber que, a fin de cuentas, era tocar contigo, como en nuestros momentos.

Farkas la miró, confundido, curioso

—¿Nuestros momentos?—repitió, Vigdís se acomodó las mangas de su camisa larga, nerviosa y asintió

—Sí, cuando tocábamos juntos—musitó—. En tu cuarto o en el patio... ya sabes...

Farkas sonrió, manteniéndole la mirada. Vigdís rió tras unos instantes.

—No me crees—declaró, entonces, con decepción, aunque una parte de si se lo esperaba.

—Oh, sí, sí te creo —llevándole la contraria, la seguridad con la que se lo dijo, hizo que Vigdís lo mirara, tremula de repente

Farkas dejó su vaso en la mesa e imitó la postura que tenía

— Te creo—repitió y, pese al alcohol en sangre, ella nunca lo vio tan serio.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me sucede lo mismo—respondió con simpleza, tanta que Vigdís, se sentía fuera de su terreno.

—Ah, ¿si?—se revolvió en su lugar y lo miró.

—Sí—asintió él—. Me da calma escuchar los latidos de tu corazón cuando duermes.

Vigdís, se llevó las manos al pecho, a la altura del corazón, con sorpresa. Farkas soltó una risa, divertido por su reacción; más cuando vio que parecía tardar en caer.

—Sí —repitió encogiéndose de hombros y con una mano señaló sus orejas—La licantropía.

La velocidad con la que el rojo del alcohol se transformó en vergüenza y se esparció por su cara. No pudiendo manter la situación, se levantó con rapidez

—Creo que es hora de ir a dormir—dijo con rapidez antes de salir disparada para las habitaciones.

* * *

 Un mes después de la muerte de Skjor y aquella noche tan desastroza para los Companions, Vigdís volvía a poner pie en Jorrvaskr; después de todo el asunto con Esbern y Delphine, Vigdís decidió pasar por Whiterun antes de unirseles. Total, podían esperar; ella era la Dragonborn a fin de cuentas y si no podían o no querían hacer las cosas sin ella, que se aguanten. Estaba bastante cansada de ser el perro de otros.

Fue recibida de buena gana por sus hermanos y hermanas que se encontraban en el salón principal y, antes de ir a hablar con Kodlak y contarle las buenas nuevas... bueno, necesitaba ver a Farkas. Después de lo ocurrido aquella noche, decidió irse por un tiempo, a atender sus otros asuntos y meterse con su deber profetico de salvar Tamriel; despejar su mente. La muerte de Skjor fue dura, más por la reacción de Aela y por ver cómo la Silver Hand estaba tan... segura que era eso lo que se tenía que hacer con ellos. Ese tipo de persecusión... Vigdís cerró los ojos frente al recuerdo y sacudió su cabeza, como si eso auyentara el pensamiento.

Salió al patio, sabiendo que estaría allí por lo dicho por Athis. Y lo encontró sentado en una de las mesas del quincho, pudo observar al Companion que le daba la espalda, atento a un encuentro de práctica de dos cachorros nuevos. Y pese a que sabía que él podía sentirla, y aún así, no quiso saltear las formalidades

—Ey, Farkas.

Farkas se giró para verla y le sonrió

—Ey, Vigdís— saludó a su vez, volviendo la vista al combate de entrenamiento. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara frente a él, ella obedeció.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo, hasta que el hombre puso mueca de desagrado.

—¿Dónde has estado? Hueles a rata muerta — la miró de lado, con expresión molesta e interrogante.

—¿Eh? Ah... en la ciudad subterránea de Riften. He estado buscando a alguien... y me ha costado—ella se encogió de hombros,indiferente

—¿Por tu título de...?

No terminó la frase porque la vio asentir.

—Sólo puedo decir que tiene que ver con los Thalmors y no me gustó—respondió volviendolo a mirar—. Nada que un buen baño no pueda remediar

—Hacelo antes que empieces a apestar el lugar—volviendo a su posición original, Farkas le gruñó, parecía que se acababa de perder un buen golpe.

Ella rió y Farkas le sonrió. No obstante, al terminar el chiste, Vigdís seguía allí. Sonreía ampliamente. Se inclinó hacia su lado, donde él estaba y Farkas se vio obligado a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, para respetar ciertos espacios y cuidar su olfato.

—Ahora, yo también puedo escucharte—saboreó las palabras en un susurro que planeaba ser ser intimo y sugerente.

La situación y el recuerdo de la situación anterior, más a lo imprevisto, el rojo subió por sus mejillas. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Vigdís había alejado hacia los baños.

* * *

—¡Farkas!—Vigdís se arrodilló a su lado, cuando vio al gran lobo que representaba la licantropía en su compañero desvanecerse en el aire.

Respirando con dificultad, Farkas levantó la vista hacia Vigdís e intentó sonreírle. El cansancio parecía haberle pegado fuerte.

—Estoy bien —le avisó. Ella le negó con la cabeza y él la miró reafirmando sus propias palabras—. Se siente como cuando descansas en Jorrvaskr con una taza caliente de aguamiel especiada. Es como quitar un peso de encima que no sabía que tenías.

Ella hizo una mueca con los labios y lo ayudó a incorporarse

—Te oigo... y puedo ver que no estas bien. Ven, acomódate, siéntate aquí—lo acompañó hasta la escalinata de la tumba de los primeros Companions y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Cómo te sientes además de querer aguamiel?

Él le hizo un gesto afirmativo y continuó hablando, pese a todo.

—Así es como un guerrero debería de sentirse. Vivo y consciente, sin pensamientos empañados que te distraigan de la caza.— expresó tomando aire en profundas respiraciones, realmente disfrutando como se sentía aquella nueva, pero vieja, sensación.

Vigdís sonrió, resignada y aceptó sus palabras. Acomodada a su lado, le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

—Tenía miedo de que algo pasara— confesó con voz neutra, sin mirarlo.

—Pero ya lo hiciste con Kodlak —Farkas la observó y vio como la pelinegra se encogía de hombros.

—Lo sé. Pero él ya estaba muerto. Tú... no.

—¿Por eso tenías tanto miedo?—Vigdís asintió y Farkas rió—. Es la segunda vez en mi vida que me siento así de libre. Tienes mis más sinceras gratitudes por ello.

Vigdís sonrió y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de él, Farkas la dejó estar, y hasta pasó un brazo por detrás de su espalda para sostenerla.

—Me alegro. Sinceramente...— dejó escapar un suspiro, producto del cansancio—... me alegro mucho.

—Me quedaré aquí un tiempo, si no te molesta. ¿Puedes volver a Jorrvaskr sin mi? — sin querer moverse demasiado para no arruinar el momento, el castaño buscó verla.

—Lo intentaré, aunque quizás me dejé caer por el Colegio de Magia en el camino.

—De acuerdo— suspiró contemplando el lugar con un dejo más pacífico en su voz de lo que hubiese sonado en realidad.

—Veo que te has acostumbrado bastante a que esté con ellos— él se encogió de hombros ante la observación.

—Si no fuese por tu magia, muchas veces no hubiese llegado al final del trabajo.

Vigdís sonrió.

—Me alegro que hayas aceptado esa parte de mi.

—Sería tonto no ver lo útil que eres, lo capaz —Ella sonrió más y se dejó estar unos instantes.

—Gracias—comentó—. Creo que por eso debo advertirte, aún no limpiamos todos los nidos de arañas venenosas.

Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su compañero se ponía rígido y sonrió burlona.

—Veré cómo arreglármelas.

* * *

Cada vez se hizo más usual verlos sentados juntos, mirándose y hablando en susurros, sonriendo y riendo. Incluso, no se tardó mucho en notar brillos especiales en sus ojos. Vilkas observaba la situación con cierta desaprobación, más que nada por estar preocupado por su hermano si la situación fallaba. Vigdís era Harbringer ahora, y lo que menos necesitaban era un lío amoroso.

Vigdís no estaba por mucho tiempo; generalmente, pasaba su tiempo entre ellos o el Colegio de Winterhold, o en la búsqueda de derrotar a Alduin, según ella les decía. Pero sus ausencias nunca pasaban más del mes, y siempre que llegaba, lo hacía con un humor campante y alegre, deseosa de pasar tiempo allí, aunque no tardasen en mandarla lejos.

Athis señaló con la cabeza al par una vez que Vilkas entró. El mayor de los gemelos enarcó una ceja.

—Están tomados de las manos—informó el dunmer.

—Eso es nuevo — señaló el nórdico cruzándose de brazos, no había mucho entusiasmo en su voz.

Athis lo miró inquisitivo y Vilkas le devolvió la vista, inexpresivo.

—Dudo que mi hermano 'esté en algo'. Hay días que apenas se da cuenta que tiene que ponerse las botas —respondió Vilkas calmado—. Vigdís también tiene la cabeza metida entre dos nubes como para darse cuenta.

—¿Celoso, Vilkas?

—¿Aburrido, Athis?

—Un poco, todo se vuelve rutina con el paso del tiempo—confesó, divertido—; y las visitas de Vigdís, si bien ya son anticipadas, son refrescantes.

Vilkas no pronunció palabra, pero acordó con él en silencio. Ver a su hermano de un buen humor constante era algo distinto.

—Ey, ustedes dos ¿Qué tanto se traen entre manos?—Sin moverse, levantó la voz para llamar su atención.

También, le encantaba, en calidad de hermano mayor, meterse con él.

Vigdís y Farkas dejaron caer sus ojos a sus manos y, prontamente, se separaron. Vilkas pudo oír el corazón agitado de Vigdís latir con rapidez. Sonrió con especial maldad.

—Le estaba contando a Farkas sobre lo que acaba de suceder en el Colegio.

—Un Thalmor se acaba de volver loco y por ello, murió el Archimago— Vigdís asintió ante las palabras de Farkas como dándole más veracidad.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar salvándolos?—cuestionó Vilkas

—Es que vine a preguntarle a Vignar si tenía planos sobre Labyrinthian...

—¿Irás al Labyrinthian?

—Sí, ahí es donde parece que esta el báculo de Magnus —respondió la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Por?

—Está al sudeste de Mortal. Es... bastante grande —suspiró Farkas—. Y peligroso. Necesitarás a alguien que...

—No— Vilkas negó de pronto.

—Pero... ¡Vilkas!

—Dije que no.

—Pero es nuestra Harbringer. Debemos protegerla.

—Y yo te he dicho que no. Tienes demasiadas obligaciones que no has cumplido. No esperes que te deje ir así como así, irresponsable.

—Ya, ya, chicas, las dos son lindas —Aela se metió pronto en la conversación —. Sus gritos se escuchan hasta Underforge.

—Pero tú no estás ahí, no podrías saberlo —le peleó Farkas.

—Ah, pero podría— señaló ella, haciendo reír aún más a Vigdís.

* * *

—Vigdís—Farkas la llamó, la pelinegra que, sin darse cuenta, estaba dormitando, salió de su mundo con un respingo que el hombre no notó.

—Dime—respondió de manera queda, buscando abrigarse en su túnica.

Era una guerrera, una viajera, una ladrona, huérfana de Cyrodiil. Estaba acostumbrada a dormir con facilidad en cualquier hueco. Y era una costumbre difícil de desarraigarse que, al despertarse, buscase seguir durmiendo.

Farkas, ajeno a la situación de ella, continuó hablandole.

—¿Por qué elegiste a Vilkas?

—¿Para hablar con él?—preguntó, tardando unos momentos en ubicarse en la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Si, por qué lo buscaste a él— explayó el nórdico. Vigdís tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de responder.

—Él se quedó a hablar—respondió, cerrando los ojos—. Además, fue antes a visitarme a Riften... yo quería explicarle, era el que mejor podía entender que pasó.

—Mi hermano hizo que Aela me sacara de allí—le recordó.

— Pero ella iba a matarme. Y tu sólo reaccionarias ante mi muerte o a la pelea. Tu hermano... —hizo una pequeña pausa—...  te estaba protegiendo.

Farkas guardó silencio. Y Vigdís aprovechó para continuar. Ninguno de los dos miraba al otro y pese a estar cerca, había un abismo de distancia.

—Si te buscaba a ti o a Aela, me hubiesen intentado matar. Lo sé— habló, sencilla—. Tu hermano, no.

—¿Por qué?

—... porque no soy tonta—estiró los brazos—; te lastimó saber eso

Expresó contundente, aún si querer mirarlo.

—Tu hermano no va a matarme, va a esperar a que decidas qué hacer; porque si lo hace él, terminarán peleados. Y no en la buena manera. Hasta antes de ese momento, puedo contar con él. Va a hacerlo, no porque quiera.

—Eso—hizo una pausa, pensando en oponerse, pero tras meditarlo un rato, meneó la cabeza—... no es tan ridículo—concedió—. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Vigdís sonrió débilmente

—Tuve hermanos mayores; sé lo que es ser huérfano y sólo tenerlos a ellos, y sé lo que es no querer pelear con ellos—comentó—. Por eso lo nombré Harbringer: ningún Companion me haría daño mientras respete el acuerdo. Aunque, debo admitir, no esperaba que lo mantuviesen entre ustedes.

—Vilkas nunca dijo...—murmuró, sorprendido.

—Me lo imaginé...—suspiró Vigdís—. No sé cómo piensa que esto se resolverá.

—Quizás... —la voz los sorprendió a ambos y dirigieron la cabeza en la misma dirección—...quizás contigo recapacitando.

Era una voz cansada, ronca, pero lucida en lo que decía. Vigdís y Farkas no dijeron nada; saltaron hacia la cama con torpeza. Vigdís le dejó espacio a Farkas, sin dejar de mostrar su alivio. Aún estaba pálido y lucía como si tuviese que seguir durmiendo. Pese a eso, se las arregló para incorporarse en la cama. Su hermano, sin mediar palabra con él, le alcanzó un vaso de agua. Vigdís solo esperó a un costado.

—¿Dónde... esta Aela?—preguntó Vilkas, después de beber con avidez.

Esa suerte de alivio duró poca en ellos, ya que Vigdís de la nada se irguió y con pose de alerta, buscó con la mirada.

—¡Eztli! ¿Qué quieres?—gruñó en voz alta. Farkas y Vilkas la miraron.

Una carcajada no tardó en responder sus palabras y los gemelos se pusieron tensos.

—Es curioso, teniendo a un hermano y a una mujer al lado, pedir por quien no esta—Vigdís se movía de un lado a otro, recorriendo la enorme habitación circular, sin encontrar nada. Estaba debil, cierto, pero aún así...—; no te molestes, Vigdis; tus instintos de perra no te van a decir nada. Tengo protección~

— ¡Muéstrate!

—¡Para que intentes matarme? No, gracias...

Farkas se asomó en cuanto Vigdís pasó cerca de él.

—¿Amigo tuyo?—por el tono de su voz, Vigdís supoa exactamente a qué se refería. Asintió segura.

Al darse cuenta de que era inútil buscarlo, volvió con los gemelos. Vio como Farkas llevaba una mano a sus espadas y ella buscó quedarse cerca de ambos, con la difícil idea de pelear.

—Bajen sus armas, niñas; nadie les hará nada— suspiró el pelirrojo en algún lugar de la habitación—. Las sombras me protegen. Solo estoy acá para darle un mensaje a la Dragonborn.

Los gemelos miraron a Vigdís, quien no movió un músculo.

—Habla.

—Desconfía de tu propia sombra, vamos por ti.

—¿Eso decidieron? —bufó ella y rió, amarga.

La voz de Eztli no respondió y el trío se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Vigdís esperó una buena cantidad de tiempo para hablar, y aún cuando lo hizo, estaba dudosa.

—Será mejor que, en cuanto puedas caminar, te vayas a Whiterun—le habló a Vilkas—. Aquí son un blanco fácil.


	15. Una Más.

**Those Feelings.**

**Arco Tres.** En Caída Libre.

 **Capitulo Quince.** _Una Más._

Habían transcurrido cerca de veinte días desde su regreso al Colegio de Magia, desde que había perdido sus dedos. Veinte mugrosos días en los que sus emociones habían ido de un lado a otro y los había usado como la excusa perfecta para no atender sus responsabilidades como Archimaga y delegó cuanto pudo y cuanto no, también.  Pocos alumnos la veían en los pasillos y ella se había esmerado para que no la vean.

Pero no ese día.

En cuanto Aela volvió a la habitación, ella se fue, dejando a los tres miembros del circulo allí. Pese a no tener energías, corrió por los pasillos y escaleras, ignorando a todos los que le pedían una palabra con ella.  Para cuando alguien quiso darse cuenta, Vigdis ya estaba en la taberna, saludando a Dagur y Haran antes de bajar al sótano para encontrarse con Enthir.

—Era de suponer que en horas no... laborales, andes por aquí —inicio la conversación, agitada.

El bosmer, quien estaba inmerso en sus estudios, sentado en su mesa como siempre, levantó la vista y le sonrió afable.

—¿Traes algo para vender, Archimaga?—preguntó, iniciando conversación y conociendo las posibilidades de las respuestas. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—He estado un poco... fuera de circulación —respondió, animándose a extender sus brazos y mostrar sus dedos faltantes, aunque por cómo lo hizo, ella no se los vio.

El elfo hizo una mueca de desaprobación y suspiró. Como todos los residentes del Colegio, estaban al tanto de lo sucedido con sus manos, aunque él estaba más al tanto que los demás.

—En mi opinión, cometiste una enorme estupidez

—¿Qué? ¿Y dejar que se muriese? No puedo perder a mi familia—respondió, a la defensiva.

A pesar del aprecio y confianza que le tenía al bosmer, la relación que había entre ambos no daba a lugar esa demostración de sentimentalismos. A menos que tuviese que ver con Gallus, claro. Los dos eran más del tipo "se viene a trabajar" y se cuidan las espaldas en ese sentido. Bueno, Enthir cuida la espalda de Vigdis en ese sentido. Más allá de eso, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que hablaban de algo más que no estuviese relacionada con el Gremio o sus miembros.

—Tampoco eres... de utilidad con dedos faltantes en tus manos, Vigdís ¿A qué has venido? —preguntó volviendo la vista a sus libros, en lo que sabía que era un intento vano.

—Necesito que envíes una carta—escupio agradecida del cambio de tema. Era algo que había querido hacer desde que despertó sin dedos, pero... No se atrevió.

Enthir tuvo que volver la vista a Vigdis para comprobar sus dichos.

—No soy ese tipo de personas. No soy un mensajero —resopló bajando sus lentes de lectura—. Sólo he hecho de tal porque hubieses levantado sospechas.

—Lo sé. Pero hay problemas. Y tengo que avisarles de mis manos—no hacía falta aclarar el destinatario.

—¿Y porqué no los vas a ver? Estoy seguro que Karlaiah se alegrará de verte.

Vigdís hizo un gesto de duda que le hubiese risa de no ser por todo lo que involucraba el pedido.

—Verás... como que me necesitan... aquí— señaló los alrededores.

—¿Realmente pretendes quedarte un tiempo?¿Mas?

—Vilkas y Farkas corren peligro... Hasta que no vuelvan a Whiterun, no me iré —respondió siendo incómodamente honesta.

El bosmer no pudo ocultar la expresión incrédula.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Si... bueno, no... no lo sé  —respondió con  desánimo, temiendo que su verdadero ser emergiera detrás de las máscaras que se ponía, por las dudas, evitó su mirada—. Quiero ayudarles. Siguen siendo mi familia

—Sí, bueno... pero ¿vale la pena?—no fue hasta después de pronunciar las palabras que se dio cuenta lo personal que sería la respuesta.

La conversación estaba resultando algo incómoda para ambos, eso era visible. Enthir no estaba cómodo sirviendo de apoyo emocional para Vigdís y ella tampoco se sentía cómoda usándolo a él como tal. No era ese su comportamiento usual. Vigdis se mantuvo en silencio, mirando el piso con expresión culpable. Enthir suspiró y alargó la mano.

—Vamos, vamos, dame la carta, Haré que le llegue a Karlaiah.

El rostro de la nórdica pareció iluminarse y se apuró a buscar en el morral el mencionado objeto, junto a un par de monedas.

—Eso si... La letra es un poco infantil, sin mis dedos...—intento explicarse con una mirada clara de pedido.

—No te aproveches —le advirtió el hombre.

* * *

Planeaba esconderse en la biblioteca hasta el anochecer. Las heridas de Vilkas aún no habían sanado del todo, ni él se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para emprender el viaje hacia Whiterun. Esto lo dejaba fuera de combate en muchas disciplinas; y no es que Farkas o Aela fuesen del tipo de amantes de la lectura.

Al llegar, descubrió que Aela se había marchado junto a Ria y Farja por los caballos faltantes en el establo. Eso le resultaba de lo más placentero. Con una sonrisa, producto del buen humor, como un perro que olvida el mal trago enseguida, ingresó al patio. 

Lo hizo más tranquila que otras veces, dado que la hora no era ya una en la que se encontraría estudiantes o profesores. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Vanerwen hablando con un Altmer aprendiz. Sabía que le debía algunas palabras y aquel, no era mal momento. Si se arrepentía, de última, podía tirarla por el puente y no habrían testigos.

Se paró dentro del campo de visión de ella, lejos del aprendiz. Varnewen la notó, y no tardó en finalizar la conversación y acercarse a la nórdica.

—Ey—comenzó Vigdís con una débil sonrisa—. Quería agradecerte por lo de hace unos días. Estoy al tanto que nadie más lo hubiese hecho... así que gracias.

La mujer élfica arqueó una ceja y no tardó en reír, dejando pasmada a la pelinegra.

—No es de dar las gracias muy a menudo, ¿verdad, Archimaga?—Vigdís quebró su sonrisa por un instante.

—No con un Thalmor—aclaró ella, Varnewen asintió ante sus palabras.

—Comprendo; y como entendía la situación en la que se encontraba, Arch Mage, no tardé en acceder a vuestros caprichos. Imagino que, al fin y al cabo, usted misma entendías los riesgos de la locura que estaba haciendo.

Vigdís asintió lentamente, con cierta gravedad. En realidad, no lo sabía del todo, sólo que iba a ser algo terrible, como lo fue.

—No iba a dejar que muriese en las manos de otro...-expresó con lentitud Vigdís, pero un gesto de la otra la hizo callar.

—Lo sé. Los gemelos son importantes para usted, Archimaga.

—¿También saben eso?-cuestionó Vigdís, sintiéndose ligeramente sorprendida, causando risas en Varnewen.

—Tu expediente fue actualizado desde la última vez que lo robaste, me temo.

—Oh... ¿así que tienen varias copias?—Varnewen asintió—... ¿Y qué más saben de mi?

La mujer élfica captó aquella curiosidad en Vigdís. Sonrió, y comenzó a caminar, a sabiendas de que Vigdís la seguiría

—Bastantes cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?— sin notar que estaba cayendo en un truco tan viejo y obvio, incluso se apuró en seguirle el paso

—Sus alianzas, que ha hecho... incluso sus encuentros con los príncipes daedricos—dejó caer con cuidado.

—¿Sabes de eso? ¿Cómo...? varias de esas cosas...—balbuceó

—Cuando vemos una posible amenaza, no dudamos en mantener los ojos bien abiertos—descanso su cuerpo contra una columna. Vigdís se paró frente a ella, cruzando los brazos y balanceándose entre un pie y otro.

—Entonces, saben bastante de mi.

—Y de varios de sus... usuales compañeros de aventuras—asintió

—Oh—dejó escapar lentamente, bajando la vista al suelo y pensando qué sentir al respecto—... y en base a eso, ¿Te eligieron a ti para este cargo?

—No, ha sido en base a mis méritos—respondió—. He servido fielmente a los Thalmor durante demasiado tiempo.

Vigdís soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y así pretendes que confíe en tí?-Cuestionó Vigdís, divertida. Varnewen negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero nunca esta demás ser sincero.

Uh, justo en el nervio. Vigdís borró su sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Entiendo tu punto—suspiró—. ¿Cuáles son mis alianzas?

—Este Colegio y los ladrones—respondió, viendo que el cuestionario seguía.

—Oh, calla— bufó ella, molesta consigo misma por no haber notado nadie sospechoso y haber permitido que la siguieran tan de cerca.Tampoco sabía de la Dark Brotherhood, o estaba demasiado actualizada.  
  
—Tenemos informantes en todos lados— Vanerwen le sonrió sutil.

—no me digas.

La mujer élfica se encogió de hombros; poco le importaba aquella opinión de la nórdica.

—¿cómo fue que te metiste en los rebeldes? Oí que los Thalmor habían eliminado aquellos que pudiesen significar amenazas para ellos—lamentando haber dejado que la conversación fuese a ese tema, decidió cambiar de tema.

—Si, es verdad. Pero mi familia es acomodada—respondió sin alterarse—. Se encuentra en una posición donde les resulta difícil sospechar que hay indicios de rebelión. Quizás sea porque ellos son acérrimos defensores de la causa.  
  
—Aún no me respondes.  
  
—Lo sé, lo sé. Es difícil de explicar y es posible que no lo entiendas.  
  
—Haz un intento, te sorprenderás.  
  
—Es, más bien, algo lógico: el superior necesita al inferior. Si no hay razas inferiores o intermedias con las cuales compararse y ver realmente, lo superiores que somos... eventualmente, terminaremos peleando entre nosotros, destruyendo toda la grandeza que construimos. rebajándonos al comportamiento de razas inferiores, como ustedes.  
  
Hubo silencio después de eso y ambas mujeres se miraron. Cruzada de brazos, Vigdís asintió con total seriedad.

—Tienes razón, no lo comprendo.

La honestidad tan... cruda hizo reír a la otra. Vigdís sonrió, sorprendida de lo sencillo que resultaba hablar con aquella mujer que en primera instancia había parecido ser su enemiga. No quería confiarse del todo aún, pero... sea cuál sea el plan de Varnewen de acercarse a ella, estaba funcionando.

Estaba por preguntarle por Thalion y Alastar, cuando la presión del aire cambió y su pecho se encogió mientras escuchaba la voz potente y antigua.

—Do. Vah. Kiin...— haciendo pausa en cada silaba. La necesitaban.  
  
Su cuerpo se tensó por instinto, pensando solamente en Alguien.   
  
Paarthurnax.  
  
El miedo le recorrió los músculos al tiempo que notaba a Vanerwen mirarla. Tolfdir no tardó en salir del Salón de los Elementos principal a buscarla. Al cruzar su mirada con él, la voz le salió sola.

—Quedas a cargo— le expresó con una voz imponente que no sabía que todavía mantenía; volviendose a la elfa, continuó—. Avisale a J'azargo, Brelyna y Oumund que vendrán conmigo. Que se preparen de inmediato. Tú también vienes, con tu gente. Agarren lo indispensable y reúnanse conmigo en la entrada a Winterhold.

Se metió como un rayo en el interior del Salón de los Elementos, mientras los susurros comenzaban a hacerse oír. Corrió lo que sus piernas le permitieron las escaleras que llevaron a sus aposentos. Abrió con fuerza las puertas y pasó por al lado de Farkas y Lyall, que parecían discutir por algo. Vio a Vilkas sentado en el borde de la cama, con la intención de ponerse de pie.

Vigdís nunca fue una mujer pudorosa. Menos, en momentos críticos. Comenzó a desvestirse sin pensar que los primeros dos Companions la habían seguido para hablarle y el tercero aún se encontraba presente. La exclamación de los tres fue audible, más por la sorpresa para algunos que otros, pero ella a penas se volteó a verlos.  
  
—Los Greybeards me necesitan— se limitó a decir mientras las botas, los pantalones y la túnica aterrizaban en el piso.  
  
Había quedado solo en mallas y desnuda de la cintura para arriba antes que los tres, le diesen la espalda, incitados por Lyall. Farkas y Vilkas, tenían ya sus veces en que la habían visto así debido a que las transformaciones no incluían la ropa.  
  
—Cualquiera sobre estas tierras lo escuchó— acotó Vilkas con cierta tonada de mal humor.  
  
—Estaba discutiendo con Farkas de ello, Harbringer—expresó Lyall—. Quiero acompañarla  
  
—Si ya estás listo, ven; sino... olvídalo muchacho—expresó Vigdís, sin pensarlo demasiado mientras revolvía sus cajones en busca de ropa limpia  
  
—Lyall no puede irse...—comenzó a objetar Farkas.  
  
—Merece un respiro de ustedes dos. Yo lo consiento—Vigdís realmente no lo hacía, pero no iba a rechazar ayuda que quizás podría necesitar.  
  
—Tu no...  
  
—Soy Harbringer, aún—aclaró ella con tranquilidad, haciendo abuso de un poder que aún no tenía. Y, aunque fuese cierto que los Companion eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, sabía que Lyall tomaría su palabra como algo definitivo.  
  
Eso dio por terminada la discusión, mientras Lyall sonreía abiertamente y se retiraba a toda prisa hacia la posada buscar sus cosas. Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada y un suspiro.

—¿Pasarás por Whiterun?—preguntó Vilkas.

—¿Por cuál otro lugar podré pasar?—respondió ella poniéndose una ligera cota de malla encima de la camisa—. Entiendo que aún rige todo el tema del exilio... pero estamos hablando de los Greybeards.

Vilkas miró a su hermano, quien hizo un gesto de negarse. El otro insistió levantando más las cejas. Breves segundos de peleas silenciosas hasta que, rendido, Farkas habló.

—Iré contigo...

—No, deja, puedo ir yo sola—respuesta automática, negada a ser acompañada por alguien que sabía que no quería hacerlo. Estaba poniéndose parte a parte la armadura de escamas de dragón.

El menor miró a su hermano mayor, éste volvió a insistirle de la misma manera.

—Iré contigo— repitió Farkas, más convencido—. No podrás pasar por allá, sin estar escoltada por nosotros.  
  
Vigdís se congeló unos instantes, analizando lo dicho. Tragó en secó y se apuró aún más a terminar de vestirse, fingiendo que esa noticia implícita no le había dolido.

Los guardias realmente fueron instruidos para matarla, sin preguntar.

—Bien, pero... ¿Y Vilkas?  
  
—Creo que soy lo suficiente mayor como para cuidarme—comentó el otro.

Vigdís dudó unos instantes antes de hablar.

—... Dejaré a Ounmund, le pediré a él y a Enthir que te mantengan cuidado, por si... tu sabes.

Se hizo silencio y, en pocos minutos, Vigdís tenía puesto botas y un casco a juego con su armadura, guanteletes daedricos. El par de hachas que solía llevar siempre, habían sido reemplazadas por las de hueso de dragón, así como una espada corta, daga y arco que llevaba "en caso de.." junto al carcaj. También, se aseguró de tomar su morral donde arrojó una tiara y varias pociones que agregó casi sin mirar.  
  
—Bien, vamos. No podemos demorarnos.

* * *

Onmund no se quejó por tener que quedarse en el Colegio, no es que no le gustaba ir de aventura, tenía sangre nórdica después de todo, era que... bueno, una Vigdís que pisaba los talones, nunca fue algo... agradable. Y una Vigdís desesperada, menos.

Durante el primer día de viaje, tuvieron que obligarla a descansar, la nórdica se había entusiasmado con ir a High Hrothgar, que por poco más, y mataba a los caballos de fatiga. Sentada frente a la fogata, contra su voluntad, miraba a sus compañeros con mala cara.

—J'azargo piensa que deberías tomarte las cosas con mas tranquilidad— le bufó el Khajiit sentándose a su lado aquella primera noche.

—No puedo—se negó ella—. Ellos no me llamarían así si no tuviesen una buena razón. Siempre me han mandado misivas por escrito, nunca han hecho esto, solo...

—Sólo cuando descubriste tu naturaleza como Dragonborn —interrumpió Farkas, a unos pasos de la fogata, de pie, alimentando a su caballo.

Vigdís se volteó a verlo cuando el habló y asintió lentamente.

—Por eso debo ir. Si algo le ocurrió a mi mentor...

Eso atrajo la atención de todos, menos de los Thalmors que estaban metidos en su mundillo. Vigdís frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

—Nunca nos dijiste que tenías...—comenzó Lyall.  
  
—Si, bueno, intento que no se sepa—se encogió de hombros—. Es muy ermitaño. No le gusta... la gente.  
  
—Oh. ¿Y por qué crees que esta en peligro?—Brelyna se inclinó hacia delante para escucharla mejor.  
  
—¿Por qué otra razón me llamaría así?—se limitó a decir.  
  
—Da igual... hablemos de otra cosa —sugirió Lyall atizando el fuego—. He visto varias de esas armaduras por Jorrvaskr, ¿las has hecho tu?  
  
—Oh, sí—asintió Vigdís—. Hice de escamas y de huesos. Eorlund me ha ayudado con bastantes.  
  
—¿Son de dragón?—ella asintió de nuevo.  
  
—Sí, es lo que dejaban atrás—se encogió de hombros la pelinegra observando a Lyall—. La mayoría están en las casas que tengo.  
  
—¿Cuántas has hecho?  
  
—Varias... más de las que puedo contar, muchas de ellas están encantadas.  
  
—Y otras las has regalado, ¿verdad?—preguntó Brelyna, miraba a Farkas quien bien pretendió no escuchar; Lyall no tardó en entender. Vigdís bajó la vista y se llevó una mano a la nuca.  
  
—Sí, le he regalado una a cada Companion... menos a los nuevos, no los conocía en ese momento—explicó con calma. Lyall sonrió.  
  
—Mi Harbringer tiene un corazón bondadoso.  
  
Vigdís sonrió y tosió un poco, algo avergonzada y culpable.   
  
—En cuanto terminen de cenar, descansen. Mañana no planeo detenerme hasta llegar al pie de la montaña.

* * *

Al pasar las horas, se despertó varias veces. Esas veces, se aferraba a su daga de hueso con miedo irracional. Al menos, hasta que lograba reconocerlas, solo ahí se tranquilizaba y buscaba el sueño de nuevo.

—¿Cómo puede dormir tan tranquila teniendo Thalmors cerca?— la voz de Lyall no tardó en llegarle a sus oídos una de esas veces—. Pensé que los odiaba.

—Lo hace. Desde el fondo de su alma— esa era la voz de Farkas, teñida de indiferencia.

—¿Entonces?

—... Vete a dormir, Lyall, es demasiado tarde ya.

—Pero...

—Pregúntaselo a ella. Suele tener sus razones— gruñó.  
  
Oyó las pisadas resignadas del menor y, al cabo de varios momentos, oyó el suspiro ahogado del hombre. Las tonadas del suspiro, de alguna forma, hicieron mella en Vigdís.

* * *

Volvió a despertarse poco antes de su propio turno, se sentó en su saco y respiró hondo. Bostezó y se estiró felinamente. Aún estaban en pleno clima invernal y a penas habían llegado a Windhelm, el lugar donde el viento pegaba con tanta fuerza como el frío en invierno. En las ciudades bajas, como Riften y Whiterun, el frío se sentía de una manera distinta. La nieve no llegaba con tanta fuerza a Whiterun y el viento, si bien era fuerte, el hecho de estar en un valle, amenizaba un poco la situación. Riften estaba rodeada de árboles que protegían la ciudad, aunque las aguas se tornasen más frías y negras de lo normal...

Ah, Riften. Recuerdos amargos la inundaban.

—Seis meses pasaron ya—comentó acercándose a Farkas, quien levantó la cabeza para verla—. De Riften.

—Sí—respondió lentamente el hombre, que no quería pensar en la situación.

—No es por ser curiosa, pero... ¿Cuándo se los dirán?—avanzó unos pasos mas hasta sentarse en el tronco que estaba frente al Companion.

—¿De poder?...—Farkas respondió con un largo suspiro—, Vilkas se encarga de eso.

Ella asintió y con la cabeza le señaló lugar que el Companion había elegido para ubicar su propio saco de dormir, en invitación de que lo usara y se produciese el cambio. No obstante, Farkas no se movió. Vigdís giró su cabeza hacia el lugar, con la intención de insistir pero dicho saco se encontraba doblado y guardado.

—¿No dormirás?—preguntó. El castaño negó con la cabeza. Fue entonces que notó que no la miraba a ella.

Una mala sensación se apoderó de su corazón y asintió lentamente, recordó esos pequeños detalles

—Cierto que no te gusta cerrar los ojos cuando no confías en alguien.

Se produjo silencio entre ambos.

—Vuelve a dormir—habló él con calma y voz grave.

—No, gracias—se negó ella—. Ya me obligaron a dormir demasiado.

Farkas se encogió de hombros.

—Iré a cazar el desayuno—anunció entonces.  
  
El asintió y ella volvió a su saco de dormir para guardarlo. Agarró su arco de la montura de su caballo y su carcaj, y con ellos se puso en marcha.

No pensaba cazar, tenían comida suficiente, pero... ella no podía estar allí, con él negándose a mirarla y a confiar en ella.

Media hora después del amanecer, regresó al campamento, sin presa. Nadie le dijo nada, Varnewen le tendió carne desecada para el desayuno, de la cuál ella masticó ávidamente. Media hora después volvían a estar camino a Ivarestead.  
  
El viento frío golpeándola en la cara y la falta de conversación entre ella y sus compañeros era algo que la calmaba. Encabezando la marcha, procuraban no detenerse por nada. Buscaban dejar atrás a los posibles depredadores y a los ladrones del camino solían atacarlos sobre los caballos.

* * *

La obligaron nuevamente a detenerse a escasos pasos de la ciudadela de Whiterun, para que los caballos tomaran agua y descansaran. Atardecía y a ese paso, no llegarían al pueblo sino hasta bien entrada la noche, por lo que no podrían subir a la montaña con tanto troll y lobo suelto.  
  
—Bien, pero no descansaremos hasta llegar al pueblo. Y no me vengan con quejas. Ahí hay una posada—les hizo prometer Vigdís.

Nadie se lo discutió.

—Ey, Harbringer—habló Lyall cuando volvieron a montar los caballos—. ¿Como son los Greybeards?

Vigdís se tomó su tiempo para responder, notando como los presentes prestaban oído a la conversación. Cierto, solo los que habían atendido a aquella reunión de tregua momentánea, habían visto a los Greybeards, aunque no habían visto a Paarthurnax.

—Pues... todos son ancianos. Pero no hay que confiarse en ello, créeme puede que estén llenos de contracturas, pero no puedes ganarles en una pelea en combate abierto. Saben trabajar en equipo y saben sobre Thu'um poderosos—enumeró, sintiéndose momentáneamente orgullosa de aquellos viejos amantes de la lentitud—. Son bastante pacíficos, y no hablan.

—¿No hablan?—repitió Lyall—. ¿Como los rumores?

—Sí, su voz es muy poderosa como para que susurren. Arngeir y mi maestro son los únicos que hablan.

—¿Por qué?—Brelyna pregunto, curiosa, por la mirada de J'azargo, Vigdís no tardó en suponer que ambos estaban igual de curiosos.

—Porque necesitan que alguien enseñe las primeras lecciones, necesitan alguien que hable por los demás—se encogió de hombros con sencillez—. Mi mentor... bueno, muchas cosas pueden decirse sobre el que no creerías si no viesen.

Se volvió para sonreírles, olvidándose de que no debía actuar tan confiada en presencia de los Thalmor. Hablar de Paarthurnax le traía cariño y calidez a su corazón herido. A aquel dragón no tenía por que mentirle, no tenía por qué esconderle alguna faceta de ella, él la aceptaba como era y había puesto esencial preocupación por su aprendizaje. Nunca le había mentido a él y él nunca le había mentido a ella.

Vigdís no notó la mirada de Farkas que caía sobre ella. Lo que sí notó, fue un grupo de caballos que iban al galope, liderados por jinetes en armaduras azules a gran distancia. La pelinegra frunció el ceño, sintiendo una mala vena latir en el seno de su presentimiento.

Había cortado contacto con los Blades,  por lo que ignoraba por completo las actividades que pudiesen estar manteniendo en esos momentos, pero sin duda no le gustaba verlos ir en la dirección contraria a la de ella.

* * *

Tal y como se predijo, pasada la caída del sol, llegaron a la posada de Ivarestead. No fue problema arreglar un par habitaciones en las cuales descansar un par de horas. Casi colmaron toda la posada, pero comieron y bebieron como si fuesen diez mas de los que eran.

A los Thalmor no se les hizo mucho problema, pues habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes como para resignar de su uniforme y usar túnicas de brujos que habían en el Colegio. Por supuesto, ninguno de los tres les hacía mucha gracia ir con aquellas ropas, pero en territorio de los Stormcloaks, era mejor que nada.

Vamos, que a Vigdís no le ponían coronita de plata por ser Dragonborn, si había algo que no le gustaban, se lo hacían saber.

—Ey—Varnewen la llamó mientras varios animaban al juglar a cantar una más.

Con un vaso de cerveza, Vigdís se inclinó para verla. La mujer le hizo un gesto para salir y la nórdica la siguió. En la calma fría del afuera, Vigdís la observaba en silencio.

—¿Cuál es el problema?—ambas se miraron en silencio, antes que la Altmer respondiera.

—Eso de hoy a la tarde, ¿fueron las Blades?

—Puede ser, no tengo tratos con ellos...—confesó sincera, pero se vio interrumpida por la otra.

—Desde que te ordenaron matar a Paarthurnax—completó

—¿Sabes eso? Ratas... —maldijo la nórdica provocando una risa en la otra.

—Sé lo que es, y lo que hizo—asintió ella con calma.

—Más vale que no decidan matarlo—advirtió Vigdís con cierto recelo

—Solo quería asegurarme de lo que había visto—se defendió la otra.

—Seguramente, piensas que... por lo que has visto, ellos puedan tener algo que ver con el llamado de los Greybeards.

—¿Lo tiene?

Varnewen pareció que iba a decir algo, pero calló y centró su vista a un punto que se encontraba detrás de la propia Vigdís. Al girarse ella, vio la figura de Lyall y Farkas, el menor parecía algo cohibido.

—Yo... las vi salir y me preocupe por la Harbringer—se expresó el rubio con la mirada baja, por como se expresaba, parecía un niño que había hecho algo malo sin querer hacerlo.

—Está bien, Lyall— asintió Vigdís con calma— No hay nada que ocultar aquí. Ve a descansar con los demás.

El muchacho, no obstante miró a Farkas, quien permanecía estoico observando a las mujeres. Tras un largo rato, Lyall regresó su mirada, a Vigdís.

—Farkas, deja que vaya a descansar—pidió con calma.

Farkas se mantuvo en silencio. Vigdís, decidió seguir la corriente. Asintió.

—Muy bien, parece que vamos a tener que dejar nuestra conversación para después—sugirió Vigdís, la Altmer observó a la Dragonborn, pero no tardó en acceder.  
  
Vanerwen pasó por al lado del fornido nórdico y en un acto de orgullo, lo hizo con la cabeza alta y una mirada gélida. Farkas hizo una mueca de desagrado y volvió su vista a Vigdís. Ella hizo ademán de querer acercarse, pero un pequeño gesto del hombre, la hizo quedarse en el lugar. Por experiencia, se puso rigida ¿los habían estado siguiendo y nadie se dio cuenta? ¿Qué tan en peligro estaban?  
  
—¿Ahora no me dejarán hablar con quién me plazca?-fingiendo completo desconocimiento, Vigdís se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva.  
  
Farkas soltó un bufido seco, aún inmóvil en la noche. Vigdís frunció el ceño, intentando leer lo que sea que le quería decir. Y en ese momento, su respuesta llegó en forma de viento que trepó por su espalda y llevó a su nariz el olor del enemigo.

Oh.

Decidió seguir con el acto, ya que estaba.

—Bueno, si no vas a tener el valor de contestarme, al menos tené los huevos para decirme qué mierda te pasa; me estoy cansando de todo ese ir y venir ¿sabés? porque me jode soberanamente que me estes persiguiendo por to...

No terminó la frase de queja porque su transformación se volvió visible a los ojos de los demás y el desconcierto de sus enemigos le dio tiempo para saltar sobre ellos, quienes estaban no muy detrás, pero a un corto alcance. Se movió con brusquedad hacia un costado, dándose media vuelta y levantando los brazos. Sus manos se habían convertido en garras cubiertas de un pelaje negro oscuro que se estaba empezando a esparcir por su propio cuerpo.  
  
Clavando aquellas uñas en los hombros del ser que había estado detrás de ella, Vigdís se sorprendió al no encontrar armadura, sino... túnica. Aun así, no se detuvo. Su boca, desfigurada y en camino a convertirse en un hocico, soltó un gruñido que sonó entre grito humano y lamento de un animal moribundo. Abrió aquellas medias fauces y  mordió a la yugular.  
  
El ser soltó un alarido ahogado, al tiempo que la sangre manchaba el rostro deformado de ella. Levantó la cabeza al oír una flecha silbar a su lado. Miró en ambas direcciones, en una vio un cuerpo caerse y, en otra, vio a Thalion sostener el arco del que había lanzado la flecha.  
  
Volvió su vista a Farkas, quien estaba peleando junto a Lyall con dos seres que, por lo que podía notar, estaban vestidos con túnicas oscuras y lo que parecía una máscara de hueso... no estaba muy segura y su lado animal la instaba a otra cosa. Oyó a los guardias acercarse y, por acto reflejo, salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Aún no estaba transformada del todo y ni quería estarlo. Pero la experiencia que le había dado portar ese anillo maldito de Hircine, tenía que alejarse de los guardias.

* * *

Volvió a las dos horas, encontrando a Varnewen, Alastar y Thalion cerca de la puerta, con unas armaduras de cristal que parecía que había comprado de uno de los comerciantes que estaba en el interior de la posada y había parado por la noche. Cerca de ellos, también estaban Farkas y Lyall. La pelinegra se acercó a los cinco y notó que Lyall llevaba una mano vendada. Los magos también estaban, con caras de cansancio. Se sentó cerca e intercambiaron largas miradas.  
  
—¿Te han herido?—preguntando lo obvio, ella creyó que era la mejor manera de iniciar conversación.

—Sí... no presté atención cuando J'azargo y Brelyna se unieron a la pelea— respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa débil—. Igual, Brelyna ya hizo su magia, ahora solo... es cuestión que la sensibilidad vuelva. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Si, nada del otro mundo—se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía que eras...—comentó—. Pensé que sólo Aela...  
  
Vigdis asintió, de nuevo. No se atrevieron a seguir la conversación por la presencia de los demás. Lyall asintió en silencio y se quedó meditabundo. Vigdis observó a Farkas y luego a los Thalmors.

—¿Quiénes eran?—les preguntó, refiriéndose a los atacantes.

—Los guardias se llevaron los cuerpos antes de que pudiera revisarlos—comentó Farkas

—¿Y ustedes? Sus archivos no tienen algo al respecto?—se dirigió a Vanerwen.

—Hay una idea... pero es demasiado pronto como para compartirla.

Farkas bufó en respuesta.  
  
—¿Como supieron que ellos estaban al acecho?—la pregunta era para Farkas, pero Vigdís miro a Lyall

Y, sin embargo, fue Thalion el que respondió

—Encontramos a alguien merodeador cerca de los caballos. Cuando fuimos a hablar con Vanerwen y nos enteramos que estaban afuera...

Lo demás era innecesario explicar.

* * *

Durmieron un par de horas, escasas, y recién entonces accedieron a los pedidos de una pelinegra que se había puesto demasiado insistente con el tema.  
  
—Vuelve a pedirlo y J'azargo usara tus huesos para afilarse las uñas-amenazó el felino con un quedo gruñido a la par que mecía su cola. No era bueno molestar al Khajiit antes de desayunar.  
  
Accedió a dejar de insistir. Media hora después, la pelinegra logró su cometido y con gracia y ánimo, corría encabezando la marcha, usando de cuando en cuando el Thu'um para avanzar más rápido en menos tiempo.  
  
El camino les tomó la mayor parte del día, pues entre el troll de las nieves, los lobos y que era algo empinado, sus energías se desgastaban con rapidez. Necesitaron de un día más para terminar de subir, pese a las quejas de Vigdís. Al atardecer de aquel cuarto día, llegaron por fin al santuario.  
  
Vigdís subió corriendo, pese a estar tan cansada como los demás. Al entrar, comenzó a hacer ruido para llamar la atención de los monjes, pero nadie respondía.  
  
Buscó habitación por habitación, pero tuvo los mismos resultados y, conforme el tiempo transcurría, una angustia le iba creciendo en el pecho. Los demás no tardaron en unírsele a la busca, pero no tuvieron demasiados resultados.  
  
—Hay que ver el patio... y hay que ver donde esta Paarthurnax—explicó frenética—.No pudieron haberse ido, no pudieron desaparecer así...  
  
—Esta bien, separémosnos entonces—sugirió Brelyna intentando calmarla—. No es muy grande este lugar, pero... a lo mejor existe un sitio secreto que puedan haber usado. No has estado mucho tiempo aquí, después de todo.  
  
—No, no... Nunca he llegado a estar un mes—explicó Vigdís—. Siempre había algo que hacer, siempre hay algo que hacer. Si no era por Alduin que no podía quedarme, era por algún otro problema, externo.  
  
La Dunmer la miró con angustia, realmente lo sentía por Vigdís. Y debía ser duro llegar a un lugar y no hallar a nadie cuando fue llamado.  
  
—De acuerdo, de acuerdo-habló ella nerviosa, sin darse cuenta que estaba diciendo cosas que antes había aclarado—...eh... si encuentran a alguien, no lo obliguen a hablar, sólo... sólo díganle que vienen conmigo y que fui a ver a Paarthurnax, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Todos acordaron hacerlo y la mujer salió al patio acompañada de Alastar, Vanerwen y Farkas. En el patio hubo menos resultado, los Altmer fijaron su atención en buscar rastros de pelea o sangre, que estarían demasiado escondidos por el tiempo transcurrido  
  
—No hay nada...no hay nadie—hablaba la nórdica con un tinte de amargura en su voz.  
  
Farkas tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de decidir hablar.  
  
—Falta un lugar más, ¿no?—Vigdís lo miró y se sintió algo decepcionada ya.  
  
—Pero es poco probable que estén allá. Como dije... Paarthurnax es ermitaño.  
  
—No se pierde nada con intentar—repuso tomándola del brazo y obligándola a caminar. 

* * *

Caminaron sin decir una palabra, el desánimo de la mujer era una gran piedra en el sendero y no podía evitar preguntarse qué era lo que había sucedido, por qué no insistió en ir más rápido, o por qué desde un inicio, no se quedó con ellos. El hombre, por su parte, se limitaba a caminar liderando la marcha, intentando no pensar.

Llegado al decimo suspiro de Vigdís, Farkas se detuvo en seco y se giró para verla sin verla.  
  
—¿No eras tu la que quería venir a verlos?   
  
Ella levantó la cabeza y respiró hondo, buscando su respuesta. Miró hacia un lado y luego al otro antes de mirarlo sin mirarlo. Ya casi se había acostumbrado al hecho de que no mirarse a los ojos cuando se veían.  
  
—...No quiero más problemas —explicó bajando la vista con resignación—. Me ha visto parecer ver a los Blades cuando veníamos hacia aquí. A ellos no les gustan Paarthurnax. Y si ellos llegaron a hacerle algo al resto de los Greybeards...  
  
En el aire flotaba ya la tristeza y resignación, la sospecha de que tampoco encontraría a su mentor. Vigdís estaba en uno de esos días donde se sentía más sola que un perro abandonado en una noche de lluvia. Farkas se abstuvo a decir algo. Ambos sabían que, en otra época, él la hubiese consolado con un abrazo o algunas palabras torpes. Hoy, él se mantenía de pie, observándola. Vigdís no iba a esperar para qué dijese alguna palabra, solo avanzó hasta llegar a un par de pasos de diferencia de él.

Los ojos claros de ambos se encontraron por primera vez y, quizás en un gesto de bondad o compasión, el Companion le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a subir. Ella la aceptó, sintiendo su tacto extraño. No se dijeron nada hasta llegar al punto más alto de Throat of the World; Vigdís se acercó, con paso trémulo, a la pared donde aprendió uno de sus primeros Thu'um. Pero no encontró signos de que Paarthurnax estuviese allí. O que hubiese estado hace poco.  
  
—No está— murmuró con cierto tono de dolor en su voz—. ¡No está!  
  
Se volvió a Farkas, como exigiendo una explicación. Caminó sin dirección alguna, dando tumbos y conteniendo el llanto. Se llevó sus manos al cabello negro que tenía, se apretó fuerte las hebras los mechones hasta que estos le dolieron. Sabía que Paarthurnax se había alejado de su puesto como líder de los Greybeards, pero, aún así, cada vez que ella  High Hrothgar, él estaba ahí. Siempre.  
  
Asociando el llamado de Paarthutnax con la desaparición de los Greybeards y de sí mismo y con los Blades... la respuesta no era ni siquiera esperanzadora.

Cayó de rodillas y soltó su pelo para llevar sus manos al pecho, se balanceó sobre sí misma llorando sin lágrimas.  
  
Había perdido la confianza de los Companion, les había fallado a Brynjolf y al resto de los miembros del gremio, había dado la espalda a la Dark Brotherhood por un contrato sobre quien ella amaba y, finalmente, estaba siendo negligente y desilusionado a los estudiantes y profesores del Colegio de Winterhold.

Les quedaban un par de amigos por Skyrim, buenos amigos diseminados por allí, pero no sentía los lazos de hermandad o gran afinidad con ellos. Quienes no habían muerto, no eran humanos, o estaban llevando a cabo grandes cambios en sus vidas personales. No podía apegarse a ellos, por más que fuesen grandes amigos, no podía pegarse a sus vidas e intentar mejorarlas. No servía. No funcionaba.

Tampoco podía volver a las viejas raíces en Cyrodiil. Les quedaban pocos hermanos que estaban sanos, cuerdos y libres de los grilletes, y les quedaban muchos menos que querían verla realmente y pasar tiempo con ella.

Así, estaba sola. Completamente sola.

Si su vida hubiese terminado luego de derrotar a Alduin. Si hubiese muerto en ese momento, quizás ahora, ella no estaría devastada, no estaría deseando su propia muerte. En lo alto de la montaña High Hrothgar, Vigdís lamentaba su existencia. ¿Por qué ella entre todos los mortales? Sus familias se resquebrajaban a su alrededor y ella perdía el poder que le habían conferido sin haberlo pedido.

Se sentía perdida, sola, abandonada. Y no quería estarlo. Nunca se le había dado bien la soledad. Podía estar sola en una misión o mientras viajaba de un lado a otro de Skyrim, pero en todas esas ocasiones, ella sabía que iba a haber personas, sus familias, esperándola cada vez que ella estaba fuera.  
  
No obstante, ahora… ahora estaba realmente sola. Más sola que cuando sus padres murieron, o cuando abandonó a sus hermanos y vagó por Cyrodiil completamente a su suerte.  
  
Ahora sí estaba realmente sola. No había nadie a quien acudir.  
  
Inspiró, dejando que el aire frío entrara en sus pulmones. Contuvo la respiración unos segundos y luego expiró, gritando hondamente.  
  
Un grito.  
  
Su propio grito de desesperación y dolor.

Quizás, lo más terrible de la situación es que no estaba realmente sola, pero así lo sentía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente odio tener que reescribir una escena despues de que la pierdo.  
> Y ni se imaginan si lo tengo que hacer más de una vez.  
> OMG. no puedo creer que haya alcanzado los 79 Hits. ¡Y un Kudos! ¿O es Kudo? Anyway, es muy impresionante. ¡¡Muchisisisisisimas Gracias!!


	16. Pateame

**Those Feelings.**

**Arco Tres.**   _En Caida Libre_

 **Capitulo Dieciséis.** _Pateame._

Una vez que se calmó, Vigdís se sentó al borde de los escalones de la Pared de la Palabra, sin hablar con el hombre que la había acompañado hasta allí, sin mirarlo, sino clavando la vista en la nieve blanca del piso. Por otro lado, Farkas la observaba en silencio, incómodo por esa muestra tan cruda de lo que le estaba pasando dentro; negado a interceder ya que era algo demasiado personal como para decir algo y no meter la pata.

—Es un lugar demasiado frío para que alguien viva a la intemperie —observo pasado un tiempo prudencial; un modo absurdo de comenzar la conversación.

—Él... no es exactamente... como nosotros—habló con cierta dificultad en un principio.

—¿Es un elfo?—preguntó el hombre.

—Tampoco.

—¿Khajiit? ¿Argoniano?

—No...—habló y por sus expresiones, Farkas supo que estaba buscando las palabras correctas para responder.

La miró con las cejas alzadas, interesado por lo que diría a continuación. Vigdís tomó un gran respiro mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

—Lo encontrarás... Bueno, no sé cómo lo encontrás, pero... Paarthurnax es un dragón—dijo al fin.

—No...—parte de la incredulidad lo llevó a sonreír como si fuese un mal chiste—. ¿Tu mentor es un dragón protegido por un montón de viejos monjes que honran a Kynareth? ¿Y tu peor enemigo fue otro dragón?

—Eh... sí—explicó ella, seria, dándole a entender que no era una broma realmente—. Paarthurnax fue aliado de Alduin, pero lo traicionó y ayudó a los nórdicos.

Se encogió de hombros y observó la nieve, buscando algo... por ínfimo que sea. Farkas rió por lo bajo, dándose vuelta para mirar la vista que uno tenía desde ese lugar. Hacia frio, y no estaban lo suficientemente abrigados como para estar ahí, pese a ser nordicos. Le resultaba divertida aquella aclaración, un modo... un algo que las leyendas jamás contarán y que, sin dudas, harían las canciones y la historia misma, mucho más interesante que heroica. 

Cuando se volvió a verla, ella seguía mira do la nieve, pensando en vaya uno a saber qué.

—Cuando bajemos, preguntaremos si hubo más personas que subieron o bajaron. Aunque lo hayan hecho durante la noche, debieron de haber visto algo—sugirió dando claras intenciones de querer volver al refugio seco que ofrecía el santuario. En parte lo hacía porque ya no quería tener que enfrentar aquellas verdades que ella le confesaba a última hora, estaba cansado de ello y realmente le dolía darse cuenta que, realmente, no la conocía cómo creyó haberlo hecho.

—No... Yo... creo que no bajaré— anunció con voz queda, lamentando no haber traído su capa con ella, ajena a los pensamientos de su antiguo camarada.

—¿Bromeas? Te congelarás aquí.

—Esperaré a que vuelva. Paarthurnax

Como quien no quiere la cosa, el castaño miró a un lado, a otro, bufó y, finalmente, se sentó al lado de ella, separados por considerable distancia.

—No tienes por qué quedarte—le señaló Vigdís

—No volveré allá para tener que lidiar con los Thalmors que decidiste traer al viaje

—¿Qué tienen ellos de malo? Son buenos.

—Son Thalmors—dijo con simpleza, con varias notas de molestia y brusquedad en su voz—. No necesitas otra explicación. Tu misma lo has dicho.

Ella se sonrió, sí; era lo que decía. No lo había dejado de decir, pero...

—Sí, es verdad—se sonrió—. Aunque hay un no-sé-qué en Vanerwen que me hace querer confiar un poco en ella.

Farkas hizo una expresión de incredulidad mezclada con asco.

—No sé por qué dices eso.

—A veces la veo y creo que somos muy parecidas...—musito

—¿En qué? 

Vigdís se encogió de hombros. ¿Realmente estaban teniendo una conversación así? Ya sabía que a Farkas a veces se le escapaban los detalles, pero... Todo era tan... Algo.

—No lo sé, ¿en la cara?

La risotada del hombre, en algún lugar, tuvo que haber producido una avalancha.

—Si, claro. Nunca ví a dos seres tan distintos.¿segura que no te falla la vista? Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Vigdís y él intercambiaron una mirada y el asomo de la risa estuvo ahí, en sus rostros. Hasta que recordaron todo lo demás. Luego, sus sonrisas mutaron en una expresión seria y apartaron la mirada el uno del otro.

Se sumieron en un silencio largo. El viento que llegaba tenía su propio ruido silbante que llenaba el vacío que ellos dejaban. El tiempo pasaba lento, y ellos seguían sin decirse una sola palabra. Vigdís lo observó de reojo un par de veces, sin entender exactamente por qué estaba él ahí, haciéndole compañía, qué era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

El cielo oscuro de la noche se llenó de nubes gruesas y todo indicaba una nevada. Esta vez, Farkas se puso de pie y la obligó a bajar. No había palabras entre ellos, solo movimientos que hablaban sobre el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fueron y no volverían a ser.

* * *

Al abrirse la puerta del patio trasero de High Horthgar, Vigdís volvió a ver el santuario vacío y percibió como su propio corazón se encogía. No vio rastro de sus acompañantes hasta que llegó a la entrada principal del santuario. Habían logrado hacer una fuente de calor a través del fuego mágico. La pelinegra se dejó caer contra una de las paredesy el piso, evitando la mirada de todos. Su silencio era respuesta a cualquier pregunta que podían llegar a formular.

—Partiremos en cuanto amanezca— anunció Varnewen, aparentemente, era algo que habían decidido durante su ausencia.

La Altmer era una de las que estaban más cerca de la puerta, junto a sus acompañantes de siempre, Thalion y Alastar. Ella tenía la espalda recostada contra una de las paredes y estaba cruzada de brazos, mientras que los otros dos se encontraban a una corta distancia, frente a a ella. Parecía que hasta hacia poco, habían estado hablando entre ellos.

Vigdís asintió mecánicamente, mientras miraba la nada.

—Muy bien, les deseo suerte en el camino de vuelta— expresó con tranquilidad inusual.

Brelyna, J'azargo y Lyall quienes habían estado hablando animadamente de trivialidades, se quedaron en silencio y miraron a Vigdís como si fuese algo de otro planeta. Varnewen enarcó una ceja con curiosidad. Farkas no pronunció sonido alguno, mientras recostaba su cuerpo contra otra de las paredes más cercanas a ella.

—¿Qué?— Lyall expresó la sorpresa de la mayoría.

—Me quedaré a esperar a que Paarthurnax vuelva. Con suerte, volverán los demás monjes también.

—Vigdís...—intentó quejarse Brelyna

—No hay rastro de que se hayan ido por la fuerza— interrumpió la pelinegra mirando a la Dunmer sin mirarla realmente—. Pudieron irse por su propia cuenta.

—Te hubiesen dicho algo en el pueblo— objetó Lyall.

—Quizás quien los vio estaba durmiendo a las horas que llegamos— retrucó encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto. El rubio buscó ayuda en su Shield-Sibiling, pero éste no dio señales de querer participar.

—Entonces baja a averiguarlo— se vio obligado a continuar solo

—Paarthurnax puede regresar mientras yo este abajo. El quizás necesite de mi...

—Lo veríamos en camino...—acotó Brelyna, Vigdís, inmediatamente, negó con la cabeza.

—Es un dragón.

Silencio. Vigdís no pronunció palabra y observó el fuego que se movía a su antojo mientras los demás asimilaban la información.

—¿Le tienes miedo a la Dark Brotherhood?—habló Farkas, interrumpiendo las maquinaciones del resto, que lo miraron como si fuese la primera vez que lo veían.

—No les tengo miedo a lo que puedan hacerme. Una niña vampiro, un viejo, un loco y un montón de aprendices—ella rió como si fuese una broma estúpida, nadie tuvo el tino de preguntar cómo es que sabía eso—. No me importan ellos; estoy cansada. Estoy cansada de todo.

—¿Cansada?—J'azargo repitió aquella palabra como si fuese ajena a Vigdís. Algo de quebró en ella .

El Khajiit iba a continuar hablando cuando Lyall lo interrumpió.

—¿Niña vampiro?— preguntó Lyall.  Vigdís lo ignoró por completo y pareció encogerse en su lugar.

 _—_ Sí, cansada de todo esto—repitió con voz grave, mirando al Khajiit—. Cansada de intentar hacer lo que es mejor para todos, de solucionar problemas y ayudar a los demás. Estoy cansada de ganar cosas que no busco. Yo sólo me conformaba con ser una Companion y una estudiante de Magia...—se rió de sí misma—. Me conformaba con ser una ladrona querida por sus camaradas... Pero ya estoy cansada de ir dando tumbos por ahí, entre unos y otros, intentando complacer, pero fallándoles a todos por igual.

¿Para que mentir ahora? Ya no le quedaba nada por proteger. A medida que iba soltando su discurso suicida, varios de los presentes iban cayendo en un mutismo atónito. Se llevó sus manos al cabello y se lo desordenó. Se sentía exahusta y si los demás tenían preguntas... pues bueno, que se aguanten las respuestas.

 _—_ Nunca quise ser Harbringer. Acepté el cargo porque Kodlak tuvo un sueño en el que me vio meses antes de conocerme. Nunca quise ser Archimaga, Tolfdir dijo que era el cargo que me correspondía por el empeño que puse al salvar a todos. Nunca quise dirigir el gremio de Ladrones, pero Brynjolf dijo que a él no le iban esas cosas, que no fuese humilde y aceptase el cargo—hizo una pausa donde Lyall intentó interrumpirla, pero la mirada de Brelyna lo calló. Vigdís tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas y ya no miraba a nadie—. Ni siquiera quise ser la Oyente de la Dark Brotherhood... Menos la "Última Dragonborn"; yo no vine aquí a cumplir una estúpida profecía de la que no pedí ser parte. Sólo quería un nuevo comienzo...

Parecía que se iba a deshacer en un llanto, cuando Farkas le habló:

 _—_ No quisiste, pero lo hiciste y ahora estas pagando las consecuencias. Nadie te dijo que te unieras a ese Gremio de Ladrones, o que fueses una ladrona en primer lugar. Ni siquiera se te obligó a aceptar un cargo, ninguna responsabilidad —Vigdís lo miró, parecía una respuesta meditada de mucho tiempo. Sabía que con lo último se refería a los Companions. Ella cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando alejar el agua que quería nublar su vista—. No te pongas a llorar como una niña que ha perdido su dulce porque lo tiró al mar.

Nuevamente, de su angustia, pasó al enojo. Se levantó de golpe y miró a Farkas, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y su entrecejo fruncido.

 _—_ Disculpa por ser una huérfana a la que Cyrodiil le dio la espalda y no le quedó otra que robar y matar para sobrevivir _—_ expresó terminante—. Disculpa por intentar vivir en primer lugar. No todo el mundo tiene la suerte que tú y Vilkas tuvieron de ser acogidos por alguien de buen corazón que les dio una familia y un hogar. Nunca tuve la posibilidad de rechazar el puesto porque "Kodlak así lo dijo" porque "Kodlak tuvo un sueño". Porque Aela es demasiado impulsiva, Vilkas piensa demasiado y tú tienes mucho corazón. Lo que hice siempre lo que hice para sobrevivir, no puedo pararme e ser quisquillosa y tener una barra de morales que cumplir.

—¿Entonces cuando llegaste a Skyrim, por haber sido una pobre huérfana, decidiste unirte a _ese_ grupo de delincuentes?—preguntó Vanerwen. Vigdís se volvió a ella, sabiendo que no había una gran posibilidad de que no hubiese buenas intenciones en su comentario. Le resultaba increíble como en sus momentos de enojo podía pensar cosas insignificantes de una manera tan clara.

—No, cuando llegué a Skyrim, me confundieron con un Stormcloak y el Imperio me puso en la fila para matarme. Un dragón llegó y me evitó la muerte. Tuve un buen gesto con quien me salvó y fui a ver al Jarl Balgruuf el Grande para saldar mi deuda ¡Y él me dio más trabajo! —se quejó mirando a los Thalmors, pero sin alejarse de donde estaba—. Para cuando me di cuenta, Brynn no me daba otra alternativa que unirme al Gremio de Ladrones si quería encontrar a Esbern. ¡La legalidad no tiene acceso a toda la información!

 _—_ Se ve que para estar quejándote de lo que te convertiste, le tienes cariño a aquél ladrón _—_ señaló Varnewen, de nuevo.

Los demás guardaban silencio, demasiada información dicha de la nada; Vigdís se sacaba las máscaras que había llevado durante tanto tiempo sin esfuerzo. Si estaba sola, ¿por qué molestarse en mantener una imagen? Bah, que todo se vaya a la mierda, qué importaba ya.

 _—_ Pónganse a juzgarme entonces, por cada acción que hice en el pasado, cada pensamiento que tuve, sé que tú gente no tiene problemas— respondió ella—. Por supuesto, hoy día te puedo decir que lo llamo y lo señalo como hermano, aunque no compartamos lazos sanguíneos. Pero en un principio, tuve ganas de matarlo por ponerme obstáculos en el camino. Estaba a contra reloj, queriendo encontrar a Esbern antes que _**tu**_ gente diese con él. Tamriel dependía de que encontrara a Esbern ¿Y qué me dice Brynn en respuesta? que sólo me dará la información que yo busco sólo si hago algo a cambio y tras eso, me dijo de unirme al gremio. Mi posición como Dragonborn se metió en medio de mis sueños y me llevó a hacer negocios con personas que, en un principio, no quería tratar. Si toda la información fuese pública, tú gente hubiese destruido a los Blades y con ello, hubiese evitado que yo pudiese ir a Sovngarde a enfrentarme con Alduin y traer paz a Skyrim... aunque no sea del todo paz.

Lyall miró a Vigdís como si aquello fuese una broma. Luego, miro a Farkas, este no daba muestras de sorpresa o de reírse. Observó a los aprendices del Colegio de Winterhold. Ellos tampoco reían. La Thalmor movió la cabeza, prefiriendo no responder. La nórdica, por otra parte, regresó su vista al Companion perteneciente al miembro del Círculo y continuó hablando.

—Eso es lo que no entienden ustedes—Vigdís observó a Farkas por largos momentos, acusándolo con un dedo—. Eso es la razón por la cuál no les dije lo que era o lo que fui. No pueden concebir el bien sin el mal, el honor con la oscuridad. Entiendo que Kodlak quisiese ir a Sovngarde al morir y por eso se quería deshacer de su licantropía. En serio, lo entiendo. Pero de ahí... a rechazarla por venir de Hircine, un príncipe daédrico; hay una diferencia. A Aela no le importa y sé que ustedes dos difícilmente la respetan. Más Vilkas que tú, porque dentro de todo, los dos sabemos que te gustaba ser un lobo y ceder a ese instinto animal que todos llevamos dentro—hizo una pausa en la cuál, Vigdís y Farkas intercambiaron una mirada significativa. Al no ver lo que ella buscaba, la pelinegra bufó retirándose hacia atrás y cruzándose de brazos—. Si es útil, acéptalo. Nunca existe mal que por bien no venga, Farkas.

El Companion la contempló en silencio, la mirada de ella no era tan fuerte o tan segura como lo hubiese sido antes, pero era sincera. El castaño terminó por hacer un gesto negativo con su cabeza ante sus palabras. Vigdís pareció desanimada, pero decidió seguir.

 _—_ Balgruuf sabe mis antecedentes. He tenido varias charlas con él después de que me nombrase Thane. No es que lo comprenda, pero me ha tenido bastante vigilada dentro de su condado. Él sabe que hago cosas buenas la mayor parte del tiempo. Y que las hago por su gente. No le interesa cómo me comporte en otros condados... mientras haga mi trabajo como Thane.

Farkas volvió a negar con la cabeza ante esas palabras.

 _—_ Bien por el viejo Balgruuf por creer en ti a pesar de todo. Pero eres tú la que no ve qué es lo que importa.

 _—_ Dime entonces qué es—exigió ella, exasperada—. Porque he hecho todo lo posible e imposible por ustedes, y lo sabes. Sabes porque te lo dije a ti y a tu hermano.

Farkas, quien había adquirido una postura defensiva al cruzarse de brazos, por un momento observó a los presentes, considerando en si decía la respuesta total de lo que diría.

—Has dado tu palabra, has jurado sinceridad y honor en tus actos. Has dicho que confiemos en ti y en todo lo que hacías o decías... y te hemos seguido—expresó a media voz, su enojo era palpable, al igual que su ira... pero de algún modo, estaba controlado, algo raro para un hombre caracterizado por la falta de ésta— _._ Nos has tratado a todos de idiotas cuando tu boca esta llena de mentiras y tus manos están manchadas de sangre inocente. Nos manipulaste. Nosotros estábamos dispuestos a dar la vida por ti, Vigdís...pero jugaste.

Vigdís bajó los brazos en silencio, calmándose a medida que escuchaba aquellas acusaciones.

—No sólo trajiste deshonor a los Companion y ensuciaste el buen juicio de Kodlak, sino que pensaste que todos nosotros nunca descubriríamos la verdad sobre ti —su mirada bajó al piso, a medida que continuaba hablando—. Y lo peor es que nunca lo hubiésemos descubierto si no hubieses hecho enojar a Maven, como tanto dices.

Los ojos color hielo de ella miraron el piso, repasando sus palabras y lo antes dicho. Sus ojos perdieron el enojo que había adquirido antes y la debilidad volvió a ella, como si le hubiesen pegado nuevamente. El silencio reinó una vez más en High Horthgar, antes que alguien tomase palabra nuevamente.

—¿Es por eso que estuviste tanto tiempo ausente de Witherun? —Lyall preguntó, quien finalmente podía hablar—. ¿Porque eres una ladrona y una asesina?

La pelinegra levantó su vista para verlo. La voz del cachorro sonaba queda, su rostro parecía desilusionado. Ella bajó la cabeza y asintió lentamente.

 _—_ Estoy exiliada del Condado de Witherun, Lyall —contestó ella con la mayor calma que pudo—. Pero eso ha sido por ser líder del Gremio de Ladrones... lo de Oyente de la Dark Brotherhood...—hizo una pausa para suspirar—. Ha sido algo que se han enterado recientemente.

 _—_ ¿Por qué? _—_ Brelyna la miró con desconfianza, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y adoptaba una actitud herida en torno a ella.

—¿Por qué, qué?

 _—_ Por qué has hecho esas cosas. Eso... eso esta mal Vigdís—le recriminó sin saber exactamente cómo expresarse.

—Porque... porque fue necesario— su voz vaciló al responder y sus hombros cayeron, si es que podían caer aún más, mostrando su debilidad.

—Podías haber destruido a aquél culto.

—Podría haberlo hecho, sí —admitió—. Tuve oportunidad. Pero... va en contra de cómo crecí.

Los ojos de la Dunmer se llenaron de decepción, Vigdís suspiró, sin intentar hacer nada. Volviendo hacia la pared donde se había dejado caer antes, a penas les dirigió una mirada a todos.

—Hagan lo que quieran con lo que saben ahora. No me importa.

Lyall negó con la cabeza y miró a Farkas.

 _—¿_ Por qué no hicieron algo antes? Cuando se enteraron _—_ le preguntó. Farkas le dio una rápida mirada de reojo, como si fuera una molestia.

 _—_ No lo quisimos hacer.

—¿Por qué?—insistió—. Tenían en su poder el destituirla, el matarla en orden de recuperar el honor de todos nosotros. ¡Y no lo hicieron! ¿¡Por qué!?

Vigdis notaba que lo hacía porque necesitaba desquitarse con alguien. Se sentía estúpido, seguramente, por haberla seguido tan ciegamente, por haberla admirado y haber expresado dicha admiración.

 _—_ Hice lo suficiente por ellos para que se plantearan su situación conmigo a la hora de matarme— ofreció aquella respuesta orgullosa y altanera, provocando enojo en Lyall...Si el quería culpar a alguien, qué más da—. No pagues tu enojo en ellos, solo te traerá problemas, cachorro.

El rubio apretó la mandíbula, apartó su mirada y reclamos de su superior y avanzó hacia Vigdís, tomándola por el Amuleto de Talos y levantándola con fuerza.

—¡No hables! Por ser quien eras, te seguí y te defendí aún cuando te hiciste débil, Dragonborn—le espetó, mientras Vigdís peleaba por soltarse—. Me uní a los Companion por todo lo que ellos representaban, y porque tú eras parte de ellos, porque la gran Dragonborn era el símbolo de esperanza para los nórdicos, de prosperidad.

Vigdís llevó sus manos a las de Lyall, intentando forcejear con él.

 _—_ Romp... Romperás el... collar—luchó por decir—. Suelt...ah.

Farkas intercedió apartando a uno del otro y enfrentando al rubio, quien seguía en plena furia. Vigdís tosía por recuperar el aire perdido a espaldas del menor de los gemelos.

—No es nuestra forma de manejarnos, retrocede —gruñó e hizo un gesto con sus labios.

El cachorro le dirigió una mala mirada, pero obedeció, quizás en el fondo sabía que su reacción no era la de las mejores.

Ni Farkas se volvió a Vigdís, ni ella solicitó la ayuda de nadie. Sólo se quedó quieta, encogida en su sitio, observando a los demás como si fuesen una paria.

J'azargo rompió el silencio.

 _—_ ¿Qué harás si te dejamos?— preguntó con la mirada clavada en la danza del fuego. La pelinegra tardó en responder.

 _—_ Esperaré por los Greybeard. Si no vienen al término de una semana, comenzaré a buscar sus restos en la nieve. Y si no están... —hizo silencio, meditando—. Si no están, saldré a buscarlos.

 _—_ No dejas de ser Vigdís, entonces _—_ resolvió el Kahjiit, llamando la atención de los demás, aunque nadie respondió.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaban entre esas paredes frías, pero el sonido de golpes al portón los fue despertando lentamente. Al principio pensaron que era el mismo viento, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta que no era así; la pesada madera se movía de una forma poco acorde al ruido del viento.

La nórdica no tardó en sumar dos más dos, corrió a abrir la puerta, con la esperanza de encontrar a un Greybeard del otro lado de la puerta. En tanto, los demás, si bien en un principio intentaron detenerla, luego se aferraron a sus armas y se prepararon para encontrar una posible amenaza.

Vigdís abrió la puerta con nerviosismo y torpeza, debido a sus dedos. Cuando esta estuvo lo suficientemente abierta como para que alguien pasara, espero ansiosa.

Una figura, maltrecha y de andar débil, lentamente se hizo paso. A Vigdís se le iluminó el rostro al ver las tunicas grises oscuras y aquella barba espesa y poco cuidada.

—¡Borri!— _e_ xclamó la nórdica, olvidándose de todo lo demás, se volvió hacia ellos, suplicándoles ayuda.

* * *

Fueron horas de dilemas y discusiones, fueron horas de explicaciones, que el viejo hombre no iba a poder hablar con ellos sin desintegrarlos por el poder que tenía su Voz. Que el hombre estaba deshidratado y sufría de un caso de hipotermia, que parecía famélico... En fin... un sin fin de palabras que iban y venían mientras ubicaban a Borri cerca del fuego, le daban las mejores mantas y le preparaban la mejor sopa que los ingredientes le permitían.

La discusión parecía por momentos que no había sucedido, mientras que, por otros, notaba que el trato que tenían ellos con ella era porque a) era la Dragonborn y b) primaba el bienestar de Borri sobre el pleito. Vigdís, vencida de tanto hablar se sentó al lado del anciano para hacerle compañía, mientras los demás debatían sobre si debían bajar o no para darle los tratamientos adecuados. El hombre anciano le dirigió una mirada mezcla de reproche, mezcla de seriedad. Ella no tardó en bajar la vista.

 _—_ Vine lo más rápido que pude _—_  murmuró con tono de culpa.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, un gesto corto y sutil. Vigdís lo contempló y luego dirigió la vista a la nada. No sabía muy bien que le quería expresar, pero no era momento para intentarlo. Ella ya estaba demasiado frustrada.

 _—_ Lo siento... no estoy para adivinanzas ahora. Deberías reponer energía.

Borri suspiró pesadamente, pero cerró los ojos. La nórdica observó al grupo sin ganas, esperando.

* * *

Durmieron durante unas breves horas. No dejaron que Vigdís hiciese guardia, por más que J'azargo argumentase que seguía siéndolo misma Vigdís que cuidó sus sueños hace tan sólo unos días atrás. Vigdís, por su parte, ni argumentó nada a su cuando el sol parecía aclarar, aunque era difícil decir en un lugar donde siempre había hubo muchas palabras en el camino de bajada. Lyall se encargaba de llevar junto a Brelyna a Borri en una improvisada camilla de transporte. Vigdís encabezaba la marcha, aunque ahora las razones eran distintas. Se detuvieron en el pueblo, aunque no tardaron en derivarlos a Whitherun, pues Danica haría un mejor trabajo que el poco experimentado curandero del lugar. Nadie puso objeciones. Nadie habló demasiado camino a la capital del condado; tampoco fue tampoco, casi no hubo percances.

Faltaban un par de horas para visualizar la ciudad. Habían acordado parar para que los caballos descansaran. Nadie tenía mucha hambre, ni sed. A penas y si acordaron dormir, siendo Vigdís la única que ni bien pusieron los pies en el suelo, desarmó su bolsa de dormir y cerró los ojos ni bien cuerpo tocó el cuero trabajado.

Despertó por una patada en la espalda. Se dio vuelta, sujetando uno de sus dagas con firmeza. La visión que la inundó la dejó sin muchas opciones para hablar.

Farkas y Lyall peleaban espalda contra espalda, repeliendo a aquellos atacantes que vestían como los de algunas noches atrás. Berlina y J'azargo se habían alejado debido a la pelea mágica que mantenían con otros de los adversarios. Los Altmer rodeaban el cuerpo inconsciente de Borri, protegiéndolo de otros tres enemigos más.

Todos iguales. Todos vistiendo las mismas túnicas carmesí y las mismas máscaras de hueso. Todos, menos quien la pateó. El joven hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos de lluvia. Un hombre al que ella conocía bien.

 _ _—__ Eztli— pronunció con seriedad ella miente lentamente se ponía de pie.

El chico la miró con una sonrisa torcida. No empuñaba ningún arma, pero un cuchillo y una espada se encontraban en sus fundas del cinto.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Dragonborn.

Ella puso mala cara.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?— continuó él caminando alrededor de ella. Vigdís lo seguía con la mirada.

—Lo ignoro. No llevo cuenta de las decisiones fáciles— respondió con una altanería que le hacía falta.

—No me sorprende que no se hayan tomado la molestia despertarte— continuó el miembro de la Dark Brotherhood ignorando la respuesta de Vigdís. La pelinegra apretó la mandíbula—. Nadie quiere a una mentirosa.

Vigdís gruñó de manera gutural y se abalanzó cuál bestia al asesino quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

No tardaron en enzarzarse en una pelea de dagas y palabras que debilitaban aún más la seguridad y la temple de la Dragonborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uf... si, perdonen, hablan demasiado cuando se enojan. Vigdís sobre todo.


	17. La Caída.

**Those Feelings.**

**Arco Tres.** En Caída Libre.

 **Capitulo Diecisiete.** _La Caída._

Con los ojos en el pelirrojo, Vigdís intentaba sostener con firmeza la daga, su mano no sólo temblaba por los dedos faltantes, sino también la sorpresa que estaba al orden del día. Estaba encorvada ligeramente, con los brazos flexionados y ponía un pie al lado del otro, moviéndose en un semicírculo sin apartar la vista de Eztli.

A unos catorce o veinte metros,Lyall y Farkas peleando espalda con espalda, repeliendo a aquellos guerreros extraños, eran al menos seis contra dos. la Dragonborn hizo rápidos cálculos en su cabeza. Para Farkas no era problema, aún sin ser un hombrelobo. Lyall... bueno, era una buena oportunidad para probar sus destrezas. Más lejos de ellos, veía las figuras de quien suponía que era J'zargo y Brelyna teniendo una pelea al estilo mágico; lejos y letal. Para los ojos de la Vigdís, ellos estaban cerca de transformarse en dos figuras negras, recortadas por la luz del amanecer. Estarían bien, se dijo, J'zargo sabe ocuparse de la situación, no es solo un hablador, es más bueno que cualquiera que conoció, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo. Brelyna puede parecer torpe a veces y débil porque es más amable de lo que cualquier Dunmer promedio, pero la magia fluye de manera natural en ella. Y algo más cerca de ella, protegiendo a un Borri indefenso, tres Thalmors envueltos en armadura de cristal, peleaban, rodeando el cuerpo del Greybeard y manteniendo a raya a aquellos hombres. Vanerwen era una hábil guerrera mágica, no la habían mandado al Colegio porque sí. Thalion y Alastar también eran buenos, dignos oponentes si alguna vez Vigdís debía enfrentarse a ellos.

—¿Qué se siente que te dejen abandonada a tu suerte? —preguntó Eztli, trayéndola de regreso a su pelea personal, apuntándole con su propia daga. Él le sonreía con los ojos entornados y los labios separados, mostrando aquellos dientes bien cuidados.

Vigdís meneó la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa torcida, sin dejar de moverse.

—Oh, nada nuevo. Soy una niña grande, Ezt; sé cuidarme sola. Ellos lo saben, yo lo sé, tú no —respondió, levantó ambas cejas y con los ojos le señaló fugazmente a aquellos hombres y mujeres con mascaras que parecían de hueso —. Y tus nuevos amigos, no son nada del otro mundo.

Era igual que la otra vez, pero a la luz del día, y con más enemigos, más Eztli.

Y sí que eran raros, con aquellas túnicas de cuero y guanteletes pesados. Más la máscara de hueso extraña ¿No tenían calor? Con la cabeza toda cubierta de tela y las correas para sostener aquella máscara. Por motivos como ese, Vigdís no usaba ese tipo de cosas.

—Geniales, ¿no crees?—preguntó, orgulloso—. Son los seguidores del Verdadero Dragonborn y están ansiosos por destruir todo lo que significa tu existencia. No fue dificil convencerlos de que estaba de su lado.

Vigdís frunció el ceño.

—¿Verdadero? Yo soy la Dragonborn. La única que existe.

Eztli intentó acercarse, pero Vigdís consiguió ser más rápida.

—¡Jah! No desde que el primero volvió —volviéndose a erguir, el pelirrojo sonrió.

—Están mal—Vigdís intentó atacar esta vez, el metal chocó y ambos volvieron a separarse, insatisfechos.

—No según ellos. ¿Y sabes? Es genial poder hacer esto por un contrato y por tu traición. Tiene una recompensa mayor.

—No vas a matarme. Ya lo intentaron antes—meneando la cabeza, ella lo aseguró, confiada, temerosa, pero tenía al pasado de su lado.

—Siempre hay una primera vez—expresó jovialmente el chico. Vigdís observó el campo en el interín, los demás estaban demasiado entretenidos como para interponerse en su camino.

A ninguno de los dos se les pasó por alto el momento en el que uno de los dos hombres de Vanerwen terminaba con el último de sus enemigos y avanzaba dispuesto a asistir a Vigdís. Eztli le dirigió una mirada de costado y una sonrisa de quien siente pena por el otro. Ella supo lo que iba a suceder, pero también que no había mucho por hacer para impedirlo, él era más rápido y meterse en su camino resumiría su encuentro a una muerte más rápida y menos dolorosa para ella.

El pelirrojo movió una mano y la descarga que salió de la misma a penas una fracción de un milisegundo después. Pronto, el altmer no era más que una montaña de cenizas. Vigdís oyó el grito de Vanerwen de fondo y apretó la mandíbula. Ese no era un grito solo de dolor.

Aprovechando el momento de distracción, Eztli se le tiró encima y ella a penas tuvo oportunidad de repelerlo. Intentó buscar con la vista, sus hachas, o algún arma de mayor peso que una daga; no solo no vio ninguna, sino que tampoco estaba segura de poder sostenerla bien. Entre golpe y evasión, Vigdís logró gritarles, a los que quedaban de los Thalmors, unas indicaciones.

—Llévense a Borri a Whiterun, de inmediato. Ayúdense con los magos— profirió Vigdís manteniendo la mirada en los ojos de lluvia de Eztli.

No la cuestionaron, no después de que el tercero se volviese cenizas. Eztli tampoco dio signo de importarle lo que sucedía, él solo la quería a ella. Quería su sangre. Vigdís ni siquiera supo como terminó el encuentro de J'zargo y Brelyna, si es que había terminado, pero esperaba fuese bueno.

—Siempre buscando salvar al otro. Me pregunto por qué te uniste a la Dark Brotherhood a fin de cuentas—comentó el asesino haciendo muecas.

—Ayudé a un niño a ser libre. Maté a la dueña de un orfanato— se limitó responder ella mientras saltaba hacia atrás para esquivar una estocada, intentó devolverle el gesto, pero él fue más rápido

—Por Sithis, esto será divertidísimo— sentenció divertido, mientras la empujaba y la veía caer casi sin hacer ruido.

En el suelo, llena de impotencia y bronca, Vigdís intentaba ponerse de pie. No debió bajar la guardia, no debió dejar que sus emociones tomaran el control en primer lugar. Se estaba comportando como una niña indefensa, y no como la mujer que era, la guerrera, la heroína, la ágil ladrona o la hábil asesina. Eztli no la esperaba, atacaba cada vez que podía y no le daba tiempo ni lugar para levantarse. Resolvió que lo más fácil era rodar para escaparse, hasta que se le ocurriese algo.

El cielo y el suelo intercalaban lugar en cada ocasión. Pudo atrapar pequeños esbozos de la pelea de Farkas y Lyall, viendo que sus enemigos habían aumentado en número, así como había aparecido una pequeña montaña de cuerpos, correspondiente a los seis atacantes anteriores. Creyó ver, entre los nuevos enemigos de ellos dos, un nigromante. Vigdís contuvo la risa; Farkas los odiaba tanto como a la Silver Hand.

—Tienes suerte de que hoy estoy con ánimos de divertirme—Eztli continuaba con la charla, desconociendo los pensamientos de la pelinegra.

—Así que ese es el plan, ¿eh? Hacerme sufrir. Matarme lentamente y lastimar a mis compañeros de viaje, ¿no? Y todo por negarme a matar a las personas que quiero.

—Y que te dieron la espalda— agregó asistiendo—. Míralo de esta manera, estoy teniendo un buen gesto contigo, no lo verás morir a él hoy... al otro, no lo sé.

—Llévate tu misericordia a otra parte— escupió en cambio ella mientras estaba de espaldas. Eztli rió, tentado a ponerle un pie encima y acabar con todo en ese momento.

Y entonces cayó. Su garganta se secó y el ritmo de su respiración.

¿Qué había dicho?

—Como quieras. Siempre puede solucionarse.

Su cabeza actuó por instinto, casi como aquella vez en la terraza.

—¡ _fusrÓh_... **DAH**!— dándose vuelta sobre la tierra, gritó hacia Eztli con todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

Mandó al asesino a demasiados metros como para contarlos. No se fijó cuántos, en realidad; solo aprovechó para ponerse de pie y correr hacia Farkas. Tanto los cultistas como ellos hicieron una pausa al escucharla gritar con aquella voz que sonaba tan profunda y afilada. Tropezaba y sus pasos eran débiles, parecía que cualquier brisa podía tirarla.

—Eh, ¡Ustedes! Vengan por mí que les enseñaré quien es la Verdadera Dragonborn— les gritó; los cultistas vacilaron.

Farkas la miró sin palabras y Lyall se mantuvo a la ofensiva. Cuando volvió a gritarles, los cultistas comenzaron a avanzar hacia ella, quizás pensando que Eztli había fallado.

—Por Talos, Vigdís, ¿qué haces?— preguntó Farkas ante la insistencia que mostraba y como los esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Su rostro y cuerpo, lleno de tierra, se volvió a él; tenía una expresión decidida, por más que luciese tan frágil. Sabía que él la iba a escuchar desde la distancia que se encontraba, sabía que tenía que ser breve para hacerlo reaccionar de la manera adecuada. Si ella no iba a sobrevivir de todas maneras, al menos, no lo ataría a él a una pelea sin sentido cuando podía estar haciendo otra cosa que sí valía.

—Vilkas. Problemas. AHORA.

Vio el rostro del hombre, vio su cuerpo quedarse congelado con la espada en su mano y los ojos muy abiertos, procesando la información. Lyall lo miró incrédulo, ofendido de que se planteara la posibilidad de lo que salía de la boca de una traidora. A lo lejos, Eztli se ponía de pie con torpeza y los pocos que quedaban de los cultistas, volvieron a dudar.

—No dejes que muera como Skjor o Kodlak—pidió, aunque quiso ordenar.

Esas fueron las palabras que necesitó Farkas para tomar una decisión. Con una seña a Lyall, ambos buscaron a los caballos que se encontraban rondando por las cercanías, a la espera de sus amos. Vigdís no mantuvo la mirada en ellos hasta que desaparecieron, estaba un poco rodeada en el momento y no tenía fuerzas ni para transformarse.

—A un lado —la voz gutural y con notorios tintes de peligro logró abrirse el paso hasta ella. Eztli la observó y negó con la cabeza—. Como disfrutas complicando la vida de los demás.

Vigdís intentó erguirse cuan alta era, pero ni aún así daba la impresión de ser la mujer imponente que alguna vez fue. Frente a frente, el pelirrojo la contempló antes de desviar su vista a la daga que tenía en su mano. Brillante, afilada y, probablemente, envenenada.

—Tenía pensado hacer algo muy teatral y emotivo. Matarte de a poco, hacerte sufrir mientras te relataba todas las ilusiones que deposité en ti y como me abandonaste cuando elegiste a unos perros sarnosos sobre tu familia verdadera... pero ni eso me dejas hacer—negó con la cabeza—.Supongo que me tendré que conformar con saber que sufriste.

Un movimiento hacia delante, otro hacia atrás y el rostro de Vigdís se transformó a una mueca de dolor. La daga que el joven le había insertado tenía una fina capa carmesí que goteaba con rapidez. Eztli la guardó sin limpiarla y se quedó a observarla, a ver como caía y agonizaba.

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 La vio caer al piso, la vio jadear y la vio mirarlo con esos ojos parecidos a los suyos. Vigdís no pedía por la piedad. Sólo lo miraba. Intentó hablar, pero nada salió. Y cuando los pocos cultistas se acercaron, Vigdís había cerrado los ojos.

Para siempre, pensó Eztli mientras se agachaba a tomar el colgante de Talos, que lo cortó con el filo de su propia daga.

—Muy bien, caballeros. Un excelente equipo hacemos. Nos felicito—hablo con voz calma y una sonrisa—; ahora, la parte más difícil de todas.

Sus manos hicieron ruidos de chispas y una cadena de electricidad cruzó a los cultistas, convirtiéndolos en polvo no mucho después.

De algo sirvió esas semanas escondido en la biblioteca de la recamara del Archimago. Había cosas útiles que tomo prestadas y, ahora, daba sus frutos. Miró a Vigdís, decidiendo que hacer con su cuerpo. Cualquier miembro de la Dark Brotherhood le hubiese dicho que desintegrase su cuerpo también; pero se negó a eso.

Que Skyrim la llorara y temiese de quien la mató. Que las historias crecieran y se dispersaran. Las lenguas bajas harían un excelente trabajo.

Al menos, nadie lo molestaría jamás. Al menos, ahora tendría la paz que Vigdís le prometió hace seis meses atrás.

* * *

 

Vilkas se llevó una mano a la sien, tras escuchar a Lyall por duodécima vez en la semana. Desde que había abandonado el colegio de Winterhold, tres semanas atrás, su recuperación había avanzado deprisa, permitiéndole retomar algunas tareas administrativas.

Nunca estuvo en peligro, y de hecho, no viajo hasta una semana después de aquella pequeña escaramuza en Whiterun. Aún no tenían noticias de Vigdís, pero como se trataba de ella, no tardarían en escuchar algo. Pensaba en preguntarle a Lydia cuando pudiese levantarse de esa cama y dejarla atrás de una vez por todas.

Pero ahora... Ahora tenía que lidiar con Lyall y su desilusión.

—No entiendo porqué se interesa en saber dónde o cómo está Vigdís —continuaba el rubio. Vilkas lo miró, intentando comprender el enojo del chico.

—No hay necesidad de que haya un porqué, Lyall—respondió, mirando a los libros donde estaban los registros de las actividades y el dinero que ingresaba a la organización.

—Sí la hay. Ella nos mintió a todos. Ella... Ella es...—caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, sin mirar las caras que el Companion ponía. Su cabello lo seguía de un lado a otro, tan enojado como él.

—Lo sé —interrumpió Vilkas con un gesto y voz ligeramente crispada—. Ella merece su castigo. Pero también hay verdades que no debemos ignorar.

—¿Cómo cuáles? Deberíamos desenmascararla, hacer que todos sepan quién es realmente. Hay que decírselo a la gente. Que sepan que la misma mujer que compartió su comida con ellos, es quien se las robó la noche anterior.

Vilkas levantó la mirada, con clara molestia y alarma ante aquellas palabras. Exiliar a Vigdís, permitirle que se vaya de una manera, dentro de todo honrada para el pueblo y la gente de Skyrim. Ella era una heroína reconocida, no importaba qué hiciese, cierto respeto se le tenía que conceder. Lyall hablaba desde el enojo, desde la sensación de traición que sentía al descubrir los verdaderos colores de la "Gran" Dragonborn.

—No haremos semejante cosa, no caeremos tan bajo, cachorro —la voz áspera de Aela se unió a la conversación por primera vez. Su figura peligrosa y atractiva aparecía por el marco de la puerta con una actitud casi fría.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Lyall, deteniendose a medio camino para mirarla sin sorpresa.

—Porque trataremos el tema de la misma manera que tratamos a los Silver Hand; de puertas para adentro... y tampoco involucraremos al resto.

—¿Por qué? ¡Vigdís es un peligro para todos!

Vilkas y Aela intercambiaron una fugaz mirada, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que aquella afirmación fuese cierta. Había ciertas razones para creerlo, pero aparte del hecho de matar por encargo una vez cada tanto... no era tan grave. Después de todo, ellos también lo hacían, aunque fuese de otra manera.

—Porque así lo decidió el Círculo... —comenzó a responder Vilkas intentando volver su vista a los registros.

—Es decir ustedes—interrumpió Lyall.

—Sí, nosotros, el Círculo —remarcó el castaño dándole una dura mirada al ver su intento frustrado—. Y si quieres cambiar esa decisión, deberías esforzarte para ocupar uno de los puestos libres.

Lejos de estar conforme, Lyall se marchó pasando por al lado de Aela con brusquedad. La Cazadora lo miró reprimiendo sus intenciones asesinas y Vilkas se llevó ambas manos al rostro y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. Al verlo,ella sonrió divertida por su reacción. Pasó al interior, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

—Hazte cargo —se encogió de hombros buscando una silla para sentarse.

—Es lo que estoy haciendo —le gruñó entre los dedos de sus manos—. Pero ya me estoy cansando de tener que responderle lo mismo día tras día, podrías ayudar un poco.

Aela rió, divertida por ello.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien así —esquivó la flecha (1) y Vilkas suspiró bajando las manos de su rostro; ya estaba bastante cansado de hacer reposo.

—Es raro que no sepamos nada de ella —comentó, cambiando ligeramenre de tema.

—La última vez, pasamos más de tres meses sin saber de ella, Vilkas; no es la gran cosa —respondió de manera distraída, pasando la página del libro.

—Ha dejado a aquél Greybeard aquí y no ha mandado a ningún emisario a preguntar por él o llevarlo a Ivarestead.

La pelirroja se cruzó de piernas y brazos, con cierta incredulidad.

—¿Ahora estás preocupado por ella? Ya aparecerá.

—Solo digo que me parece raro que no haya hecho nada para mantener, ni siquiera, su coartada—señaló cerrando los registros en un claro gesto de derrota—. Las últimas veces lo hizo. Mandó cartas, hizo actos de presencia a través de viajeros o sus edecanes.

La Cazadora guardó silencio, quitando el libro de sus manos y dejandolo sobre el escritorio.

—Bueno, no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto. Sabes que si la buscamos, lo más probable es que se espante y se esconda debajo de piedras que no podremos levantar —hizo una pausa para suspirar—. Nos queda esperar y esperaremos. Mientras, continuaremos con nuestra vida. No es la gran cosa. Tu hermano vivirá, no puede ser que una mujer le gane tanto.

Hizo una pausa y lo contempló, pensando qué palabras decirle.

—Concéntrate en recuperarte, que estar en cama te vuelve fastidioso — el hombre ahogó una risa y negó con la cabeza, en respuesta—. Tilma tendrá lista la comida en breve, ¿quieres que te baje algo?

—Cualquier cosa estará bien.

Aela asintió, poniéndose de pie; al salir, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Subió las escaleras, pensando en lo fastidioso que se había vuelto el chico desde que se enteró, pero no había nada que pudiese hacerse. Vigdis les servía más viva que muerta por ahora. Al llegar al piso superior, no obstante, vio los rostros sombríos de sus compañeros y vio, a pocos pasos de la entrada, un mensajero.

* * *

Ni bien Brynjolf recibió la última carta de Vigdís, alertando del posible peligro, nunca vio un grupo tan feliz de ladrones salir de aquel santuario en pos de buscar un nuevo hogar. 

Los planes de la construcción de aquella casa de Falkreath estaban en viento en popa, pese al invierno, pero aún no estaba en condiciones de ser habitada. Menos por la cantidad de ladrones que eran.

Primero tuvieron que buscar una zona por los alrededores, ya que si no la encontraban, debían moverse a otro lado.

Para su fortuna, no muy lejos de la casa en construcción había otra en un estado medio deplorable. Y, movidos por los rumores y la red de inteligencia de Mallory, no tardaron en saber que era una guarida de mercenarios/ladrones. Se presentaron como bien demandaba la situación y les ofrecieron unirseles a ellos; ante la negativa, atacaron.

 Y fue cuando terminaron de disponer de los cuerpos, uno de los hombres de Delvin entró a paso apresurado y no se detuvo a saludar a nadie. Vieron la determinación que tenía al avanzar en linea recta y haciendo los minimos movimientos con su cuerpo para esquivar a la gente y objetos de su paso. Se plantó frente al hombre mayor y lo miró fijamente.

—Debemos hablar. Ya— dijo apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa y mirando fijamente al hombre.

Brynjolf, sentado y encorvado sobre una mesa, observó con ojos atentos como ambos se iban a otra habitación a hablar. No era ninguna rareza, pero siempre llamaba su atención. En ningún momento se movió ni leyó todos los informes que tenían. Despegó la vista de la puerta solo cuando el informante salió, a paso más tranquilo y vio a Delvin salir segundos despues con paso atolondrado. Costó su tiempo y sus vueltas, pero al final, Brynjolf entendió que Dev lo buscaba a él.

Delvin puso una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y un mal presentimiento recorrió su espina.

* * *

Brelyna y J'zargo intentaron no hablar durante el camino de Whiterun a Winterhold; cansados de esperar a Vigdís, marcharon una semana después. Ambos tenían opiniones distintas sobre lo que Vigdís reveló en la montaña y ya discutieron demasiado después de aquella emboscada.

 Winterhold los recibió tan fría como siempre y los dos magos no pararon en la taberna, enfilaron derecho para el colegio, donde Faralda los recibió.

—¿Cómo pasó?—interrogó acercándose a ellos.

Su rostro carecía de una emoción reconocible, pero había algo que les hacía sentir... ¿angustia?

—¿Cómo pasó qué?—Brelyna preguntó al acercarse más a la maga.

—La muerte de Vigdís.

Los recién llegados se miraron entre sí.

—¿Qué?

* * *

El rumor o la noticia, no tardó por esparcirse a más lugares de Skyrim. Pronto, era de todo lo que se hablaba en las tabernas y reuniones sociales. Muchos se tomaron la noticia con incredulidad, que hasta que no vieran el cuerpo no lo creerían. Otros, ya se lamentaban dándolo por cierto. No eran pocos los que se negaban a creerlo, igual. Sea porque la conocieron o porque no creían que se hubiese ido tan facil, compartían el pensamiento de que alguien tan grande, hubiese caído de una forma igual a la que subió.

Oh, si supieran, si supieran.

—¿Has escuchado?—Idolaf le hablaba a su hermano entre susurros en la taberna

—Sí, pero cuesta creer que sea cierto... en nuestras tierras y nadie se enteró.

—Sí, pero es humana al fin y al cabo...

—... de algo tiene que morir—En las tierras siempre frías de Winterhold, Faralda estaba teniendo una conversación muy similar

—Sí, pero estamos hablando de la misma que fue hasta Labyrinthian...—Onmund se encogió de hombros mientras agarraba con fuerza su vaso de cerveza. 

—...Es quien desenmascaró a Mercer—continuó Rune en la nueva guarida que tenían en Falkreath 

—...Fue hasta el mismísimo Sovngarde a derrotar a Alduin—Erik discutía con un viajero en la posada de Rorikstead, quizás un poco ebrio—. Y Volvió. La Dragonborn sencillamente no puede...

—... Morir así—Eztli miraba a el amuleto de Talos arrancado del cuerpo de Vigdís. Estaba solo en su habitación del santuario.

Muchos de sus hermanos y hermanas nuevos le decían que habían hecho lo correcto. Que matarla, devolvió el orden a la hermandad. Nadie podía negarse a un contrato solo porque el objetivo era una persona querida. Además, ni siquiera le habían dado el contrato a ella.

Aún así, no estaba en paz, no estaba cómodo. Lloraba su muerte como cualquiera de los amigos de ella, los que creían que estaba muerta. Tuvo que matar a quien tantas cosas le dio en su vida. Era quien le dio un hogar todas las veces que lo necesitó. Era quien le trajo comida a costa de perder ella la suya. Era quien... 

Quien, de una u otra manera, siempre estuvo ahí; por más que no tuviesen una relación muy estrecha o significativa para ambos. Vigdís era una heroína antes de ser la Dragonborn.

—¿Por qué no los mataste? ¿Porque no me llevaste contigo?—le preguntó al amuleto como si fuese Vigdís—. Te merecías lo que pasó.

Tocaron a su puerta y él se arregló lo mejor posible antes de pronunciar el "adelante". Nazir se asomó.

—Delvin Mallory quiere verte—pronunció indiferente a tener que hacer aquel recado.

—¿Y ese quién es?—Eztli tiró los hombros hacia atrás y fingió apatía.

 Nazir se vio reticente a hablar.

—Solo ve. Es del Gremio de Ladrones. Ya renovamos nuestros contratos—resipiró con fuerza y abrió la puerta de par en par para indicar que no se iba a mover de allí hasta que el muchacho lo siguió.

Una vez en el hall, Eztli frunció el ceño ante la vista de Mallory.

—Tu debes ser el que mató a Vigdís.

—Y si lo soy ¿Qué?

—Nada—se encogió de hombros—, me preguntaba si quizás tenías una prueba de ello.

Eztli bufó y le mostró el colgante de Talos. Mallory se acercó a examinarlo y suspiró con pesar.

—¿Eso es todo, anciano?—inquirió Eztli, apurando a guardar el colgante.

Delvin no respondió, solo se dio media vuelta y se fue.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aqui conmigo!  
> Y por los 99 hits (mierda, son muchos) ¡mil gracias!  
> La historia no termina aca, esta dividida en dos partes, más que nada por cuestiones de prolijidad y que detesto demasiados capitulos en un fic (quisquillosa, lo sé)
> 
> En breve estaré subiendo la segunda parte.
> 
> (1) seria el equivalente a esquivar la bala

**Author's Note:**

> Tras el Disclaimer y el primer cap, aclaro que el fic con el mismo nombre ubicado aquí también esta publicado en Ff.net y el primer cap esta subido a forosdz, solo que mis usuarios son Lillinet y Liyi, respectivamente.
> 
> Estoy en proceso de traspaso, así que no estará allí por mucho tiempo.
> 
> Aclarado eso, puedo hablar brevemente del fic. Cualquier duda que tengas, sugerencia, critica constructiva o debate, ¡escríbeme! No tengo problema con el dialogo. Subiré los capítulos aquí a medida que los vaya editando, y... bueno, sí, muchos nombres están en inglés, pero porque lo he jugado en inglés y... estoy acostumbrada a usarlos así. Todos mis intentos de usar los nombres traducidos... han terminado en confusión.  
> 


End file.
